Twist of the Kaleidoscope
by Mattiewilda
Summary: Their friendship began when they separately sought refuge from the rest of their group and allowed preconceived opinions to fade away. In that friendship they've found peace and the ability to be themselves. (AU-ish. Set sometime after season six's Santa's Little Helpers. In-progress for now.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Yes, it's me with another one-shot and another story focused on Eric and Angela. You're probably thinking, what, is this girl obsessed? No, but since they never really interacted there are so many different ways to imagine what would've happened if they did actually have scenes together._**

**_I should probably say right off the bat that my two biggest pet peeves with Boy Meets World are 1) the ridiculous (but still funny) character that Eric became in the last season or two and 2) the rewriting of Shawn and Angela's breakup that happened in the beginning of season 7. Angela had a million and one reasons in season six to question Shawn's ability to commit to her but suddenly them being apart is her fault due to her never mentioned mother taking off on her? Always had a hard time buying that one myself. (This is where I will also mention that I was/am a fan of Shawn and Angela, but can't stand how his issues were swept under the rug.) I may come off a little harsh on Shawn in the story, but this is supposed to be what Angela's feeling._**

**_As the summary says, this is an AU-ish story that takes place sometime after season six's Santa's Little Helpers._**

**_Enjoy. :-)_**

* * *

Angela had to lie to come here. That in itself was absurd and she knew it. She had to lie three times to three different people- Cory, Topanga, and Shawn- in order to get some privacy. Ever since Christmas, when Shawn listened as she declared her love for him only to kiss her and then say he couldn't commit, she had been lying more. She schemed more. She snuck around more. Twice in less than six months she'd had her heart broken and she was expected to be friends and play nice for the sake of others. Never mind that for the longest time she couldn't be around Shawn without feeling like she was being stabbed in the heart with a hot poker or that every word he said reminded her of a promise he made that she had been foolish enough to believe. Instead of being given space to deal with their break up she was confronted with it every day. Whenever she felt like she was making progress, that maybe she was starting to get over him, he would be right beside her telling her that maybe he was wrong, and maybe they could work it out...but not yet. Oh, no, he wasn't ready yet. He just wanted to be sure Angela was in the reserves waiting for him to make up his mind. Okay, maybe Shawn wasn't that callous, but it certainly seemed like he wanted it both ways sometimes. She couldn't help but feel like he was using her as an emotional yo-yo and that yo-yo had hit the ground one too many times.

Then she had Cory and Topanga- interlopers at their best. Sure, they said they would respect her wishes and no longer try to force her and Shawn together romantically, but every time she turned around she was part of a foursome, being dragged along to activities like things had never changed. Angela went along with it for a while. Why cause trouble? She can still see their faces the day she decided to stop going along with it. Cory and Topanga wanted to go see the latest romantic comedy and suggested she and Shawn come along. She had been honest and said she just didn't feel up to it. She even suggested Shawn might have more fun bringing an actual date along. One would think she suggested they throw puppies on the highway during rush hour traffic the way they reacted. After that Angela decided it would just be easier to lie.

So, here she was, alone on a Friday night wandering around the museum in an exhibit on American Landscape. She'd never considered herself a huge fan of the genre, but there was something charming about the photos. She stopped when she came across a black and white picture of a church down a dirt road. The sun was shining, but it looked sad.

"Wedding or funeral?" There was a pause. "I think there's a wedding going on in that church."

She hadn't heard anyone come up behind her. "Are you kidding me? That is clearly the road to a funeral. Don't you see how desolate and..." Angela trailed off when she looked back and saw who her company was. "Eric? What are you doing here? Did Cory have you sniff one of my shirts to track me down?"

"What are you talking about?"

Angela shook her head, knowing anything else she said would only make her sound paranoid- though she wouldn't put it past Cory to sic Eric on her trail like one of those drug sniffing police dogs. "Nothing."

"I'm here to see this exhibit," he explained. "I've been looking forward to it for months."

"So, you're not following me?"

"Why would I be following you?"

"Why else would you be in a museum?"

"I like art," he said slowly, clearly annunciating each word. He momentarily wondered if he should've walked the other way when he saw her.

"Oh." Angela turned her attention back to the photograph in front of them. "Really, though, a wedding? Does anything about this scream love and happiness to you?"

"You're just not looking at it from the right angle." Eric stepped closer to the picture. "It's not a normal wedding. I think we're seeing it from the perspective of two people running off to elope. It seems isolated and lonely to us, but to them it's the only way they can be together. It's freedom. What's not beautiful and hopeful about that?" After she didn't respond to his interpretation he turned around and found her staring at him with an odd look on her face. "Something wrong?"

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look like Eric and you sound like Eric, but the words coming out of your mouth are so not Eric."

He averted his eyes and instead focused on a photo across the gallery. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, the Eric I normally see would need to be attached to one of those toddler harnesses to make sure he didn't go through the protective glass. He wouldn't be offering up philosophical interpretations of artwork."

"You have to give the people what they want."

"Huh?"

"What do you think of this one," he asked, moving on to another picture. "Now the sand dunes, these look lonely and desolate."

"I think they're beautiful. They look like the last place one can truly be alone in the world."

"Why would you want to be alone in the world?"

"To be at peace."

"I think if you need to escape to dunes to find peace you must not be hanging around with the right kind of people."

"Maybe," Angela conceded.

"Cory starting to get to you?"

"He means well."

"That doesn't make it okay. He and Topanga shouldn't keep trying to force you and Shawn together if it's not what you want."

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"I see all," he said with a wink.

"What does that even mean? Do I need to get a restraining order against you or something?"

"I'm not a stalker."

"Sorry, when someone says they see everything…"

"Your mind jumps to a crazy place?"

"You'd know a lot about that, wouldn't you?"

"What?"

Angela shook her head. "How about we look at the next picture?"

"Great."

For the next couple hours they wandered the exhibit, each offering their own interpretations of the pictures. She honestly couldn't believe all of the insights and thoughtful commentary coming from Eric. Not that she knew him very well, she realized. They hardly ever spent any time together. Most of what she knew came from things Cory, Topanga, and Shawn would mention. Angela figured at best he was silly and immature and at worst someone bordering on insanity. How could this guy and the goofy nutcase others talked about be one in the same? It didn't make any sense. The Eric standing in front of her was so normal, so interesting. She could have a conversation with this guy. She'd be friends with him.

"Wow, that's something, huh?"

Angela looked at the picture Eric had stopped in front of. It was trees along the edge of a river and the fall colors were reflected in the water. It was absolutely breathtaking. "It's beautiful."

"It reminds me of camping. If you go in late September or early October it looks like that. It's like you're in your own little world- just you and nature."

She was going to make a joke about how he seemed to always be in his own world but stopped herself. He was being so sincere. "That sounds nice."

"Have you ever been camping?"

"You mean like out in the wild, sleep in a tent, catch your food, and nature is your bathroom type of camping?" He nodded. "No. The closest I ever got was spending Christmas in a cabin with my parents. I think I was seven. We made s'mores in the fireplace." That was probably the best Christmas Angela could ever remember having. She loved it when she got to be alone with her parents without work and travels to get in the way.

"That sounds nice. Your dad's in the military, right?"

"He's a master sergeant in the army. I hardly ever get to see him." She sighed sadly. "I miss him a lot."

"Is your mom in the military, too?" Eric noticed her tense up before she moved on to a picture across gallery. "Did I say something wrong," he asked, trailing behind.

"No, no, you're fine. I'd just really rather not discuss her. The less said the better."

"Sorry. What's your dad like?"

She smiled. "He's a great guy. He likes to think he's tough and intimidating, and I guess he is to people who don't know him, but he's so not that guy with me. Everyone else sees the grizzly bear and I get the teddy bear. I call him up to say hi and he's asking how much money I want or if there's anything I need him to buy me."

"That's a nice deal."

"Maybe, but I'd trade all of that if it meant I got to see him more often. I'd jump at the chance to spend more time with him." Angela wondered why she was talking about her dad with Eric. She was pretty tight-lipped about her family circumstances, rarely brought it up with Topanga or even with Shawn when they were together. She didn't want to be labeled as the poor girl with the MIA workaholic father and a mother who walked out on her. She refused to let their actions define her.

Eric tried to imagine going long periods of time without seeing his parents and couldn't. "Yeah, I guess I'm lucky there."

"You are. Don't ever take it for granted." She took in the image in front of her- a waterfall carefully nestled between some rocks flowing down into a stream. "I'm supposed to see my dad during Spring break. He swears he won't let anything postpone this visit, but he'd made that promise before." She crossed her arms. "When the military says jump he can't help but automatically ask how high- even if it means he jumps over me in the process."

"How long has it been since you've seen him?"

"We spent a few weeks together last summer after I graduated. That was about seven months ago."

"That's a long time."

"It is." Angela was ready to talk about something else. She didn't like to dwell on her family for too long. "So, is there anything interesting going on in your life?" It was a lame question, but she couldn't think of anything else to ask him about. She simply didn't know Eric very well. She didn't know him at all. The little she thought she knew had gone out the window after tonight.

He was momentarily thrown by the subject change, but didn't challenge it. "Do you remember when I was the mall Santa for Christmas?"

"Vaguely." Christmas, in her mind, signified the last nail in the coffin between her and Shawn. She remembered little else from the holidays.

"After meeting all those kids from the orphanage and seeing how happy they were with so little- one girl was thrilled with an empty bag if you can believe that- I decided I wanted to do more. I finished my background check and interviews last week and this morning I got the call that I was approved to be a big brother."

"Eric, that's great."

"I'm hoping I can be matched up with Tommy, but they haven't assigned anyone to me yet."

"Who's Tommy?"

"The little boy I brought back to my parents' house for Christmas." He noted her blank stare. "He has red hair and was holding a fire truck."

She shook her head. "Sorry, I was a little preoccupied at Christmas."

"Oh, well, when I was Santa he said all he wanted for Christmas was parents. I felt really bad that I couldn't give him that, but I knew I could at least give him Christmas with a family. After that I couldn't get him out of my mind- actually I kept thinking about all of the kids. I had to find another way to help. Just giving one kid one day of happiness didn't feel like enough."

"That's so sweet."

He shrugged. "It's the least I can do." They both looked up when an announcement came over the P.A. system letting them know that the museum would be closing in ten minutes. "Wow, okay, tonight went by pretty fast."

Angela checked her watch and couldn't believe how long they'd been here. It hadn't felt like a few hours went by. "I know." They stood there, staring awkwardly for a moment. "I guess we should get going. I need to catch the bus."

"I'll give you a ride."

"Oh, no, Eric, you really don't have to do that."

"It's no problem. I have to pass the campus on the way back to my apartment anyway. It's not out of the way."

What are the odds he'd morph back into weird during a quick drive? "Okay."

"Great, we can get some dinner. I was thinking either burgers or Chinese, but you can pick."

She stopped in her tracks. "Whoa, wait a minute, dinner?"

"Yeah, you know- food that is eaten in the evenings? I haven't had dinner yet and- unless you snuck food in your purse despite all the no food signs in big, bold print- you haven't either."

"You want to get dinner…with me?"

"I think I made that clear." He shrugged. "We have to eat, right?"

"And we'd go together?"

"We can sit at different tables if you want, but it would make having a conversation really difficult." He took a few steps back. Eric didn't know why she was being so standoffish all of a sudden. He thought they'd been having a nice time. True, it was probably the first time they've ever had a real conversation, but it seemed to go well. "If you don't want to go, just say so. You won't hurt my feelings. It's just two friends getting dinner."

That's right, it was just dinner. It was just dinner with Eric. And he'd been relatively normal all evening with no indication he would flip back like a switch. Of course, when they first ran into each other she'd had no idea he wouldn't be the silly person she usually encountered. Wait a minute…what did he call them? "We're friends?" For a moment she had flashes of Cory and his determination to become her new best friend. She didn't know if she could take another Matthews chasing after her with flowers and balloons, waiting to talk when she gets out of the shower.

He shrugged. "We're not strangers."

That much was true. "You won't stick chopsticks up your nose at the restaurant, will you?"

"Of course not," he scoffed. "Do you have any idea how painful it is to have a splinter in your nose?" He shook his head. "It's not worth it."

/

A while later they were eating in a silence that wasn't exactly comfortable but wasn't awkward either. Every so often Eric would catch Angela shooting looks his way when she thought he wasn't paying attention. He couldn't quite read what she was thinking. It looked like disbelief, but he wasn't sure. He hadn't known how to react when he saw her at the museum. He had been looking forward to a night to himself where he didn't have to be on, with no one expecting constantly outlandish behavior from him, and was momentarily afraid that had gone out the window. But he decided to take a chance and be himself. It's not like he and Angela ever hung out together. She wouldn't expect him to act a certain way. "What," he asked after she tried to sneak another look. "Do I have food on my face?"

She looked back down to her own plate momentarily. "No, I'm sorry."

"Then why do you keep looking at me? I know I'm attractive, but try to control yourself," he said in a teasing manner.

She rolled her eyes and bit back a smile. "I just…I can't figure you out."

"What do you mean?"

"If you told me earlier today that we'd wind up at the museum together I would've envisioned the night ending with me trying to convince museum security that you meant no harm when you touched the priceless painting or broke the glass case and that they shouldn't press charges."

"But I didn't touch anything."

"That's exactly my point."

Eric wore a puzzled expression. "I think I need to buy a vowel because I don't get it."

"Who is the real Eric?" She decided it would be easier to cut right to the chase. "Is it the one who was at the museum tonight- the sweet, funny, intelligent guy who cares about people around him or is it the guy who steals tricycles from clowns and is surprised when they come and beat him up? Or the guy who set up hidden cameras in his apartment and filmed his roommates without their knowledge?"

"I'm curious about the human spirit," he exclaimed before grimacing. The whole hidden camera _The Truman Show_esque plot hadn't been his best idea. "You knew about that?"

"Word got around."

"At least Rachel no longer fears garbage disposals." He wilted slightly under her glare. "Yeah, it was a crappy thing to do. But in my defense it was supposed to be a show about _me_. It just got out of hand. How was I supposed to know people would find a girl walking around half-dressed more interesting than me?"

"Seriously? Isn't that like rule number one in the guy handbook?"

"They haven't given me my copy yet so I don't know. Probably."

She took a sip of her soda. "So, which is it? Who is the man behind the curtain?"

"Who says there's just one?"

"What?"

"It depends on my audience."

Angela waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't. "I don't know what that means."

"It means if people expect something you give it to them."

"Let me see if I get this," she began, trying to follow his logic, "you think people _want_ to see you acting crazy so you act crazy?"

"It's what they expect." He took a big bite of his egg roll, hoping to delay any further questions.

"Yes, but…only because it's what you do. You act crazy because people expect it, but they only expect it because you do it." This was some bizarre chicken or the egg game he was playing.

"Then they won't be disappointed when I give it to them, will they?"

"That may be the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You're not being you because you think people want you to act insane? You think they'll be disappointed if you act any other way?"

"It's no stupider than what you're doing," he fired back.

"Excuse me?"

"You're letting Cory, Topanga, and Shawn dictate what you do and where you go. That's stupid."

"They don't have control over me."

"Really, because the study group you were supposedly meeting tonight must be full of invisible people because I didn't see anyone else at the museum with you."

Angela's eyebrows shot up. "How did you know I said I was going to a study group tonight? What happened to not being a stalker?"

"I heard Cory whining to Topanga about trying to find a date for Shawn."

"Oh." It was her turn to cram food into her mouth in order to avoid more questions.

"Why lie?" After a few minutes she still hadn't answered him. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"They don't want to hear the truth. I'm done with Shawn- I need to be done with him, at least romantically. He doesn't want to see it and neither do Cory and Topanga."

"You still love him though, right?"

"Well, yeah, I don't think you ever completely stop with your first love, but I can't do it anymore. I can't be on this roller coaster where however Shawn's feeling that day decides the status of our relationship." She stabbed at her meal with a chop stick. "I was afraid of getting into an actual relationship with him at first because I never had one go past a few weeks, but once we decided to give it a try I was one-hundred percent committed to him. I never doubted for a second what we had. He's the one who wanted to see what else was out there. He decided he wasn't ready. And that's fine, people break up and relationships end. Okay. But why don't I deserve a clean break? What gives him the right to chase me and kiss me and write poetry about me and tell me he loves me but that he's not ready for the commitment of being with me?"

"It's not right. It's kind of a jerky move actually."

"And let's say I got back together with him- what then? How long would it last before he changed his mind again? A week? A month?" Angela reached for a napkin and wiped her eyes, annoyed with herself for getting upset. "I can't live with that uncertainty."

Eric started to reach out for her hand, but stopped himself, not knowing if it would be appropriate. "No, I get it. If someone is going to promise to be there and love you then that's what they should do. If he can't do that he should let you go so you can find a guy who can."

"I know Shawn's had a rough life and has issues with his parents, but he's not the only one. My dad has always put the army first and my mom took off on me, too, but you don't see me using them as an excuse to push people away and manipulate them." She took a deep breath. "Maybe that's a harsh thing to say, and I'm sure he's not doing it consciously, but emotionally I feel like one of those crash test dummies. No matter how wrecked I get, he and Cory keep trying to glue my head back on and load me back into the car for another drive."

"Let me know if you ever need me to beat Cory up."

She appreciated a reason to laugh. "What?"

"I'm his older brother. With that title comes with the inalienable right to pound the crap out of him when necessary."

"Ah, is that what it means to be a brother?"

"It's a huge plus."

She shook her head and stared at the table. "Cory means well, he means really well…but his way of going about things…I don't know. It's like he has this very narrow view of the world and what will make him happy and if something doesn't match up with the picture in his head…"

"He goes ballistic trying to fix it," Eric concluded.

"Exactly. When he's just being my friend he's amazing, but lately he's busy playing matchmaker. And when he's in matchmaker mode it's all I can do to stop myself from throttling him. "

"Is Topanga as bad as Cory and Shawn?"

"Not usually. Most of the time she tries to respect my wishes and not force me with Shawn, but she also wants to see Shawn happy. And she has Cory whispering in her ear." Angela grabbed a new napkin and began tearing it into little shreds. "They're freaks who have been in love since the sandbox and sometimes they don't understand any different." She looked up when Eric laughed. "What's so funny?"

He leaned forward as if he was about to let her in on some dirty little secret and whispered, "Cory and Topanga did _not_ fall in love in the sandbox. Or the monkey bars, or any place else involving a playground. They haven't been in love since they were two." He sat back in his chair and resumed talking at a normal volume. "I don't care what they claim, it just didn't happen that way."

"Then how did it happen?"

"I don't know, middle school, high school? Before that Cory thought girls had cooties and that Topanga was a little weirdo hippie girl who communicated with otherworldly creatures for answers in math class." At least he thinks he remembers Cory and Shawn ranting about that once as kids. They had been pretty difficult to tune out at times.

_Otherworldly creatures?_ "I'm sorry, she what?"

"He dated girls before her. And again when they broke up a few times, and he even talked to that little ski bunny when they were together so…"

"I get the picture."

"And I'm sure she dated before Cory and during their break-ups, too."

"Why dress it up? Falling in love in your early teens and still being together in college despite bumps in the road is pretty great."

"Let me tell you something about Cory and Topanga: they don't just want to be viewed as a great couple. They want to be special. They need to be perfect, to see themselves as the standard every couple sets out to be."

"I've noticed."

"I'm surprised they haven't altered history so the story goes that they were in love before they were born and my mom and Mrs. Lawrence put their huge stomachs together so pre-Cory and pre-Topanga could have play dates."

Angela shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the mental image. "That would be weird."

"Any weirder than rewriting their history to say they fell in love before they were potty-trained?"

"No."

"You just gotta be like me."

"Like you how?"

"Stop caring about what people think. You don't want Shawn to keep stringing you along? Don't let him. Get out there and start dating again. I'm sure the second word got out that you were available guys were knocking themselves over to ask you out." Eric caught her look. "What? Sure, I don't know you that well and you're a little closed off, but you're hot and must have tons of guys…"

"Closed off?! What is that supposed to mean? I am not closed off." It wasn't the first time she's been told that and she hated it.

"All I meant was that you're not the easiest person to get to know."

"And you're an open book?"

"I think so, yes."

"Please, for all of your talk about not caring what people think you sure as hell seem to put a lot of stock in others' opinions of you."

"I do not. People can think whatever they want. It doesn't mean anything to me."

"Then how come you didn't have an answer when I asked which Eric is the real Eric?"

"Why does there need to be only one? I happen to be a multifaceted human being."

"You mean you're a scared one."

"I'm not…"

"The Eric I see in the student union wouldn't know multifaceted was even a word, let alone know how to use it in a sentence. You say I'm closed off? Well, if I am I'm not the only one. The only difference is you're more social and outgoing and hide it with a smile on your face."

He leaned back in his chair and nervously ran his hands through his hair. "What am I scared of?"

"I don't know you well enough to even begin to guess. If I had to throw a theory out there I'd say that you have a pretty good idea of who you are but you're afraid that if you let people see that then they'll reject you or something." She took a deep breath. Things had gotten out of hand. They had been having a nice time until she snapped at him and appeared to have hurt his feelings. "Look…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off like that. I guess I got mad because you're not the first person to say I'm closed off and I hate that label.

"I had to listen to various counselors at every school I was dragged to as a kid tell my dad the same thing. _'Angela would rather read during lunch and recess instead of interacting with the other kids.' _Or the ever popular,_ 'Angela is hesitant to make a friend.'_ No one seemed to care how difficult it was. Maybe I didn't go telling my life story to people I just met and prefer to keep things close to the vest until I knew them better, but so what? I moved around so much it was hard to make real friends. It seemed whenever I made one it was time to pack up and leave and start the whole process all over. It was hard being the new girl in class and I never stopped being the new girl."

Eric didn't know how to respond to that. He was able to stay in the same place, with pretty much the same group of people, his entire life. His family moved into their house before he started kindergarten and only traveled for the rare vacation or trip to a relative's house. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not looking for sympathy. As a kid I didn't know any different and it was fun seeing so many places. I had more stamps in my passport by age five than most people will in their entire lives. Believe it or not I actually had a pretty good childhood. It was just lonely sometimes."

"Did your mom get tired of the moves? Is that why she left?" He noticed she tensed up immediately at the mention of her mother. "Sorry…something else that isn't my business."

She waved him off. "It's fine. I think she just got tired of her life in general…every part of it."

"I'm sure she didn't get tired of you."

"If that were true she would've taken me with her, or at least she'd want to see me on occasion. I haven't seen or heard from her in years."

"Oh."

"It is what it is and I can't change anything. I'd rather move on and live my life the way I want."

"And living the way you want means hiding out at the museum on a Friday night?"

Eric had her there. "Clearly things aren't perfect but I'm working on it."

"That offer to beat up Cory is good. I'll even kick Shawn's ass a little if you want."

"But he's not your brother. Therefore the inalienable right to justify it doesn't exist."

"Eh, I've lived with him on more than one occasion. That gives me some right."

"I'll let you know," she said with a quiet laugh. "I suppose we should get the check." Angela reached for her purse, but he stopped her. "What are you…"

"It's on me."

"Oh, you don't have to…"

"I asked you to dinner so it's my treat."

She wanted to argue, but had a feeling she wouldn't win. "Okay."

"Besides, we're not done yet. We haven't opened our fortune cookies." He gestured to the center of their table. "And look, they gave us extra so we each get two."

She smiled at the excitement in his voice. It didn't seem to take much to make him happy. "Does that mean double the good luck or double the bad?"

"It depends on what our fortunes say. You pick first."

Angela grabbed a cookie and, after tearing the cellophane, broke open the cookie. She promptly doubled over with laughter. "_It never pays to kick a skunk_."

He laughed with her. "You don't want to scare one either."

"Please don't tell me you know that based on personal experience."

"Unfortunately."

"Why would you scare a skunk?"

"It was sort of a mutual surprise thing. I spotted something by my back tire and when I went to check it out let's just say I was the one who suffered."

"I can imagine. Okay, it's your turn."

"_Your shoes will make you happy today_." Eric looked down at his feet. "My feet don't hurt so I guess it's true."

Angela took her final cookie. "_There is never a wrong time to make new friends_."

"Now that is very true." He picked up the last remaining cookie. "Let's see if this fortune can beat shoes." He tore it open. "_A short stranger will soon enter your life with blessings to share. _What the hell does that mean? Should I be on the lookout for generous Oompa Loompas?"

"Maybe it means Tommy, or whatever child you end up being a big brother to," she suggested.

"Yeah, that makes more sense."

"And if you ever come across any Oompa Loompas let me know so I can run the other way."

"Aw, do they scare you?"

"No, I find little men with orange skin, green hair, and white eyebrows who sing in unison positively charming."

"When you put it that way they do sound kind of creepy."

"Kind of?"

"Fine, terrifying." He signaled to the waiter for the check. "I suppose we should get going."

"Do you mind if we stop for ice cream on the way? My treat."

"You can't just let me pay for dinner, can you?"

"I feel like some ice cream."

"You should know I like two scoops with my waffle cone."

/

A little while later they were leaving the ice cream shop. Though it was still winter it was pretty mild out and they decided to walk a bit before going back to the car. "I know you thought I was just joking around before," Eric began, "but seriously, there's got to be a ton of guys who have asked you out."

"I don't know about a ton."

"But there have been a few?"

Angela averted her eyes. "There's this guy, Ron, he's in my history class. He's asked me out a couple times."

"And why haven't we gone out with Ron yet," he asked. "Is he an uggo?"

"What," she said through giggles, "no! He's very attractive."

"Stupid, then?"

"No."

"He's not the professor, is he?" She gave him an incredulous stare. "I'll take that as a no. So what's the problem?"

"If I start dating again then…well, I'm dating again." She kicked a rock down the sidewalk. "Dating and relationships haven't been kind to me lately. I thought things with Shawn would be different, but I couldn't have been more wrong. What if my next relationship ends just as bad, or worse?"

"What if you meet the love of your life and you're together forever?"

"That's a nice thought, but I wouldn't place bets on that."

"You never know when or where you'll find love."

"Can I ask you a question now?"

"Sure."

"You like Rachel, right?"

"Um, hello, have you seen her?"

She rolled her eyes. "If you like her so much, why haven't you taken the chance and asked her out?"

"First of all we live together and that makes things kind of blurry. And also," he hesitated before continuing, "I think she likes Jack more."

"What?" He said the last part so quietly she couldn't hear him.

"I said I think she likes Jack."

"Based on what?"

"I don't know. It's the vibe I get. She looks at him differently. She doesn't look at me the same way," he admitted sadly. In his continued quest to compete with Jack for Rachel's affection he'd noticed little things, like the way she looked at him. Eric wasn't even sure if she realized it yet, but he had. It was just one of the many little things he'd picked up on between them lately. Something was going to happen there. It was only a matter of when.

"They could just be getting along as friends."

"I don't think so."

"In that case it sounds like you need to get back out there dating, too."

"My track record sucks just as bad as yours." There were a few girls he had really liked, but no relationship stuck. They usually imploded within a month, two if he was lucky.

"Yeah, but what was it you said? You never know when or where you'll find love."

"It's easier to give the advice than take it."

"Tell me something I don't know." She looked at him as they approached the car. "Maybe it's time we both break out of our comfort zones."

"Maybe."

/

/

"Hey."

Topanga looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Hi. I was starting to get worried about you. It's late."

"Sorry." Angela hung up her coat and set about gathering her belongings so she could brush her teeth and take a shower before going to bed.

"You missed a good movie."

"I'll catch it another time."

She couldn't help but notice her friend was being rather curt with her answers. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm just tired, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Topanga."

"Where did you go tonight?"

"I told you I went to study group to prepare for the big test coming up in my Lit. class."

She walked over with a notebook in her hands. "This girl named Breanne came by a little while ago to return your Lit. notes. She said you let her borrow them."

"Oh."

"Come on, Angela, what's going on?"

She sighed and sat down on her bed. Even though she hadn't been sneaking around and lying for long she was tired of it. Her candid evening with Eric had been refreshing. "I needed to get out of here for a while. I needed to get away from you, Cory, Shawn, and your latest matchmaking attempts."

"I'm not trying to…"

"Stop." She pointed at Topanga. "I've told you before I'm done with Shawn and I mean it. I'm not going to keep putting myself out there like some fool when he's not ready or willing to do the same for me. I'm finished."

There was finality in her tone that hadn't been there before. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to force you back with Shawn." It drove her crazy because she knew how much Shawn still loved Angela and she'd been trying to be a good friend and support him. Apparently she hadn't been doing as good a job being a friend to the one she called her best friend.

"No? Then why have you been championing the double dates or "random" meetings almost as hard as Cory?"

She sat beside her. "I had this picture in my head of how college was going to be, you know? Me and Cory…you and Shawn…two young couples in love surviving their way through college together. I guess it's hard to let go of that image."

"You have to. You don't have a choice. Me and Shawn are done."

"Even as friends?"

"I don't know, but whatever we will be is going to take time."

"I just want you guys to be happy."

"I'm _not_ happy. I need you all to back the hell off. Give me space. I need some room to breathe."

"How about the four of us get together to talk and…"

"No," Angela interrupted, exasperated, "you're not hearing me. There is no four of us, at least not the way it used to be and you need to accept that."

"Okay, I swear. I'll try."

"And you'll get Cory to chill?"

"I'm not a miracle worker," she said with a chuckle, earning a small smile from her friend. "I'll tell him it's in his best interest to mind his business."

"Tell him his physical safety depends upon it."

"You're going to beat him up?"

"Someone will." She grabbed her robe. "I'm going to take a shower."

"So where did you end up going tonight?" At Angela's look she added, "I'm not being nosy, just curious."

"I ran into Eric at the museum and then we grabbed Chinese food and ice cream."

Topanga laughed and went back to her magazine. "Fine, don't tell me."

/

/

The next morning Angela headed for the student union. She needed some coffee if she was ever going to get any studying done for her test. She momentarily froze up when she spotted Cory, Shawn, and Topanga sitting on the couch. Jack was with them sitting in one of the chairs. She considered leaving once she received her ordered coffee and muffin, but walked over. "Hi, guys."

Shawn was the first to speak up. "Hi, Angela."

"You missed a great movie last night," Cory told her. "Shawn said how much you would've liked it." Topanga elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! What's the matter with you?"

"I'll catch it some other time."

Jack checked his watch. "Where's Eric? We can't sit here all day waiting for him to come make whatever announcement he has to make."

"Eric has an announcement?"

"He says he's finally found his purpose in life, whatever that means."

"Rachel's not here for it?"

"She has a Saturday class."

Just there Eric popped his head in the door. "Cool you guys are here," he said before disappearing again.

"Was he wearing a top hat?"

"I don't know. I was too distracted by the bowtie."

The door opened again and this time Eric came inside. He was indeed wearing a top hat along with a tuxedo and cape. "Ladies and gentleman, be prepared to be dazzled and amazed because I am…" he made a few awkward gestures with his hands. "…Eric the Great!" There was a popping noise and a banner dropped down from the ceiling that read _Eric the Great_.

"How did you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious, Jackie, I'm a magician. I'm devoting my life to magic and its mysterious ways." He threw his hands up and confetti shot out of his sleeves. "Who wants to be my assistant?" Angela was staring at him and it was impossible to miss her disappointment. It would be a lie to say it didn't bother him. "Would you like to be my lovely assistant?"

"I need to study." She'd hoped after last night she would see more of that guy, but apparently he was going back to his status quo. "It'd be difficult to do so if you chopped me up inside of a box."

He made a rose appear seemingly out of thin air and held it out to her. "What if I promise to put Cory in the box and make him disappear?"

"Hey!"

Angela accepted the rose. "That's tempting, but I'm going to study." It hadn't been funny to watch him act crazy before and now that she saw the other side of him, the one she suspected was closer to the real Eric, it definitely wasn't funny. "See you guys later."

/

Once back in her dorm Angela fully intended to start her work immediately, but spotted an envelope on the desk with her name on it. She opened it and found a picture inside. It was a miniature of the sand dunes she and Eric looked at last night. She flipped it over to see if there was a message. There was.

_Now you can be at peace wherever you are._

She grabbed a tack and stuck it on her bulletin board.


	2. Chapter 2

_I know what you're thinking: don't I have two other stories going on? Why am I publishing something that is neither **Good Things Come** or **Holiday Surprise**? Don't worry, the update for the latter isn't far off. This is is mostly the result of insomnia and looking through some half written odds and ends in my notebook. _

_There is one more part to this that will be coming soon. I hadn't intended for **Twist of the Kaleidoscope** to be more than a one-shot, but you never know when the inspiration will strike. I don't know if there will be anymore to this particular story after I post the next part, but obviously I can never say never when it comes to stories with Angela and Eric, lol. (At the moment I don't know whether I'll leave it marked as complete. If nothing else, it will serve as a place for short stories in this particular timeline.)_

_This takes place a few months after part one. Key cannon events that have happened between then and now: Chet's death, Josh's birth, and Tommy's adoption. Once again, this is season 6 AU._

_Enjoy. :-)_

* * *

"I miss you, too." Angela did her best not to cry as she listened to her father speak. Tears fixed nothing. "Yeah, that would be nice." She balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder and hauled her suitcase onto her bed and worked on getting the zipper undone. "What? No, I'm fine. I was just really looking forward to seeing you, that's all. What can we do? It's not like we can control the weather, right? I know. I love you, too, daddy. Bye."

Once hanging up with her father, she dropped the phone onto her bed, not caring when it bounced to the floor. She'd really been looking forward to getting away and spending Spring Break with her dad. It wasn't the ideal trip for most college freshman, but Angela had been counting down the days. And now, an hour before she was supposed to head to the airport, her flight was canceled. Thousands of flights were being preemptively canceled in anticipation of bad weather.

"Hey, buddy!"

She looked up when her door flew open and Eric appeared, but said nothing.

"Your chauffeur to the airport is here. But first," he said, pulling a paper out from behind his back, "check this out. You know that English paper you helped me with? B+, baby!"

"That's great, Eric, congratulations." She tried to be enthusiastic. He'd worked hard on that paper. But her heart just wasn't in it.

"What's the matter? Why do you-" He stopped talking when he realized that she wasn't packing her suitcase like he originally thought when he came to her room. Her back was to him, but he could see she was taking everything out of her bag. "Call me crazy, but that's the opposite of packing."

"I'm not going."

"Why not? Aw, man, your dad didn't have something military-related that came up at the last minute, did he?" Angela had said in the past that her father always put the military first, even when he didn't want to. It was almost a reflex for him at this point.

"It's the stupid weather." She was close to crying so she was keeping her answers short.

"First of all weather is not stupid. We've been over this. And second, it's fine out, just a little cloudy."

"Apparently there is this massive storm out west that is about to hit my dad's area and then effect a good chunk of the east coast once it moves on. They're cancelling flights left and right in anticipation."

"That's not fair to you."

"I tried to get an earlier flight, but everything was booked up." She picked up the closest object- a text book- and threw it across the room, hitting the wall. "I really needed this. I needed to see my dad. It's been almost a year."

"Nice arm. The football team could use your help. Their quarterback sucks." He picked up the fallen book and set it on the desk. "Who knew a physics book could fly like that? I wonder if it followed all the proper laws of physics."

"I'm not in the mood for jokes right now."

"I'm sorry. You want to get a burger?"

"No."

He took a seat on Topanga's bed and watched Angela empty her suitcase. "You want to go to the history museum? The exhibit on ancient Egypt is supposed to be amazing. Plus, you know- mummies are cool." Ever since they discovered their mutual love of museums they would go together. "Or the planetarium is having something about the history of telescopes. There's supposed to be one that's like four hundred years old. Rumor has it we can even play around with some lenses. That sounds like fun, huh?"

They took turns picking the exhibits and buying the tickets. Then they'd go to dinner to discuss what they saw. She even offered to give him a hand with his last few papers. While he had great ideas, organizing his thoughts to get them onto the page was a challenge. She helped him make sense of the jumble of words in his head. His grades had been on a definite upswing lately. It was refreshing to be around someone who wasn't expecting him to be a buffoon. And Angela definitely seemed to be more relaxed and was opening up to him, too.

"I know it's your turn to pick and pay," he continued, "but this one will be on me. You pick and I'll pay. Consider it a thank you for helping me with the paper."

"No- I mean, thank you for the offer, I appreciate it, but I think I'm just going to stay in tonight and wallow."

"But you'll only end up feeling worse than you do right now."

"That's the point."

"I don't want you spending your whole break moping around."

"I won't. I just need a day or two."

Eric wasn't convinced. "That sounds really depressing. Why do that to yourself?"

"Because it works for me. I give myself a couple days to be miserable and then I move on with my life." She saw his skeptical look. "I'll be fine. I'll keep busy. Topanga has plans of crashing a few more weddings to get ideas. I'm sure I'll get roped into that."

"And spending time with Shawn and Cory is what you want to do?"

She rolled her eyes, but knew he had a point. Shawn was becoming relentless in his attempts to get back together with her. He'd misunderstood her attempt at consoling him over his dad's death a few months back and seemed more determined than ever. Angela held strong in her stance of strictly being his friend. He was simply too unstable for her to depend on for more than that. She couldn't be with someone who claimed to love her in one breath and broke her heart in the next. "I admit it's not ideal, but…" She stopped talking, startled when Eric jumped to his feet.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" She'd swear she could practically see the light bulb that went off over his head.

"Do you trust me," he repeated.

"I…yes. I think."

"Then pack your bags again and be ready to leave in an hour. No questions." This was a great idea, maybe one of his best. If there was a good idea hall of fame, this would win the Nobel Prize for thoughts. "I'll be back."

"But, Eric, what are you-"

"Ah, ah, no questions." He picked up the pile of clothes on the bed and handed it to her. "One hour."

Blindly follow along with what Eric wanted or spend her Spring break as part of a foursome while fending off Shawn's attempts to reunite- how did those become her vacation options? Still, she was intrigued. When it was just the two of them he was fine. He only ramped up the craziness when others were around. "Okay. One hour." What was the worst that could happen?

"Yay," he cheered. "You won't regret it. I promise."

/

/

Amy was in the middle of preparing dinner when Eric came bursting through the back door. "Hi, honey."

"Can't talk now, mom." He made a beeline for the drawers and opened them at random, digging around.

"Eric?" No response. "Eric, what are you looking for?"

"You know all those road maps dad has?"

"Yes, I'm well aware." He was by now throwing things onto the floor. "Hey, hey, my kitchen! What are you doing?"

"I already told you: maps."

"If only you had a map for the maps, right," Morgan remarked with a smirk.

"Can it, weasel."

"Let me guess, you've finally decided you miss your mind and are hoping a map will lead you to it?" She ducked the roll of paper towels that went flying at her. "Mom!"

"Eric, don't throw things at your sister."

"But she-"

"Morgan, be nice to your brother." She dropped the aluminum foil onto the counter. "How do I still have to tell you these things? You're both beyond old enough to know better. Oh, and if either one of you wakes Joshua from his nap there will be hell to pay." Her surprise, miracle child was just a couple months old and still learning that sleep was good, not evil.

"I just need the maps and then I'm outta here."

"Where are you going?"

"Spring break, mom," he said, as if that answered everything.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're going to Florida and have those Spring breaks like they show on TV. Eric, I know you're out on your own and can make your own decisions, but please. That's just full of people making bad decisions and you've been doing so well-"

"Mom, relax. I'm not going to Florida. I'm just…I'm helping out a friend. They were supposed to fly out tonight visit with their dad, but flights were canceled early ahead of a storm. I'm giving them a ride."

"Who is this friend?"

"That doesn't matter. All I'll say is that you know and like them." The fewer details the better. He didn't want Cory, Shawn, and Topanga to find out and put a kink in his plan…or worse, try to tag along. Angela wasn't just going to see her dad. She was getting away from everything.

"So, flights are canceled because of a storm, but you're going to drive in it?"

"I watched the Weather Channel and if we leave soon we should be at our destination before it hits."

"Can't you give me some information? What if something goes wrong and you need to-"

"Man, what a day" Alan exclaimed as he entered through the back door. "People were buying up boating supplies like crazy."

"Did you remember to get the butter, milk, and diaper rash cream?"

He placed the bag on the counter. "Of course."

Morgan grimaced. "Mom, please don't mix up the butter and diaper rash cream in dinner, tonight."

"Why would I do that?"

"The other night you put baby oil in the food when you should've added olive oil."

"I'm sleep-deprived, young lady. You know, you can always be a helpful daughter and volunteer to make dinner every once in a while. I was about your age when I started to cook."

"But-"

Eric waived a bunch of papers around. "Hello? Is any of this helping me find a map?"

Alan just now realized his eldest was here. "What are you doing here? Did you make that mess?"

"I'm going on a little trip and thought it would be nice to know where I'm going. I'm looking for your maps."

"Third drawer on the right," he said, pointing. "When were you going to tell me about this trip? You said you'd give me a hand at the store during your break."

"Sorry, dad, but something came up. A friend needs my help."

"What kind of help and which friend?"

"A good friend needs to see her dad…I mean her dad…I mean their…oh, screw it." He sighed. "This friend was supposed to fly out tonight but her flight was canceled. I'm hoping if we leave tonight we can beat the storms there."

"Well, where are you-"

"You know, I'm technically a grown up and I don't even live here anymore. I don't _have_ to tell you anything. So there." He stuck out his tongue at his parents.

"You do if you want my maps and my car."

"Dad, I have a car."

"You can't take that piece of junk on a long road trip."

"Hey, don't go knocking my Lucille. She's a fine mode of transportation."

"Do you still have to start the car with a screwdriver?"

"Yeah."

"Then I don't want you taking it, especially if there's bad weather."

"But…"

Alan placed the keys in his son's hand. "I'll feel better if you're in my car. Come out to the garage with me. I'll take out Josh's car seat and other random crap."

Eric took the maps he'd need from the drawer before following. "Okay."

A few minutes later Eric was getting ready to drive off. "Thanks for the car, dad. I promise I'll bring it back with the tank full."

"And no dents?"

"Eh, we'll see."

"Eric…"

"Joking, dad, just joking. I'm a good driver."

That was true. Despite all of his goofiness and recent insanity, Alan has never had to worry about his son's driving ability. "When do you think you'll be back? A day or two?"

"I was thinking more like a week or two."

"Oh, so you're not just dropping off this friend? You're hanging around with her and her dad?"

"No, I figured I'd drop Angela off and then drive around, see some sights. Then I'll pick her up and we'll come back. I can take my car if it's a problem."

He could tell Eric had no idea he'd used Angela's name, so Alan wasn't going to say anything. He'd fill Amy in later. "No, take my car. Like I said, I'd feel better knowing you're driving a car you can actually start with a key and has airbags."

"Thanks, dad. I should go if we want to beat the storm."

He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and opened it. He handed the money over. "Here."

"I don't need your money."

"Emergency gas money."

Eric did a quick count of the cash in his hand. "Am I buying gas for every car I pass, too?"

"This is another one of those, 'Giving this to you will make me feel better,' things."

"All right. See you in a couple weeks."

"Wait, just one more thing, I recently got this prototype into the store, but haven't had a chance to use it too much yet." Alan took a box out of the trunk.

"What is it?"

"It's called a GPS: Global Positioning System. The military has been using it for years, but they're only just becoming available to the public now."

"What does it do?"

"You plug your destination into the computer and it will tell you how to get there."

"Wow, so like a map on a computer?"

"Yeah, kind of. Still take the real maps with you just in case it malfunctions or you're in an area without a strong signal, but this should make it a little easier to find your way, especially at night."

"Cool."

"Oh, and if it tells you to turn left but all that is to your left is a pond or a field: use common sense. Don't drive into the pond."

He pretended to think it over. "Driving into bodies of water is bad, thanks for the important safety tip, dad."

/

/

"Sure, I'll have a great time over Spring break with all this homework," Topanga muttered to herself. She dropped her books onto her bed. "It's not like I have a wedding to plan or anything."

"Topanga, you okay?"

"Ah!" She jumped, not expecting to see Angela. "You scared the heck out of me!"

"Sorry. Which professor stuck you with homework?"

"I have to write a paper for my philosophy class."

"One paper doesn't sound so bad."

"Except I don't want to write a twenty-five hundred word essay on…" She trailed off.

"On what?"

"I never looked at the scrap of paper Professor Langley gave me with my topic." She searched through her bag until she came across the crumpled up piece of yellow paper that had obviously come from a legal pad. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"_Are there unwavering moral principles that are right for all of the people all of the time? Yes or no. Provide a convincing argument for your chosen position._"

"Yikes, glad I'm not you."

"Thanks a lot. You'll help me out with it, right? You are the writer." She looked around the room and noticed Angela's bags. It occurred to her that her friend was already supposed to be long gone to see her dad. They'd said their good-byes this morning. "Wait a minute, what are you doing here?"

"It's my dorm, too."

"No, that's not what I mean. I thought you'd be gone for the airport by now."

"That was the plan until my flight was canceled because of storms heading for my dad's location."

"Oh, no, but you were looking forward to it so much. It's been so long since you've see him."

"Mother Nature apparently doesn't care about that."

She took a seat beside Angela on her bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"But don't worry, you won't have a chance to be bored, or sad, and missing your dad. I've already picked three weddings to stake out."

Angela suppressed a sigh. "We'll see. I've got homework, too, and Mr. Feeny said he might be able to get me some work at a bookstore that his friend owns. It's mostly inventory and clerical work, but it's money and I'll be working with books." It wasn't exactly a lie. Mr. Feeny had talked to her about a job at his friend's bookstore, but it was for over the summer. "I promise I'll keep a day or two free so we can have a girl time."

"I guess I can live with that. I was going to catch a movie with Cory before I start to tackle my paper. You want to come? Shawn's doing something with Jack so it would be the three of us."

"No, you go. I'll be fine."

"I'll bring you back some Sno-caps."

"Thanks."

Topanga gave her best friend a tight hug. Things had been a little weird between them lately and she knew it had more to do with Cory and Shawn than anything between the two of them, but she missed her friend. "Are we okay?"

"We're fine. I'm just tired of…of everything. And I was really looking forward to seeing my dad. It's been nearly a year. I miss him."

"I'm sorry. Hopefully you guys will be able to figure something out when the weather clears up."

"Maybe."

"I should go. You know how Cory is about getting to the theater ahead of time."

She chuckled. "He needs time to get there, order his snacks, watch the previews, and leave enough time before the movie starts to run to the bathroom. Oh, and don't forget about staying until all the credits are over in case they toss in a funny bit and wanting to watch the next movie's previews just to be sure he didn't miss one."

"Ugh, I'm trying to block last ones those out." She gave Angela one last squeeze before heading for the door. "We'll talk more when I get back. Maybe we can give each other mani-pedis?"

"Sounds great," was all she said.

"You're not going to spend all day in here alone, are you?"

"No. Eric will be here in ten minutes. Maybe we'll hang out and do something."

Topanga shook her head and laughed. Whenever she didn't want to give a direct answer to where she had been, she'd say she was with Eric. Angela and Eric hanging out: that would be a sight. They had nothing in common and had never hung out outside of the group. There was no reason for them to. "I swear that joke never gets old."

She frowned, no longer able to find the humor in the supposed joke. "Have fun watching the previews."

/

/

"So what is this big plan of yours'?" She and Eric had just finished loading her luggage into the trunk and she couldn't help but notice he'd brought a few bags as well. "And why does it involve your dad's car?"

"Guess."

"I have no…oh! We're going up to New York to check out the Picasso exhibit at the Metropolitan Museum of Art, right? You mentioned you wanted to see that. Would you mind if we also checked out the New York Public Library while we're there? I've always wanted to go. I know you're not a library person, but-"

"Angela, we're not going to New York," he said, making a mental note to pay a visit to that library one day.

"Then where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to see your dad." Eric thought about keeping it a secret, but knew he wouldn't be able to make the entire thirteen hour drive without spilling the beans.

"You're what?"

"We're taking a road trip and your dad is destination numero uno."

She gaped at him. "Are you serious?"

"What do you think?"

"Eric that's so…I can't believe…" She moved to hug him, but pulled back at the last second. "No, wait, it's very sweet, but I can't ask you to do that. I appreciate it and…"

"You're not asking me. I'm offering. I want to take you. I know how much you miss your dad."

"But why- why are you doing this?"

"We're friends. Do I need another reason?"

It had been a long time since Angela was so happy she cried. Actually, she doesn't know if that had ever happened for her. But she was very tempted now. She was doing so much blinking it felt like she was giving off messages in Morse code in an effort to keep her tears at bay. "I don't want you to waste your vacation shuttling me across the country."

"I'm not wasting anything. I want to do this for you. Maybe you can do something for me in return."

Her eyes narrowed. There was always a catch. "What?"

"Let me. Did you ever think that I need to get away, too? These past few weeks have been weird. Jack and Rachel are together and in full coupley-ness-"

"That's not a word."

"There's no other way to describe them. And with Tommy being adopted I don't know what to do with myself. I'd made all these plans for the time we were going to spend together, but now…well…"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for him that he's got a home and a family. That's great and he deserves it. But I still miss him."

There was no hesitation when Angela hugged him this time. "Okay, I'll let you drive me."

"Thanks," he quietly replied, hugging her in return. "Can we stop and pick up road trip junk food?"

"Sure."

"Will you play car games with me?"

"That depends on the game, but yes."

"Can I-"

"Eric, Angela , what are you up to?"

They jumped apart at the sound of Mr. Feeny's voice. He and Dean Bolander were exiting his car. "Hi, Mr. Feeny. I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not going to be able to come over for dinner tomorrow night."

"You were coming over for dinner tomorrow night?" This was news to the educator.

"Duh, it's spaghetti night."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Eric."

"Getting old sucks, huh? But don't worry, since I can't make it maybe the Dean wants to come over for spaghetti night."

"There's no such thing as spaghetti night!"

He leaned in and whispered loudly. "I'm trying to help you. Invite her. Take the reins."

"I'd love to come over for spaghetti night," Lila responded with a smile. "That is, if someone invites me."

Eric nudged his mentor in the ribs. "This is not a drill. You are staring at the business end of a date. Ask her, man."

She could see her colleague was growing weary and a little embarrassed by the conversation and decided to change the subject. "That's an awful lot of luggage. Are you going on a trip?"

"I'm going to see my dad over Spring break."

"Yeah, and if we're going to make good time we should probably head out now."

"Right. See you next semester." Angela gave a brief wave before hopping into the passenger seat.

"You're driving Angela," Mr. Feeny questioned Eric.

"What are friends for?" He slid across the hood to the driver's side. "Hasta la vista, Feeny. And I want all the details on your spaghetti date night with the Dean."

George and Lila watched the car peel out of the parking lot. "I didn't realize Eric and Angela were an item," she said.

"I don't believe they are. I think Shawn is still trying to get Angela back and Eric likes…" He shook his head, almost disgusted with himself. "Great, how did I get wrapped up in their drama?"

"You're a caring teacher who's involved in the lives of his students. That's a good thing, George."

"Thank you."

"Do you know what else you are?"

"What?"

"You are a man who has yet to ask me over for spaghetti night."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the wait. Life has been busy and blah all at the same time. I've had...not writer's block since I have most everything written, maybe editor's block? Is life block a thing? It should be, lol. _

_Anyway, on to the stuff you really care about. There will be two more chapters in this little road trip story. It was originally only going to be one more, but I didn't want to force this chapter beyond what felt like the natural conclusion. So, two more chapters._

_Thank you so much for your feedback and for being so patient with me. I'm going to attempt to get back to a more regular update schedule for this and all of my stories since my brain and muse seem to be working in tandem again. :-)_

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?"

Angela saw Eric's accusatory finger aimed at her shopping basket. She examined the contents, but saw nothing that should cause offense. "I'm buying food."

He plucked a bag of peaches and a banana bunch out of the basket and held them up. "This is fruit."

"I know."

"Why are you buying fruit?"

"It's food for the road."

"I think you missed the part where I said _junk_ food for the road. You know: chips, cookies, candy, donuts- the good stuff. Fruit isn't what...please tell me those aren't vegetables under the tortilla chips." He covered his eyes.

She pulled out the package of assorted, pre-cut veggies. "What's wrong with these?"

"They're worse than the fruit! Honestly, have you never been on a road trip before?"

"Not really. I've moved a lot, but there wasn't much time for fun, games, and "proper" road trip food. Military moves were the epitome of efficient. My dad would have it no other way." She looked back at the vegetables he was protesting. "They come with ranch dressing for dipping. Does that help?"

"Barely."

"I can't just eat crap. You eat nothing but crap, you feel like crap."

"Says who?"

"Fruits and vegetables are healthy, filling snacks that won't leave you constantly hungry and feeling like you need a nap. I'm not some sort of health food nut, but you need balance: everything in moderation."

Eric stared at her for a minute. "You were the kid who wasn't allowed to leave the dinner table until you ate all your vegetables, weren't you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I knew it," he said with a chuckle. "How about this: you pick out a couple delicious, junk food items and I'll get one or two things that show up on the good part of food pyramid."

"That sounds like a fair compromise. Just don't try to pass off Raisinettes as fruit with the rationale they used to be grapes."

"What makes you think I would ever do that?" It was his turn to be on the receiving end of a stare. "Okay, fine. But you have to admit when push comes to shove you could totally make a case for it."

/

/

"Sno-Caps as promised," Topanga announced when she entered hers' and Angela's room. "You said no to the movie, but at least come get dinner with Cory and-" She realized that she was talking to herself. Her friend was gone. There was, however a notecard on her pillow.

"Come on, ladies." Cory appeared in the doorway. "I'm starving. I can't decide if I want tacos or pizza, so I'm thinking taco pizza. Some guy in my calculus class said the pizza place will make them if you ask. They put salsa in the place of marinara sauce. That's like a dream come true, right?" He looked around and saw that his fiancée was alone. "Did Angela not want to get dinner with us either? She's been really antisocial lately, constantly turning down our invites."

"Cory, shush." She read the note over again. It was very short. "Angela's gone."

"Where did she go?"

"I have no idea. She left this note, but that's it."

He took the piece of card stock and read it aloud. "_'I'll see you when I get back. Angela.'_ What the heck does that mean?"

"I suppose it means she'll see us when she gets back."

"Well, duh, Topanga. She says that right here. But where is she? How was she acting when you saw her earlier?"

"She seemed fine. Obviously she's disappointed about not being able to see her dad, but she was okay. I think. You know Angela, even when she's upset and miserable she forces herself to power through like nothing's wrong. It's a distraction."

"Maybe she was able to get a flight out? Or a train?"

"I think she'd have mentioned that."

"What if something happened?" His eyes bugged out. "What if she was kidnapped?"

"Wha-are you crazy?"

"No, no, what if a group came and strong-armed her out of the room and this pathetic little note is the only clue she had time to leave?"

"That's the last time I let you pick a movie that involves hostage negotiations."

"Seriously, writing is Angela's thing. She loves it. Why else would she leave a one-sentence note? Try calling that cellular phone her dad got her."

"I'll try later." It wasn't that she wasn't curious, but as usual Cory was leaping to the worst possible- not even remotely plausible- conclusions. "You know what, I bet you're right. She _was_ kidnapped. We should go round up ransom money." She linked her arm through his. "But first: dinner."

"Hey, guys." Shawn strolled into the room. "Are we getting taco pizza or what?"

"You invited Shawn along when you knew I was going to ask Angela to come?"

"Of course! How else will she see that they are-"

"Where_ is_ Angela?"

"She's gone, Shawnie."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's not here. The coup has been flown. Goodnight, Philadelphia, you've been a beautiful audience. Elvis has left the building."

Topanga rolled her eyes at her fiancé's endless euphemisms. "Look, she probably-"

"Oh, _gone_ gone. But I thought she couldn't get a flight out to see her dad? Where did she go?"

Cory handed the note over to his best friend. "Topanga thinks she may have been kidnapped, but I'm trying my best to keep her calm. You know all the hysterical theories she can come up with."

She yanked Angela's note back from the guys. "Let's go get dinner."

"But-"

"I will call Angela later and find out what's going on. Do you hear me? _I_ will do it. I'm sure part of the reason she left was to get away from you two anyway."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Nothing-just…taco pizza, right? Let's go. I'm excited. Olé!" She stood in the doorway, waiting for them to follow. "Now!"

/

/

"Do you think anyone knows we're gone yet," Angela pondered. They'd been on the road for a couple hours now. That was more than enough time for Topanga to come back after going to the movies with Cory. "And that we left together?" She'd taken just enough time to scribble a note for her roommate. It was brief and vague, just enough to let her know that she was okay.

"I have no idea. If they talk to Feeny or the Dean- yes. All my parents and Morgan know is that I was helping out a friend."

"What about Rachel and Jack? Didn't they see you leave?"

"Jack was out with Shawn and Rachel had one last test this afternoon. I don't know if they'll even notice I'm gone, to be honest. They barely make time to come up for air. They're not going to miss me."

"I sincerely doubt that. You make an impression when you enter a room…or trip into a room. Your absence will definitely be noticeable. Now, me on the other hand, I'm only going to be missed if Topanga needs an opinion on a wedding thing or help with her philosophy paper. Cory and Shawn will notice if they come up with a new matchmaking scheme."

"Nah, trust me, they'll realize you're gone. They'll miss you. They're your friends."

Truth be told, the more time that passed since Christmas the less Angela felt like she belonged in her little group. Her so-called best friends didn't seem to understand her and kept trying to force her into a situation and romantic relationship she no longer desired. Topanga was better than the guys, but she was Cory's fiancée and often got roped in with him. It was exhausting to constantly be on guard. They now acted as though she was the one who ended her relationship with Shawn, like she was the one who broke his heart. Facts had become twisted over time and Shawn was now made out to be the poor victim because she stood up for herself and refused to be jerked around by his ever changing emotions any longer. She would love to be able to hang out with Topanga, Cory, and even Shawn again and have fun like they used to. She missed them. "I guess time will tell."

"So what did you notice about me first, huh," he teased in a joking manner. "Start with my eyes."

She laughed- Eric always seemed to give her a reason to laugh with him instead of at him like others did- and lightly hit his shoulder. "Shut up."

/

/

"I don't even know what to make of this, do you?"

Rachel sat beside Jack on the couch in the Student Union and scanned Eric's letter again. "I'm stumped."

"I mean, Eric's been weird before, but this?" He read aloud. "_Don't worry about me_. _I decided to join the space program and will send you a postcard from Neptune. P.S. I hear it rains diamonds there. I'll try to smuggle some back for you._" He shook his head. "This is out there, even for him. And I'm not even talking about the outer space part."

"He probably just went on a drive. He said he wanted to check out some amusement parks during break. I know that's what he had planned for Tommy before his adoption happened. He probably decided to keep his plans to stay distracted."

"It's Eric. He probably went to Disney World. Barring the Mother Ship ever coming for him Space Mountain is the closest he'll ever get to the final frontier."

"Knock it off. Things have been weird lately at home. Maybe he needed to get away. We still haven't talked with him about us being together and how it shouldn't affect the roommate dynamic. It's been a while and you said you'd handle it."

"I try, but he's hardly ever home. I've tried to talk to him, but he bolts. He says he's working here or at the wilderness store or studying with a friend, but that one is a tough excuse to swallow."

"Actually, it may not be an excuse. I saw his last English paper before I left for my class. He got a B+."

"Really? Wow, okay, maybe he is studying."

"That still doesn't help us find him."

"Didn't you see him when you saw the paper? Any hints?"

"I didn't see him. His stuff was there but I think he was in his room. I figured he was taking a nap to recover from midterms. There was no hint that he was taking off."

"Who took off?"

Rachel and Jack turned around and saw Cory, Topanga, and Shawn entering the Student Union. Jack held up the note. "Your brother's gone."

"Huh?" He read over the piece of paper. "Well, this evening just took a turn for the weird."

"Let me see." Topanga read over his shoulder. "Ooh, there's a planet where it rains diamonds? Why can't it do that on earth?"

"Topanga, focus!"

"You guys haven't seen him, have you," Rachel asked.

"Nope."

"No."

"I saw him yesterday, but nothing since then."

"Have you seen Angela," Shawn questioned the pair on the couch.

"She's gone, too?"

"I did see her this morning when we were both grabbing coffee before class," the redhead answered. "We only had time for a quick hi."

"Wasn't she supposed to go see her dad anyway?" Just earlier today Jack had to listen to his brother vent about how he wouldn't be able to try to win Angela back when she was away with her dad. He called it a wasted vacation. "Give her a break, man. Clearly bombarding her isn't working. All you're doing is pushing her farther away."

"How can you say that?"

He looked around the room in an exaggerated fashion. "You don't see her around anywhere, do you? How many times has she declined when we all go to the movies or get dinner?" He frowned. "Come to think of it, Eric hasn't exactly been Mr. Social either lately. Normally he races us to the car when we grab ice cream, but last week said no."

Topanga dug Angela's note out of her purse and took Eric's from Cory. "Hmm, so they've both been rather anti-social."

"Yes, honey, that's been established. Try to keep up, will ya?"

"And they are both nowhere to be found."

"Again, Topanga, _duh_."

Her eyes darted back and forth between the respective letters. Whenever Angela didn't want to tag along with whatever activity was planned for the night she said she was doing something with Eric; going to the museum, movies, the aquarium, helping him study- there was always something. Topanga thought it was lie. She thought her friend was going for a cheap excuse that no one would ever believe. Either that or she had a new guy she wasn't ready to introduce to the group yet. She'd never imagined Angela was actually spending time with Eric.

"Good evening, everyone," Mr. Feeny exclaimed as she entered the lounge area with Dean Bollander. "My, I would've expected everyone to have cleared out by now and commencing on Spring Break celebrations and relaxation."

"We're trying. How about you, Mr. Feeny?" Cory walked over and nudged his teacher with an elbow. "Commencing on some Spring Break celebrations of your own with the Dean?"

"We've been working." And it was true. They'd been discussing how to handle a few students who were doing poorly in his class yet had scholarships that were dependent upon their grades. He wanted to give them an opportunity to do better and pass. She, on the other hand, while sympathetic to his point of view, said they'd had all year to seek help for any shortcomings. She had a school to help run and budgets to keep. There were hundreds of students on the wait list ready to learn. If you bent rules for one student you'd be expected to bend them for everyone and that wasn't a practical way to run things. The numbers were on her side. They'd agreed to get coffee when talks started turning contentious. "What are you up to?"

"You haven't seen Eric by chance, have you?" If he told anyone what he was up to, Cory was certain that person was Mr. Feeny. "Or Angela?"

"Yes, we actually saw them a few hours ago as they were leaving," the dean answered.

"Oh, okay, you saw them when they…what do you mean as _they_ were leaving? They as in they just happened to leave at the same time for different locations?"

"No, they as in they got into the same car and left. Together."

"They were together," Shawn parroted.

"Eric was driving your father's car, Cory," Mr. Feeny added.

"Wow," Topanga began, "I guess Angela wasn't lying."

"Lying about what?"

She gave a brief rundown about everything that's been going on with Angela and the weird things she's noticed. "I don't know. I assumed she had a new boyfriend she wasn't ready to introduce us to."

"What new boyfriend? Who's she dating?"

She glared at her friend. "You're actually going to try and get jealous now, Shawn? Really? You lost that right the day you told Angela you wanted to see other people and not miss out on anything."

"I don't think she and Eric are dating," George continued.

"But that hug we interrupted did seem cozy."

"They were hugging?!" Cory rushed the dean and grabbed her arm. "And you didn't think to mention that earlier?"

"Cory, do I need to remind you that you are still on probation for physical violence against a teacher and subject to expulsion at the next probable cause?"

He loosened his hold. "This blouse is really nice. What is it, silk?"

"Polyester blend."

"Well, it's just lovely. And the color…wow. Who knew Pepto-Bismol pink could work for a person?"

"Stop now before we're all standing in the hole you're digging for yourself."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Did they say where they were going," Rachel asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Eric said they were-"

"You know," Mr. Feeny interrupted, "don't you think if you were supposed to know- you'd have been informed?"

"But, Mr. Feeny-"

"When you need to know- if you need to know- I'm sure Angela and Eric will be quite happy to fill you in." He wasn't big on keeping secrets, but there must've been a reason the two snuck off without telling any of their friends. Plus the nosiness was becoming bothersome.

"But-"

"Now go on your way. Commence your Spring Break celebrations." He clapped his hands together when no one made a move. "Go! I can always find more homework for you if you'd prefer that." They nearly tripped over themselves to evacuate the area. "I figured that would do it," he said to Lila.

"George, why didn't you just tell them?"

"Because apparently one lesson they still need to learn is respecting the privacy of others'. I seem to have failed them at that." He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "And they were getting on my nerves."

/

"Now what," Shawn asked. He simply couldn't imagine Angela going along with Eric. "Should we quiz your parents?"

Cory checked the time. "I think this is when Josh's bedtime routine starts and I don't think mom and dad would be happy with interruptions right now. She was just saying the other night that he still isn't sleeping much and how tired they all are."

"They have to know what's going on if Eric has your dad's car."

"Let's get dinner," Topanga suggested. "That was the original plan after all."

"But-"

"Shawn, Mr. Feeny's right. If Eric and Angela wanted us to know they'd tell us."

"But what if they're like…" He scrunched up his face, not wanting to picture it. "I mean, he's insane and she-"

"We're getting dinner," Rachel spoke up, standing beside Topanga. "If there's something to know, we'll know eventually."

"I just-"

Cory's gaze went from Topanga to his best friend and it was very clear to him whose side he should take if he wanted to avoid an argument. "Shawnie, let's just go. We're not finding anything out tonight."

"Fine," he mumbled. "This taco pizza had better be worth it."

/

/

"Orange car," Eric exclaimed. "I get one of your points."

"Man, how did I miss that one? It was right next to us." She squinted and looked out the window. "Ha, pink car up ahead! I get my point back."

"I think we need to stop this game. It's getting too dark to play."

"Sure, say that when I'm finally getting my points back."

"Do you want to license plate poker again or- hey, what are you doing? It's not time to switch to your music yet."

Angela held up her wrist, showcasing her watch. "Um, yes, it is. The clock in here is three minutes slow."

"Maybe your watch is three minutes fast."

"I was raised by the most punctual man ever born. My watch is not fast."

"How about we rebel and go by this clock?"

"But-"

"It's one more song. What's the big deal?"

She realized she was being silly trying to stick to such specific time constraints. "Sorry. You're right. I am acting a little ridiculous."

"That's okay. It's your first real road trip. I'll grade you on a learning curve."

"I'm being graded?"

"Uh-huh and you should know that I'm very tough. I learned it all from Mr. Feeny."

"What's my grade right now?"

"Yeah," he scoffed, "like I'm going to tell you."

"Do you accept bribes?"

Eric glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about we get something to eat at the next exit? My treat."

They were almost halfway through their journey. Stopping now could slow them down. "I thought we got food so we wouldn't have to stop?"

"I know, but we've been driving for hours. I need to get out and stretch my legs. We haven't stopped since we first hit West Virginia. Plus, isn't eating at a potentially sketchy roadside diner late at night part of this whole experience?"

He patted her leg. "Now you're getting it! Someone wants that A."

/

"So, how does this compare with what you were expecting from a diner," Eric asked. The waitress had just taken their orders and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Are you kidding me? There are semis parked in the lot, desserts in the display case that look like they've been there since before disco died, and our waitress has a beehive and was smacking her gum. It's everything television promised it would be!"

"Now you're laying it on a little thick." Angela checked her phone. "Topanga calling you?"

"Twice. I'll call her after we get to my dad. My note is enough for now."

"What's your dad like?"

"I've told you about him."

"Not really. All you've said is that to you he's a teddy bear and to everyone else gets the grizzly bear. What kind of guy is he? What are his hobbies?"

She snorted. "Hobbies? My dad is an army man through and through. He talks about things he'd like to do, but he can't resist when the military calls. Guilt eats at him if he dares to take personal time. He's been promising me forever that it's just going to be another couple years, but then something comes up and he says that they need him. But I need him, too. I'm going to be done with college and out in the real world before I know it. How much time am I going to get to spend with him then? It always feels like we need to squeeze a lifetime of memories into each visit. Whenever he goes off somewhere dangerous I never know if he's going to make it and…" Angela stirred her water with the straw, the clinking of ice against the glass almost hypnotic. "His dream retirement is to buy a fishing boat and spend his days on the open water, enjoying the quiet."

"I think he'd get along really well with my dad. They sound a lot alike. My dad loves anything outdoors and he was in the navy when I was really little."

"Navy? Oh, I'm sure they'd get along, but competition would be off the charts."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad is insanely competitive, especially with other branches of the military, always has been. He wants to show who the best of the best truly is, you know?"

"Yeah, my dad gets like that with his old friends, too. It sounds like our dads could turn a relaxing day of fishing into seeing who can catch the most in ten minute."

"With no bait", she added with a smile.

"Right." Eric thought carefully about his next questions. It was something they had never really discussed before. "Do you have any other family or is it just you and your dad?"

"I have some, not many, no one I really know too well because of all the traveling. My dad has a sister who lives near Las Vegas. That's where he grew up. I have a few cousins, too. Dad's parents died when I was young. I barely remember them. My mother was an only child and her dad left the family before her first birthday. I did live with my grandmother while I was going to John Adams'."

"You lived with your mother's mom?"

"Yeah."

"Wasn't that weird after she took off?" He winced, realizing how it sounded. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. It was awkward and we were never all that close. I know she loved me, but she didn't know how to talk to me most days. I think she felt guilty, like she was responsible for her daughter bailing on her husband and kid."

"Why would you want to live with her?"

"Honest?"

"Of course."

"Two reasons: one, my dad was being transferred somewhere he didn't feel was safe for me and gave me the choice between my grandmother and my aunt. I thought if I lived with my grandmother I'd get to see my mother again." Angela's gaze fell to the table. "It never happened. They were careful to only see each other when I was in school or visiting my dad."

"Your grandmother still saw her? That seems wrong."

"We got into this huge fight about it when I found out. I didn't get it. She said it was something I wouldn't understand until I was a mother. But still…I haven't really talked to my grandmother since I moved out after graduation." When she finally looked to Eric again she nearly cringed at the look on his face. "Please don't."

"Don't what?"

"This is why I don't tell people things," she muttered. "Please take that, _'poor, pathetic Angela,'_ look off of your face. I don't need or want your pity. It's life. You have to play the cards you're dealt. Unfortunately my hand happened to be a little shittier than the average person so far. I'll survive. I always do. Nothing's knocked me out for the count yet." He was still staring. "Seriously, stop it."

Eric shook his head. "I don't pity you. I admire you."

"Please."

"I mean it. You've got this inner strength that I just don't have." He caught her eye roll. "You know you're going to be okay. You just know it. No matter how many times people disappoint you and let you down you keep going. You deal with it and come out stronger. I wish I had that kind of faith in myself. I don't. It's not in me. There's not a day that goes by where I don't wonder if I'm going to blow it and ruin my life and waste all this so-called potential people claim I have. What do they see that I don't? I'd love to go one day without that voice in my head."

"I wish I could believe in other people the way you do. I envy that. You know even if you have a setback there will always be family and friends right by your side to cheer you on. You will never be alone. You have a support system that you never have to question and you're a better person for it." Angela twisted her napkin in her hands. "Do you want to know why I believe even if I end up all alone in the world I'm going to be okay? It's because I have to believe it. I learned a long time ago there is no guarantee that somebody will be there to catch me when life knocks me on my ass. If I couldn't even count on my own mother to love me, I don't have a choice but to get up and keep fighting."

"Angela…" Eric could see that she was doing her best to not break down in the middle of the diner. He got up, slid next to her in the booth, and wrapped his arm around her. It was a surprise that she didn't resist and instead leaned against him. "You're not alone."

"Don't."

"No, really. You ever need a friend, or a cheerleader, or just someone to give you a great pep talk when you're feeling down, you know where to find me."

"You don't have to do this. Sure, we've been hanging out for a while, but-"

"Hey, I believe in other people, remember? I don't give up on them. You count, too. Once you've got Eric Matthews as your friend you are in for life. The next time you feel like you're falling just give me a call and I'll run over with a giant net and your favorite ice cream. Or- you know- at least your favorite veggies and ranch dip."

She laughed quietly and squeezed his hand. "Thanks, Eric."

"Anytime."

"And you don't have to worry about ruining your life. You've let fear get the better of you and you made some mistakes, but you're trying. You're resilient. I don't think you'd still be determined to find your path if you didn't have at least a little confidence in yourself. You'd have rolled over and surrendered by now otherwise. "

"I never thought about it like that." He saw the waitress coming back towards the table carrying a couple of large plates and moved back to his side of the booth. "I might need you to make me a self-help tape so I can remember that when finals come around and I'm freaking out."

"You got it."

* * *

_Next chapter: It's not all fun, games, and a little bit of soul searching on the road. There's some drama, too._


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, so I know I said after the previous update there would only be two more chapters to this particular storyline, but in typical me fashion I'm struggling to trim down all the details so it may be three chapters...if no one minds. ;-) Plus, I find that the chapters for this work best slightly shorter than my updates for other stories for some reason._

_Thank you for being patient with me as I trade off updates for different stories. I find it helps prevent story burnout for me. (If anyone reading this is also a reader of Good Things Come, don't worry. I haven't forgotten that. I had been suffering a little bit of editing burnout on that particular storyline and needed a break.) And, as always, thank you for your feedback and messages. :-)_

* * *

"...and then I walked in and found them making out on the couch."

"I'm sorry," Angela said, patting his leg. "That had to suck." This was her first time learning how Jack and Rachel got together, or how Eric found out anyway.

"I just couldn't believe she picked Jack over me, that I lost. I'm ten times more fun than he is, right? Can you imagine Jack on a road trip?"

"Lost? What are you-"

"But he won the bet."

"What bet?"

"We made a bet to see who could win Rachel."

"Are you serious? You guys treated her like some trophy?"

"I know, I know. We're pigs. If it's any consolation I feel really bad about it now. We were wrong. I get it."

She could continue to vent at him for treating a friend like an object, but his remorse seemed genuine. "The thing that bothered you most was "losing" to Jack?"

"I guess." He covered his mouth and tried to hold in a yawn. "Why?"

The yawn didn't go unnoticed. Eric had been yawning and rubbing his eyes a lot in the past hour or so. Still, he seemed hesitant to let her drive. "Nothing, I just think if you'd really wanted to be with Rachel the most devastating part would be watching her with someone else, not that you lost a ridiculous bet with your friend."

He was quiet for several moments. True, it had bothered him to see Rachel with Jack, but not like he thought it would. The thing that bugged him the most was "losing" so to speak. "I wasn't really in love with her, was I?"

"It doesn't sound like it."

"And to be honest, I pretty much focused on making Jack look an idiot instead of trying to make Rachel fall in love with me." He glanced at Angela. "So, what...I loved the competition? That was the fun part?"

"Maybe."

"Does that make me a terrible person?"

"No. Don't get me wrong, it's not your most shining moment, but you're not a terrible person."

"I don't know if I should be relieved I didn't love her or pissed that I wasted so many months thinking I did."

She put her hand on his arm. "Be relieved and learn from it. You can't change the past and if you spend too much time looking back and analyzing things you could miss the next opportunity that comes your way."

"Smart advice, of course you're also trusting that I'm not too stupid to see when opportunity is in front of me." He yawned again.

"Eric, you're _not _stupid. You're a creative thinker. You are also very tired and I insist you let me drive for a while."

"No, I'm okay. Maybe we'll stop for coffee at the next exit. That will perk me up."

"Come on. You've been doing all the driving and we still have a couple hours left to go. Take a nap."

He hesitated. "I don't know."

"What did Cory tell you about my driving? You cannot take the word of someone who would be outrun by an elderly person with a walker."

"Are you a bit of a speed demon?"

"Compared to Cory, yes, but then who isn't? Baby Josh probably cruises in his stroller at a faster speed," she quipped, making Eric smile. "Remember what I said about the elderly person and the walker? I didn't pull that example out of my ass. It actually happened."

"Oh, I believe you. I've been in the car with him."

"Then let me drive."

"Angela, it's my dad's car."

"I know."

"If anything happened to it, I'd rather he be mad at me, not you."

"Why do you think something could happen?"

"I don't, it's just on the off chance one of us were to hit a deer or skid to the side of the road or get rear ended I would want it to happen with me behind the wheel."

"That's a long, rambling way of saying you don't trust me to drive."

"Dad doesn't even like when my mom drives his car." He hated having the seat position messed up and his preferred radio stations changed. "He handed over the keys without me asking- and I wasn't going to even try. That's huge for him. He trusted me in a way he hasn't in a long time."

"I get that, but answer one thing for me."

"Shoot."

"How do you think he'll react if we get into an accident because you were falling asleep when you had a passenger with a license and was very well rested from her nap? You're a bigger hazard than I am right now."

That never occurred to him. His dad would go ballistic if he fell asleep behind the wheel. Eric sighed, watching as lightning lit up the sky in the distance. They were closing in on the storms he'd hoped to avoid. He really did need to close his eyes for a little bit. Exhaustion and bad weather were difficult enough to combat by themselves, together they were downright dangerous. "Fine, we'll switch at the next exit."

"Smart move, if something did happen you wouldn't only have your dad to worry about. Mine would want to kick your ass, too."

/

/

Shawn tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. His thoughts kept drifting to Angela. Ever since he'd found out she took off with Eric of all people he was unable to focus on anything else. He glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand: _2:48._ It was much too early to go out and do anything; or too late, depending how you looked at it. "Cory," he called out in a loud whisper. "Cory?" He reached under his bed, pulled out a flashlight, and shined it on his best friend's face. "Cory, are you awake?"

Cory bolted upright in bed. "No, clowns, no!" He was blinded as soon as he opened his eyes. "Ah!"

"Relax. No clowns." He turned off the flashlight and switched on the lamp. "It's just me."

"Shawn?" He rubbed his eyes as they tried to adjust. "What are you doing? What time is it?"

"Almost three."

"Oh, okay. Nice chatting with you. Nighty-night." He fell backwards onto his pillow.

"Cory, get up!"

"This had better be good," he grumbled, sitting up again. After pulling all-nighters for the past week cramming for midterms, the exhaustion had caught up with him. "Did you have the clown dream tonight, too?"

"You know we never have the clown dream on the same night. That would just be weird."

"Any weirder than both of us have the exact same recurring nightmare?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then what is it? Spit it out."

"Was Jack right?"

"If I say yes can I go back to sleep?"

"Damn it, Cory, I really need to talk."

"You're buying me breakfast tomorrow."

"Fine."

Cory sighed before kicking the covers off and moving to sit at the edge of his bed. "All right, what is it?"

"Do you think Jack was right about me pushing Angela away?"

"You have been hounding her these past few weeks."

"It's not like I'm alone. You told me to do it! You've been saying how meant to be we are and said I shouldn't quit."

"Then I guess I'm hounding her, too, by trying to get you guys back together."

"Where does Eric fit in?"

"I didn't know they were hanging out until you did, Shawnie."

"What do you think they're doing? What kind of relationship do they have?"

He fought to keep his eyes open. "I have no idea and frankly, I don't want to think about it too much."

"You really think they're...that they-"

"I don't know." He rested his elbow on his leg and held his head in his hand.

Shawn was frustrated with his friend's lack of answers. "Can't you give me anything else?"

"It's three in the morning. Forgive me for not prepping for this verbal pop quiz," he snapped. "Even Mr. Feeny has the decency to wait until the sun is up."

"Sorry if my life crisis is bothering you. It's not my fault bad things keep happening to me."

"Oh, cut the crap, Shawn."

His jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" Even a mild swear was rare from his friend. Cory still said fiddlesticks when he stubbed a toe.

"You did this to yourself. You're the one who broke up with Angela to see what else was out there. You wanted to meet new people. I told you to stay with the girl you loved, who loved you. I warned you that you were throwing away one of the best things in your life, but you didn't listen." Cory was fairly certain he'd regret most of this rant in the morning, but he was working on about two hours of sleep. The filter between his brain and mouth weren't awake yet, leaving him unable to phrase things in a Shawn-safe manner. "You can't have it both ways. You can't have Angela around only when you feel like it. She's not a winter coat you put in the back of the closet because it's out of season."

"You're against me now, too?"

"I'm always going to be on your side and root for you and Angela to get back together."

"I sense a "but" in there."

"But yes, maybe Jack is right. Maybe all you can do now is back off and see if she comes back to you."

"And if she doesn't?"

"I don't-I don't know." While Shawn was his best friend, he also remembered how hard Angela took the breakup, however much she tried to hide it. She'd trusted him enough to bare her true feelings and all he did was use that information to try and force a reunion. In hindsight Cory can see that he wasn't being a very good friend to her at all. It was almost laughable considering all the work he put in to convince her that they really were friends, not just people who hung out due to circumstance.

Shawn switched off the lamp and lay back down without saying a word. He heard Cory burrowing back underneath his blankets and when he said nothing else, assumed he had fallen back to sleep immediately.

"Shawn?"

He jumped. "Yeah?"

"Just give her time. She'll come around."

"You think?"

He wanted to give an emphatic positive to the question posed, but all he could muster was a lukewarm, "Maybe."

/

/

Angela spotted the sign welcoming her to Lexington in between sheets of rain. It began to pour not long after she took the wheel. She wasn't sure she had ever seen rain like this before, certainly had never driven in it. The car ahead of her only had one working brake light and while she wanted to get around it the wind seemed to be working against her. She briefly glanced to Eric in the passenger seat. If it wasn't for the occasional snore or mumbled gibberish she'd swear he was in a coma. How was it possible for a person to sleep that soundly? Between the claps of thunder, cracks of lightning, and the howling wind she thought for sure he'd be awake.

After another hour or so of tense driving, Angela realized that the driver's side of the car was drooping lower at an exceptionally quick pace. They must've hit something at some point; a bottle, a rock, a piece of glass. "Eric?"

He shifted around in his seat. "Hmm…yeah?"

"I think we have a flat tire."

"There should be Band-Aids in in the glove box to fix it," he mumbled, still half asleep.

She shook his shoulder. "Eric."

He opened his eyes. "Okay, I'm up. What is it?"

"We've got a flat."

Eric noticed the same thing she saw earlier: the driver side was definitely lower. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean, what did I do? I didn't do anything except navigate the monsoon for the last couple hours."

"Oh, wow, when did it start raining?"

"It's been a while. You were out of it. How are you such a heavy sleeper?"

He shrugged. "It's one of the few things I excel at. I did a sleep study once to analyze dreams, boy was the lady running it impressed. The poor mouse on the other hand-"

"I'm sure that's a great story, but tell me later. What are we going to do about the tire?"

"Where are we? We've got to be close to your dad's, right?"

"We passed Lexington about an hour and a half ago. But before that the highway patrol was diverting cars away from a washed out road, so we're behind sched…ooh, what does that sign say?"

He leaned forward. "Welcome to Elizabethtown. Population…"

"We don't need to know that. It's too far to drive on a flat, right?"

"I think so," he began, fiddling with the GPS device from his dad and comparing it to the old-fashioned map. "Yeah, we're still almost two hours out. It's not safe, especially in this weather. I'd say keep going until the next exit, but I don't want to risk driving on the rim when it's like this." Eric shook his head, wishing weather conditions were better, or at least that it was daylight. "Just pull to the shoulder when we get to an overpass. My dad's got an emergency kit in the trunk. There should be some flares in there."

"Okay."

/

"Angela, get back in the car," Eric said a few minutes later. "We don't both need to get soaked and be targets for lightning."

"I'm not sitting and doing nothing while you fix it. I know how to change a tire, too." They practically had to shout to hear each other over the rain.

"But- damn it!" The flashlight kept falling to the side. Perfect. They had tried to find a light to park near, but it seemed they were out due to the storm. Now they were on a deserted highway in bad weather with absolutely nothing around them for miles. Angela's phone wasn't getting a signal so they couldn't even call for a tow truck. The only thing working in their favor was being under the overpass, though with the wind they may as well be standing out in the open.

"Here." She picked up the flashlight. "I'll hold it steady."

As he got to work loosening the lug nuts, Eric found a new appreciation for his dad's insistence at teaching basic car repairs when he got his license. Dad even made him change a tire with the sprinklers going at him to simulate rain. He claimed it was a technique they used in the navy, but Eric occasionally wondered if he just enjoyed making things challenging sometimes.

Angela felt useless standing there holding the light, but she'd just be in the way if she tried to help. Eric seemed to know what he was doing. She kept looking up, both mesmerized and terrified by the lightning that crawled across the night sky.

"Almost done," he shouted, placing the wheel cap back on. Eric was gathering the tools together when he heard a loud horn. Just ahead, in the oncoming lane, was a semi struggling to keep straight. It kept drifting into their lane seemed to be headed right for them. He grabbed onto Angela's jacket with both hands and pulled her down, taking cover near the trunk. The truck whizzed by, running over a wrench, but sparing them and the car. They were drenched by the wave the truck left in its wake. "You okay," he asked a few moments later, noting her dazed expression. "Angela?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered slowly. "I'm fine." It had just registered with her brain to run when Eric pulled her out of the way. "Thanks."

He nodded, a little stunned by the incident himself. They sat there for a minute, trying to regain their bearings.

"We should get up. No need to be roadkill for another truck."

"Right." Eric stood and held out his hands to help Angela to her feet. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"I'm definitely awake now," he responded in an attempt to crack a joke. It was either laugh or freak out over how close they came to serious trouble.

The remainder of the drive was nowhere near as eventful, for which they were both grateful. Daylight was breaking as Eric approached the base. It was still raining heavily, but the wind had died down. "Where do I go?"

"Just drive up to the gate. They'll ask to see our I.D.'s and your registration. Then they will probably send us to the visitor's center for a pass for you. I'm not sure if my dad alerted them to my flight cancellation, so they may no longer be expecting me, but I still have my military I.D. so I should be okay."

"You're what?"

"My military family I.D., this way I can access other parts of the base when I'm with dad." She took it out of her wallet. "See? It kills me that this picture is better than the one on my license."

"Both pictures look good to me. They need to know ahead of time who is coming?"

"It's quicker if they have a head's up. It's a military base, not a hotel. They need to know who is here."

"Right."

/

/

"I'm such a terrible person, Topanga," Cory ranted. "I yelled at Shawn. I crushed his hope of getting Angela back. I think I even swore at him."

Her eyebrows shot up. He showed up at her aunt's house just before seven a nervous wreck. "Wow. What happened?" She listened as he explained the events of the previous night. "Cory, honey, you were right. I'm so proud of you."

"Are you out of your mind?! It's Shawn! He doesn't need me to be right. He needs me to be there for him."

"And you were. I think at this point Shawn needs someone who will tell him the truth, no matter how much it hurts."

"The rest of the world does that enough. I'm the one who tries to keep him positive and looking toward the future. And right now that future is a reunion with Angela."

She put her hand on his knee. "Cory, it needs to be right for both of them, not just Shawn. If they work it out someday, great, I will be happy and support them. But he really hurt Angela and she has made it clear that a reunion isn't what she wants, at least not right now. Respect her and her decision, or else we may lose her as a friend for good."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little?"

"Do you see her around? She took off and only left a note. When's the last time she agreed to hang out with us?"

"I guess it's been a while. But, Shawn-"

"You said the right things last night. He needed to hear them. Maybe, coming from you, he'll actually listen."

"But I want to help him get Angela back. I want us to be two couples surviving college together. They're supposed to be like us."

"Cory, we're us and Shawn and Angela are…_were_ Shawn and Angela. They can't be us like we can't be them."

He laid his head on her shoulder and muttered, "Everyone should be like us."

"If the whole world was like us, it would be a pretty boring world."

"But it would be a dependable world."

"As long as we can depend on each other, that's all I need." Topanga leaned forward for a kiss, but was left hanging when he got up. "Hey, what-"

"Why is Angela hanging out with Eric? Why is he hanging out with her? I've never seen them speak to each other."

"I don't know, but they seem to be spending a lot of time together."

"But they have nothing in common. Eric's an idiot and Angela-"

"She obviously sees a different side to him."

"Oh, Eric doesn't have a different side! It's nutty, nuttier, and nuttiest. Those are his modes."

"Not always."

"Fine, but the last year or two at least. I don't know what's going on with him. He acts like he's in preschool instead of college."

"College can do weird things to people. You have to stop wondering why they are spending time together and accept it. They've been hanging out for months and kept it private for a reason."

"But you said she always told you when she went out with Eric."

"Yes, but I thought the idea was just as crazy as you do and laughed in her face every time. It's only in hindsight that I realized she never once laughed with me."

He sat back down on the couch and ran his hands over his face. "What if they're dating?" He practically choked on those words. "What do I tell Shawn?"

"Advise him to be more careful in his next relationship and treat the girl better."

/

/

"Here we are," Angela stated. "Apartment 3E."

Eric smiled at the barely contained excitement in her voice. He hadn't known what to expect when going through all the checks to get to this point, but she had been fairly accurate when going over what would happen. The only surprise was when they briefly searched the car, though he supposed it made sense. They ran into a few officers who knew her and watched her grow up, and for that reason Sgt. Moore wasn't alerted to their presence so she could surprise her dad.

"I hope he's awake. He's normally up with the sun, but even he occasionally sleeps in. I didn't realize we'd be getting here this early."

"Even if he's not, I'm sure seeing you out weighs missing a few hours' sleep."

She grinned at him. "Thanks."

"It's true."

"No, I mean really. You have no idea how much this means to me." She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you for getting me here."

Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the hug with equal intensity. "You're welcome," he whispered into her hair, which was damp and cold against his cheek. "Do me a favor," he asked, speaking up.

She pulled away enough to see his face. "Yeah?"

"Let's not tell your dad about changing the tire and the semi until after we're sure he likes me. That is, if he's as scary to other people as you've made him out to be."

"Oh, he is," she teased. "But you don't have to worry."

"Really?" He was suspicious. She had, after all, built up quite the daunting image.

"You brought me here. Those are guaranteed bonus points in your favor." She spun around and rang the doorbell. "Watch."

It only took a few moments, but when the door opened and Sgt. Moore laid eyes on Angela, the look on his face was priceless. Eric took a few steps back, allowing father and daughter a bit of privacy.

"Hi, daddy."

"Angela?"

"Surprise!" She dropped her bag and welcomed the bear hug she knew was coming. The one where he lifted her off of her feet, momentarily making her feel like an eight year old again.

"What are you doing here? I thought flights were canceled."

"They were, but I had a little help from a friend."

It was then he noticed that they weren't alone in the hall. There was a boy…well, young man, standing there. He was soaked to the skin. Then again, so was Angela. "Who's the boy," he asked, placing his daughter back on her feet.

She grabbed Eric's arm and pulled him closer. "Dad, this is Eric. He drove me."

"All the way from Philadelphia," he questioned, raising an eyebrow. "In this weather?"

"Yes, sir." He held out his hand. "Eric Matthews. Nice to meet you."

Alvin's eyes narrowed as he realized where he had seen him before. "You're the one who interrupted my daughter's graduation, singing like a lunatic."

He stared up at the man. Angela failed to mention her father was a giant. "You remember me?"

"Let's just say you made an impression."

"Aw, thanks."

"I'm not sure that's a compliment."

"Dad, be nice," Angela warned.

"Sorry." He accepted the handshake. "Master Sergeant Alvin Moore. Well, both of you get in here. No need for them to charge me for water damage to the carpet out here." He closed the door behind them. "Why do you currently resemble drowned rats?"

"We had a little bit of car trouble." She briefly explained what had happened, being sure to include that Eric got her out of the way of the semi. "Between the downpours and being splashed by the truck, well…"

"You should've stopped somewhere to change. You could catch pneumonia staying like that. Angela, you know where your room is." He turned around and pointed a finger at Eric. "And you."

"Yes, sir?"

"Bathroom's right through there." He noticed that his clothes weren't just wet. They were muddy as well. "Plenty of hot water if you need a shower, too."

Eric visibly relaxed. "A hot shower sounds great, thanks."

Angela picked up his bag and gave it to him. He wasn't going to bring it in, planning on finding a hotel later, but she had insisted. "Use all the hot water and I'll kill you," she said with a smile.

He nodded. "Right."

"I'm going to head to the commissary and pick up a few things. Anything in particular your _friend_ likes to eat?"

"No, he's not picky. And why are you saying friend like that? Eric and I _are_ friends."

"Sweetheart, the boy volunteered to drive you 850 miles. Why would he do that if there wasn't something else on his mind?"

"He's a good person. He knew how much I needed to see you, how much I wanted to get away from things at school. He had to get away from stuff, too."

"Who's bothering you at school?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing that I can't handle. Besides, I came here to forget about annoying things, not dwell on them."

"We will talk before you go back."

"But not today."

"All right. So…I'm going to the commissary before the rain picks up again."

"Okay." She turned to go to her room, but saw her dad still lingering near the front door. "What is it?"

"Separate rooms."

"What?"

"Stay in separate rooms until I get back; unless you're in the living room or kitchen."

Angela burst out laughing. "We're _friends_."

"As far as I'm concerned, he's just a boy alone in my apartment with my daughter." Alvin stared at her. "Separate rooms."

"I got it. You're insane, but I got it."

/

A while later Angela came back out to the living room after her shower and discovered that Eric had fallen asleep on the couch while watching the local news. She glanced at the screen when the weatherman came on. Surely her dad would agree to let Eric stay until the storms passed. It wouldn't be right to send him back out in search of a hotel. There was no harm in letting him crash on the couch for a few days. He looked so comfortable already. She startled when he shifted in his sleep and wondered how long she'd been watching him. When he crossed his arms, Angela realized he might be cold. She took the blanket from the back of the couch and covered him. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. I thought you might be chilly."

"Thanks," he murmured, giving her a small smile. "That was…thanks."

"Go back to sleep. I'll save some food for you."

His eyes were already closed. "Cool."


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope everyone who celebrates had a happy holiday and a good New Year. (Mine was okay. It didn't suck, lol.) This chapter has a bit of that Eric silliness (though not stupidity) that I felt had been lacking. I guess it compensates for the drama going on in the rest of it. I will also be addressing something with Shawn that I don't feel the writers did justice with on the show. It was treated as just another one of Shawn's dramas of the week and it's always bugged me. Hopefully I don't come across as too harsh on him. The show neglected showing real consequences for most of his actions that addressing it almost feels like piling even more crap onto him to where I worry I'm either victimizing or vilifying him and neither is my goal._

_And since I've gotten a few questions about it, I am wondering about the general consensus: are readers hoping for this particular Angela and Eric tale to end with them as strictly friends, more than friends, or somewhere in between? I have a couple endings written and am curious to know what people are hoping for._

_As always, thank you for all of your feedback and endless patience. :-) I feel like a broken record sometimes, but I truly appreciate it._

* * *

"I'll kill him."

"Dad, no, that's not necessary," It had taken a few days, but Angela finally told her father everything that had gone on between her and Shawn. "At ease, sergeant." It was nice, though, to have him offer to kill. Sometimes she missed his over protective side. Sometimes.

"That's Master Sergeant to you, private." Alvin couldn't help but smirk at his daughter's use of military lingo. She would often use it as a small child in an attempt to get what she wanted. "And after the way he hurt you? Nope, Hunter's a dead man."

"Really, no. It's okay. I'm okay. I..." She paused and pondered her feelings. "I think I'm over it- over him."

"You're not just saying that to avoid the killing?"

"I mean it. We've been over for nearly eight months. If anything I'm mad at myself for not taking control of the situation sooner. Shawn's always going to be special because he was my first real boyfriend and for a little while he was able to love me, but he changed. He decided he needed something different and doubted what we had. I never did."

"And now?"

"It was nice while it lasted and I learned a lot." She shrugged, not entirely used to this feeling of peace when talking about the end of her relationship. It was a relief to no longer be pained by it. "I just hope Shawn gets his head together for his sake. He needs to do that before he's ready to be anyone's boyfriend again. If he wants me around as a friend, great, it's how we started, but I refuse to be jerked around emotionally by his ever-changing moods any longer."

He reached across the table and patted her hand. "I'm proud of you for being able to stand up for yourself. Those are lessons that can be difficult to learn at any age. A lot of people are so afraid to cut ties even if ending is the best for everyone involved. They hold out hope for something they can never get back."

Angela rested her free hand on top of his. "You and mom?"

His eyes widened in surprise. She never mentioned her mother. Ever. Perhaps she got that from him. If he couldn't fix something he didn't want to deal with it and shoved it to the back recesses of his mind. Of course then he ran the risk of letting it fester too long and have it blow up in his face sooner or later. "Our marriage was in trouble long before she left but I refused to see it. I didn't want to think of myself as a failure at marriage so I buried my head in the sand like a fool. I don't know, sometimes I wonder if I hadn't of been so blind and stubborn if things would've turned out differently- as far as your relationship with her is concerned."

"You mean we'd have a relationship," she quipped in a failed attempt at a joke. "What does it say when I can't remember the sound of her voice anymore?" Even after a decade the wound still wasn't healed. She suspected a family never fully got over their wife and mother walking out and never looking back.

"I still have the old home movies if you wanted to-"

"No."

"I'm sorry, baby."

"It's not your fault. She made her choice. I will never understand her reasons, but whatever those reasons are it's not your fault. She didn't need to have a relationship with you to continue being my mother."

"You know it's not your fault either, don't you? Your mother...she wasn't a happy woman. She didn't love me anymore. I don't know why she chose to surrender her life completely, but what you said is true. They were her reasons, her choices, and no excuse will ever be good enough to justify it."

Angela clenched her father's hand a little tighter, clinging to his words- though she still struggled with it sometimes. "Shawn's mother left him, too."

"Oh?"

"She was more in and out of his life, like a revolving door mom. Then his dad died recently, right after Christmas. And his dad, well, wasn't that great either, also a revolving door."

"Well, I'm sorry he's had a rough go of it, but that doesn't excuse how he treated you. Is that what drew you together initially, your lack of…maternal influence?"

"No, I've never even told him about mom. He knows you guys are divorced and I lived with grandma in high school, but…I don't know, I couldn't bring myself to tell him."

"Why not? Don't you think it would've brought you closer together? Maybe you would've been spared the pain of the breakup."

"I didn't want to be closer to him because of a lack of a mother. That's not a reason to be together- because someone else left."

"Or maybe you were afraid to get closer for fear one of you would turn around and leave like your mothers."

"He ended up leaving me anyway, so…."

"And now he's trying to come back?"

"Yeah, but I'm done playing his game."

"And how does Eric factor in?"

"I told you already, he's a friend…a really good friend." She was no longer focused on her father. Instead she was looking past him to the fridge. He still had a picture she drew when she was nine or ten. It was just the two of them- along with the dog she'd been begging for. She never did get that dog. "I can't believe you still have that picture. No, wait, I can believe you have it, but laminated and on your fridge? Why? It's barely passable stick people surrounded by colorful scribbles, practically crayon vomit."

"They're your colorful scribbles and crayon vomit. I love that picture. It's always the first thing that is put up any place I live, well, first following your actual picture."

"Good to know you have your priorities straight…sometimes."

That last part was mumbled, so Alvin didn't quite catch it. "What was that?"

Angela shook her head. "Nothing. Forget about it."

Alvin didn't want to forget about it, but the ring of the doorbell followed by swift knocks put an end to the conversation for the moment. When he opened his door he found Eric on the other side, looking sheepish and accompanied by a private.

"I didn't mean it," Eric exclaimed, wanting to beat the other guy to the punch. "It was an accident!"

"Matthews, what did you do?"

"I-"

"He wandered into a restricted area, sir," the private answered.

"I was given bad directions," he offered in an attempt to defend himself.

"_I_ gave you the directions and there was nothing wrong with them. They should've taken you directly to the visitor's area. Where did he end up, private?"

"We found him in the yard where the tanks are kept, sir."

"That's on the complete opposite side of the base! How the hell did you get there?"

Angela came up behind her father. "Staging a coup," she questioned Eric with a grin. "Was that your real reason for bringing me here?"

"Please don't try to help me." He had been attempting to give Angela and her father some time alone. He felt bad for being the third wheel, though they didn't treat him like one. Still, until weather conditions were cleared up he was stuck.

"Any damage," Alvin asked.

"The civilian did stand on one of the tanks," the private began, glaring at the unintentional intruder, "but no, no damage."

He nodded. "I'll handle things from here, thank you. Dismissed!"

Eric slinked into the apartment and took a seat on the couch. "So, you really say dismissed and all that? Cool."

"Dad," Angela began, watching as her father paced in front of her friend. She could tell by his expression there was about to be quite the lecture. "At least give him a chance to explain." She sat next to her confused friend. "Eric, please be as specific as possible because I am dying to hear this one."

He looked to her father and was instantly reminded of his own dad when he was about to dish out lectures and punishments. "Well, you see, it started out fine and followed your directions, but I think I took a wrong turn. Then I saw a group of your fellow army people standing in a field and asked the leader guy which way to go."

_Army people? Leader guy? _It was all he could do not to yell. "And then?"

"He started calling out directions at me. He told me to take three lefts, a right, and then another left. So I did."

"But that doesn't sound like the way to-" He looked to his daughter when she doubled over, laughing hysterically. "You find this funny, young lady?"

"Absolutely," she choked out. When she saw that her dad was ready to blow, she made a more serious attempt to compose herself. "Eric, did it sound like he was both singing and yelling at you?"

"Yes! You've run into that weirdo, too?"

"He wasn't giving you directions," Angela stated between intermittent chuckles. "He was leading a cadence call."

"What's a cadence call?"

Alvin stared incredulously at the young man before him. "It's used to keep soldiers dressed- and before you say anything about clothes- that means keeping them moving as a unit in formation."

"Oh, so left, left, left, right, left weren't directions to the visitor's center? I guess that makes sense. It seemed like too many lefts to me," Eric mused, confused when Angela cracked up again. "What? Anybody could've made that mistake."

"Not anyone with common sense."

"Dad, be nice."

"And when you saw that you were getting closer to the tanks you didn't think to turn around?"

"I thought they were displays like at a museum. A few weeks ago Angela and I went to the planetarium and they had replicas of different space shuttles that we could sit in. I thought it was the same kind of thing."

"Definitely not."

"Can you answer one more question for me?"

This ought to be good. "What?"

"Who's Jody? Because they were yelling about them a lot, too."

The question did make him smile just a little bit. "He keeps Susie company during deployments."

Eric furrowed his brow, more confused than before. "Who's Susie?"

"I'll fill you in later," Angela said. "It's a military thing."

"You're lucky you didn't get into more trouble for trespassing onto that part of the base. It's quite the security breach."

"I told the guys who busted me that I was with you. Apparently you scare them. That's got to be a first for a guy named after a chipmunk."

Angela hid behind Eric in an effort to hide her hysterics. "It was nice knowing you."

"What did I do?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You're calling me a chipmunk?"

"No, but you share your name with one. Or have you never seen _Alvin and the Chipmunks_? I mean, really, they've got songs. Good ones. You know that Christmas one where someone wants a hoola hoop? And who can forget the theme song to their cartoon?" He started to sing.

She clapped her hand over his mouth. "Seriously, shut up. Even Cory doesn't Cory things up this badly."

"I Coryed it up?"

"You big time Coryed."

"Crap, I'm sorry, sir. I guess it's a good thing I shut up before I asked if you had brothers named Simon and Theodore, huh?"

/

/

"…and I saw the most beautiful dress in the window. I wasn't going to try it on, but mom talked me into it." Topanga sighed happily into the phone. She was visiting her parents in Pittsburgh for a few days and was having a lot of fun discussing the wedding with her mother. "It was every stereotypical notion of finding the perfect dress come to life. Unfortunately I can't wear it. It has long sleeves and I don't think it will work for the summer wedding we're planning. I'd overheat and pass out long before we're pronounced husband and wife."

"Uh-huh, that's a great idea. I'll get right on that."

"What? Cory, are you even paying attention to me?"

"Of course I am," he lied with an indignant tone. "I always listen to you."

"Then what did I just say?"

"Um…uh, you wanted me to take care of the thing…the thing at that place...the thing at that place you love." He was quiet for a moment. "Am I close?"

"Not even a little bit."

"I'm sorry. It's just Shawn and-"

"Is this what your break is going to be about? Obsessing about Shawn?"

"No, I made sure to leave time to obsess over Angela and Eric, too."

"Cory," she spoke through a groan. "Go to a movie or get some lunch. Didn't you say something about wanting to go to a baseball game with your dad?"

"It's still another week or two until Opening Day."

"Oh, well then go help him at the store. Surprise him. Or go by your mom and help with Josh so she can take a nap. Think about all of the brownie points you'd earn."

"But Shawn-"

"Shawn's a big boy who has to deal with the consequences of his choices and learn to move on with his life. I know you think you were too harsh with him the other night, but you were one hundred percent correct. He made his own bed."

"Please, Shawn's never made his bed a day in his life. I make it for him."

"Maybe that's the problem."

"What do you mean? If the bed doesn't get made-"

"Cory, I didn't mean his literal bed! I'm speaking figuratively."

"Well…stop that."

"And you stop trying to make the save. Shawn's never going to learn how to be happy if you keep trying to fix things for him. He needs to learn how to fix himself. It's sink or swim time."

"Who are you and what have you done with my fiancée? My Topanga would never say to let Shawn sink or swim. She would know that he needs us."

"That was before _my_ best friend stopped confiding in me and then took off without a word. I'm not losing Angela just because you guys can't accept that their relationship is over." She was beyond exasperated at this point and was grateful to be tucked away in Pittsburgh with mom and dad, far from the insanity. Things always made sense when she was with her parents. They centered her. "Or do my friendships not count? Is it Cory and Shawn or bust? Screw everyone else? I know we always joke about it, but is it how you really see things?"

"I'm sorry. I guess we have put you in kind of a weird position with Angela."

"Yes, you have." She checked the time. "I have to go. My dad is taking me out to lunch and then I'm meeting mom for dinner. My poor parents are working so much and almost never home at the same time. I'll call you later, okay? Do not forget to check out that reception hall in Fairmount Park. They have two holes in their calendar for June and the coordinator said they won't last long."

"Just one more thing."

"What?"

"What did Angela say when she called you? Word for word, exactly what did she say?"

They had gone over that about twelve times by now. "I'll talk to you tonight. I love you. You're tap dancing on my last nerve, but I love you. Good-bye."

/

/

"…and then she threw a fit and tossed her plate on the floor because we were out of turkey for her sandwich."

Eric nudged Angela with his elbow. They were eating lunch with her dad and he started to tell stories of what she was like as a child. "Way to go, Miss Stellar Table Manners. And to think you lectured me for having my elbows on the table at the pizza place last week."

"That's only because your sleeve kept going into the garlic butter."

"It was something for later," he joked before turning back to Sgt. Moore. "So, what happened next? Was she grounded?"

"She was four, so no. But she was insistent that she couldn't just have a cheese sandwich because something was missing."

"Oh, so what did she get: ham or chicken?"

"That would've made sense, but no, she insisted on peanut butter."

He made a face. "Seriously? I've come up with some weird food combos, but peanut butter and cheese? I bet you were throwing up the rest of the day."

"You would think, but she not only ate all of it, she demanded another sandwich. Her mother and I were horrified."

Angela ignored the Eric's disgusted face. "I was four! But it's still good."

"You still eat it?"

"Not since I moved out of grandma's house because a mini fridge can only hold so much. The best way to eat it is grilled. It's just like grilled cheese but better."

"We must have different definitions of better."

"No, you watch. When we get back to Philadelphia I'm going to your place and I'm making you dinner."

"I'll have 911 on speed dial."

"Hey, I tried your Oreos and orange juice combo. You owe me."

"Fine," he said, sighing dramatically. "But if I puke I get my choice of the next two…no, three activities."

"Deal."

Alvin closed the lid on his takeout container, the conversation having killed his appetite. Instead he focused on the rapport between his daughter and the boy who's spent the past few nights camping out on his couch. Their jokes, laughter, and smiles seemed to come easily. When telling him about things they've done they finished each other's sentences. They were very comfortable together. He was about to ask a question about an upcoming exhibit they were discussing when his phone rang. "Excuse me," he said as he got up and went to the living room. "Hello? Oh, yes, hi. Right, so tomorrow at thirteen hundred hours instead? Okay. Yes. Sure. See you then." When he went back to the kitchen Angela was burning a hole right through him. "What is it?"

"What do you have to do tomorrow?"

"They need someone to assist at a recruiting event at Fort Knox. I'll be home in time for dinner."

She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "You made plans when you knew I would be here?"

"No, they called me right after you told me about your flight cancellation."

"And when I showed up you couldn't call back and say, 'Sorry, my daughter's here. I can't?' It's so typical."

"Sgt. Meyer was supposed to take care of it, but he's sick and under strict orders to take it easy. Angela, it's an afternoon. What is the big deal?"

"You always do this to me. You promise that we're going to spend all this time together but then the army calls and our plans go out the window."

"I don't always-"

"We haven't seen each other in nearly a year, dad. How many visits between the summer and now have you had to cancel?"

"One or two."

"Five."

He hadn't realized it had been that many. All he knew was that he dreaded the phone call he'd have to make to her every time. "Things come up that I have to take care of. There is a lot of responsibility that comes with my position."

"There's a lot of responsibility that comes with being my father, too, but apparently that doesn't mean as much to you." Angela stood up and stared her father in the eye. "I always knew the army outranked me in your life, but I never thought you'd flaunt it in my face and expect me to be okay with it."

"Angela-"

"No. Go to Fort Knox, don't go, freaking move there for all I care. Don't expect me to be here when you get back. Eric, I'm going to pack. We're leaving."

"But the roads are still a mess. They were saying on the news there's risks of mudslides and-"

"Fine, then I'll fly and you can stay."

She rushed out of the room and Eric winced seconds later when her door slammed shut. When he finally looked at her father he didn't see the tough, intimidating military sergeant always described to him. The man standing before him was neither tough nor intimidating. He was completely lost.

/

/

"This is just too weird," Rachel said, pushing Jack away and scooting to the other end of the couch.

"What's weird?"

"I keep expecting Eric to come barging in and catch us."

"But that's not going to happen. He's hundreds of miles away."

"I know you're right, but it's still weird and we need to talk about it."

He sighed and rested his head on the back cushions to stare at the ceiling. With Eric gone Jack had hoped to take advantage of the time alone with Rachel and focus on being a regular couple. They weren't supposed to be watching their backs for Eric right now. "Talk about what?"

"What are we going to tell Eric when he comes back? He's been avoiding us lately to the point where we didn't even know what was going on with him. We didn't know he was hanging out with Angela or doing better in school and getting B's on papers."

"Why are you complaining? It's been peaceful around here lately. And better grades? Hey, if Angela can translate information into Eric-ese and get it through his kooky brain in a way that makes sense to him, more power to her."

"You don't miss him? I kinda have."

"I guess it has been a little boring around here."

"Nice thing to say to your girlfriend and roommate. How long have I been boring you?"

"Oh, no, you don't. You started this whole Eric conversation. You don't get to turn it into a knock against you when I agree and say things _have_ been different."

She scooted back over to Jack's side of the couch and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay. If anything I'm dreading when they come back home."

"Why?"

"I'm going to be in the middle. Eric's…let's face it, he's my best friend."

"But?"

"Shawn's my brother. If there is something more serious going on between Eric and Angela I'm going to have to pick a side. Hell, even if there's not and they're just friends he's still probably going to see it as some form of betrayal. Shawn loved…loves Angela, I know that, but he wasn't always good to her."

"He's been through a lot. It's only natural that it took him a while to decide what he wants. Not that it's fair to put Angela through the roller coaster, but it's sort of understandable."

"It's not just that." He ran his hand through his hair. "Forget it. It was a long time ago. I don't know why it still bothers me."

"What is it?"

"Promise it won't change the way you see Shawn?"

"Jack, you're scaring me."

"You remember how I told you that Shawn experimented with alcohol a bit in his senior year?"

"Yeah?"

"This one day Angela was here and we were trying to talk some sense into him. He ended up pushing her against the door. It wasn't a gentle thing either. He shoved her hard."

"Oh."

"I know it was the alcohol and he would never soberly act like that, but…" He shook his head. "I guess what gets to me the most is how I handled it. I just stood there. We all stood there as though we couldn't believe what happened. The look on Angela's face was just…hurt, fear, betrayal- you name it and it was there. I didn't even check to see how she was. None of us did; me, Cory, Topanga…not a one. Honestly it was like we were all in a trance until she walked out."

"Jack, you can't blame yourself for-"

"It woke Shawn up and convinced him to get help, but I still can't get Angela's face out of my mind. The only other time I've seen someone look like that was my mother with Chet."

"I thought she left him when you were really young."

"She did. It was when he came over for a visitation. He showed up drunk and got in her face over…I don't know, something. He grabbed her arm and she looked terrified. Seeing my mom scared like that scared me and I started to cry. After that day I didn't see Chet again for a very long time."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." He shrugged her off. "What does this have to do with Shawn and Angela?"

"Yesterday he asked me if I would talk to her when she gets back and tell her that he means it when he says he loves her. All I can do is wonder why I would ever tell Angela to be with someone who put that look on her face even once. I know he got help, did what he was supposed to, and as far as I know hasn't touched alcohol since. I feel like a bad brother for thinking like this. Shawn's not some monster. He got drunk and made a mistake."

"You're not a bad brother. I think it's honorable to consider things beyond familial harmony and be willing to see beyond what he wants."

"Shawn's not going to think so when I refuse to pick a side."

/

/

"Angela loves you sir. I'm sure she didn't mean it when she said she didn't care where you are. She just misses you."

Alvin stared at the chipped woodgrain of his kitchen table and wondered how he got into the position where he was being reassured that his daughter loved him. "I miss her, too. These separations aren't easy for me either."

"You're the one who's always cancelling on her so can't you see why she might think they are?"

He was going to express his outrage, but realized he didn't have a proper counter. "You've known Angela for a long time, correct?"

"I wouldn't say that. Sure, we met a couple years ago, but I don't feel like I really got to know her until a few months ago. It's almost like that's when we really met. A random meeting kind of changed everything."

"What do you mean?" He listened as Eric told him about the night at the museum and the following dinner and ice cream. And how after that they started hanging out and spending more and more time together.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I feel like because we didn't know each other very well that I was able to be myself around her because she wasn't expecting me to act a certain way like everyone else. And I like to think she's let her guard down and been herself, too."

"How does everyone else in your life expect you to behave?"

"Like a crazy idiot."

"Why would they expect that and does it have anything to do with you singing to the principal like a madman at her graduation?"

"Some might call that crazy, but Feeny ended up coming back to town so it was totally worth it."

"What about your little stunt with the tanks today? More idiocy?"

"That was an accident! Though maybe I was an idiot for not catching on sooner."

"At least you didn't inadvertently start any wars."

"That we know of," Eric added.

Alvin sighed. "Tell me, in all of the time you've spent together, what has Angela told you about me?"

"Mainly that she loves you and misses you a lot. She's always saying how she'd give anything to have more time to spend with you. To her it feels like whenever you have the chance to choose between her and the army you pick the army."

He closed his eyes, pained by the young man's words. How had he allowed things to reach such a low in his relationship with his daughter? "I enlisted when I was eighteen. I was smart, but was never one for the classroom and couldn't imagine spending four more years voluntarily stuck behind a desk in college. The army provided the order, structure, and discipline I was searching for. I was no longer the kid who wouldn't apply himself. I had a purpose."

"Yeah, that's kind of what my dad said about joining the Navy."

"Your father is a Navy man?"

"He was. He gave it up when I was really little. He came in second place in his weight class for boxing once," Eric bragged, "got silver gloves and everything."

"That's quite impressive. Why did he give it up?"

"He missed Cory's first steps. After that he realized he'd rather be home."

Alvin was fortunate to be there for Angela's first words and first steps. It wasn't until later that he began missing things. "I don't know what Angela has told you about our family, but-"

"I know about her mom."

"She told you?"

"Yeah."

That was not information she easily shared. "Maybe I didn't know how to adapt to being a single parent, but I love Angela. I've always tried to do what I thought was best for her."

"I'm not the one you need to convince."

/

"Angela, can I come in," Alvin questioned softly, sticking his head inside her room. She hadn't responded to his knocks. When he entered he found that she wasn't packing as she had threatened. Though, he'd almost rather have walked in on her packing than the sight before him. She was curled up on her bed with a stuffed animal clutched to her chest. "You still have your sloth?"

"You won him for me. Of course I kept him."

He smiled at the memory of a carnival many years ago. She'd wanted a stuffed animal so badly and proclaimed him the strongest, best daddy in the world who would win one for her. He wound up spending nearly forty dollars on that rigged game in order to make his little girl happy. "I still can't believe out of all the animals on that wall you chose the sloth." He expected her to pick a teddy bear, maybe a stuffed dog or a duck. But no, not his daughter- his daughter wanted the sloth.

"Sebastian spoke to me."

"That's a name from _The Little Mermaid,_ right?"

"Right."

"Sweetheart, can we talk?"

Angela rolled over and stared at the wall. "You can talk, doesn't mean I have to listen."

"I deserve that." He decided to be bold and sat at the edge of her bed. "I'm not a perfect man or a perfect father. I suppose it's easier to be a man…a soldier than a father. As I solider I know what to do, how to act, what to say- it's not a mystery. I almost never screw it up and the rare times I do the worst that happens is a superior yells at me. But being a father, it's harder. I don't always know what to do or the right things to say. Everything is a mystery and when I screw up my relationship with you suffers. I already failed at the family thing once with your mother and the thought of fracturing our relationship is terrifying."

She sat up and faced her father. "That's the smartest thing you've said all day."

"I'm sorry if I've ever made you feel like you were anything but the most important person in my life."

"I just need you to be there. I'm getting older but I still need my dad. Call more. Visit when you can. Stop cancelling on me unless it is completely out of your control. Be transferred closer to Philadelphia," she added in a quiet voice. It was either that or ask him to retire.

"I promise I will do everything I can to make that happen."

"Good."

"Are we okay?"

"If you keep your promises we will be."

Alvin nodded. "That's fair. I love you, Angela. I'm sorry I haven't done a very good job of showing it lately."

"I love you, too. And I'll try to be understanding when you have to work. You're right, you'll only be gone for the afternoon tomorrow."

"Actually, I won't. I called and told them to get someone else."

"Really?"

It almost hurt how much her face lit up at the news. "They gave me hell, but you're worth it."

Angela threw her arms around him. "Thank you, daddy."

"How about we spend the whole day together tomorrow, just the two of us? I was just reading about a carnival not too far from here. Maybe I can win you another stuffed animal."

"Sounds great, but what about Eric?"

"I'll send him on another tour of the base…this time with a chaperone."


	6. Chapter 6

_I swear I haven't forgotten about Good Things Come and Holiday Surprise. Those updates are coming. I promise. I've just been busy with different responsibilities at work and am still suffering from a bit of writer's/editor's burnout._

_Thanks for letting me know, whether via review or PM, how you're hoping for Eric and Angela's relationship to turn out. It does seem to be leaning heavily one way over the others. Though, despite what the end of this chapter may indicate, I'm still debating how to conclude this particular section of storytelling. As I said before, I have a few different versions written and will go with whichever one feels most natural in the moment._

_(And, because it was brought up by more than one person I wanted to address it; this story in particular will not be ending with a Angela/Shawn reunion. At this time I have no plans of writing a story with them together. I've tried in the past and it just doesn't come. However, that doesn't mean the right story won't come to me at a later date. And if it does, I will write it. I never say never. If I did, I wouldn't have given writing about Angela/Eric more than a passing thought. So, never say never.)_

_Next chapter: Angela and Eric begin the road back to Philly._

_As always, thank you so much for your feedback. It is very much appreciated. :-)_

* * *

The crick in his neck was the first thing Eric was conscious of upon waking up. More than a week of sleeping on Sgt. Moore's couch had taken its toll. The roads were deemed passable- flooding receded and there was no longer a risk of mud slides- days ago yet he stayed. He was going to leave, wanting to give Angela and her father some privacy, but Sgt. Moore practically insisted he stay, pointing out that by the time Eric got to where he was going he'd have to turn back to pick up Angela and head home. He had to admit that was a valid point. Still, he made sure to find something to do most days. Eric knew how important this time with her dad was to Angela and didn't want to intrude.

Even with all of the time spent with her father, she still made time to hang out with him and didn't make him feel like a third wheel. They usually ate dinner together and watched a movie or some television before going to bed. Heck, even Sgt. Moore took him out to lunch a couple times, being sure to mention he was the one who stumbled upon the field of tanks. Eric got even by repeating his _Alvin and the Chipmunks _joke. It was a big hit among the officers. He had to admit it was going to be strange to go back home and back to reality.

He shifted around with the vague hope of getting comfortable enough to fall back to sleep, but was unsuccessful. It was a little after nine and the only other indication of life was faint music coming from somewhere else in the apartment. That was unusual. Typically Sgt. Moore was milling around the kitchen and onto his second cup of coffee by now. Maybe he and Angela went out for breakfast? But then where was the music coming from? Eric gave up on sleep and went to investigate, choosing to ignore the noises he made while getting up. Twenty-one years old and already starting to sound like his father. It had to be the couch.

It didn't take long for the music to lead him to Angela's room. There he found her on her bed surrounded by notebooks and papers. She was so completely engrossed and had no idea he was there. He decided to take advantage of her obliviousness and watch her. He was struck by how pretty she looked in her pajamas and her hair tossed up in a bun. He didn't typically allow his mind to go there. Angela was his friend and you're not supposed to see your friends and think, '_ooh, pretty_,' but that was all that came to mind. She was so relaxed. That was what stood out- she was comfortable. She wasn't on guard or looking over her shoulder for Cory and Shawn to appear. She looked content. Happy. It pleased him to no end that he played a small part in her current merriment. He wished he could guarantee that she'd be this happy when they returned home and momentarily wondered when her happiness began to matter so much to him.

"It's not a museum exhibit, even if dad tries to keep it looking like one," Angela commented, amused. "I won't charge you admission."

"Sorry, I was just following the music. It kind of looked like you didn't want to be bothered."

She smiled at him, catching sight of his sleepy expression and major case of bedhead. Considering how much he cared about his appearance, it was quite adorable. "You're not a bother." It was impossible not to laugh when Eric mimed unhooking a velvet rope as he entered. "I know. It's practically a shrine."

"I like to think my parents would've kept my room like this if they didn't have to give it to Morgan when Josh was born."

"It's hard to believe this is only the third time I've ever been here. My dad is such a crazy minimalist, except when it comes to my things. Then he's a hoarder."

"Oh, so it's more like a _wish you were here_ room?" Eric scanned the wall, mesmerized by all of the medals and certificates. "Is this all of your dad's stuff?"

"Yeah, he won't display them in the living room because he doesn't like showing off. He's very humble. I've always had his stuff up in my room. I'm proud of him and want to brag. I have a few of his things in Philadelphia, but I'm paranoid that someone could take them, so they're kept hidden. But at least I can take them out and look whenever I want."

He whistled. "This is impressive. And now that I see the awards for shooting and marksmanship I'm glad he likes me."

"Who said he likes you," she teased.

"Hello, who did he take to the transportation museum? Not you. Besides, who wouldn't like me?" He moved on to the next wall. "Wow, someone's a bit of a Brainiac."

"Oh, yeah, dad said if I put his awards up, he was putting mine, too."

"Seriously, this has to rival Topanga's collection."

"Well, I did come in third for valedictorian right behind Topanga and…and…I don't remember his name."

Eric closed his eyes and visualized her graduation. He was onstage singing to Mr. Feeny, he looked to the side and, watching him in amazement…or horror, it was hard to tell, were Shawn, Angela, Topanga, Cory, and…"Oh, Minkus!"

"That's it."

"Third, really?" He removed a frame from the wall. It held a Principal's Award with Mr. Feeny's signature on it.

"Yeah, bouncing around to different schools screwed me over a little with credits and learning different teaching styles, though I always did my best to keep up."

"Why hide this? Let people know you're as smart as Topanga."

"I don't know if I would go that far. Besides, Topanga needs to be the smartest person in the room. It's important to her." Angela thought it had something to do with giving up Yale and needing to remind herself how smart she was as some form of self-validation. Not that she's ever broached the topic with her friend. It wouldn't end well. "Me, I don't care. If you act like the smartest person in the room then people expect that to always be true. There's no room for error. Who wants that pressure?"

"That's always been my philosophy. Be dumb and no one expects nothin' from you."

"Eric, you're not-"

"What are all these papers," he interrupted. "More awards?"

She wanted to press the issue and remind him of how smart he was, but it was obvious he wasn't in the mood. "No, just writing I did when I was a kid. There's creative writing assignments, short stories, parts of what I'd hoped would turn into songs, my attempt at nine to write a musical, and a bunch of little plays. Most of them are various one woman shows I would write out and make my parents and stuffed animals watch me perform."

"No way!" He was about to take a seat on the bed when he remembered all of those marksmanship awards on the wall. The floor was safer. "You wrote a one woman show? So did I! Well…it was a one man show."

"Obviously." She choked back giggles when he sat on the floor instead of next to her, knowing exactly why he did it. "You really wrote a show?"

"You mean you never heard of, _Eric Matthews: Look at Me, Look at Me: A One Man Show_?"

"I can't say I have."

"I sold tickets and rented that little theatre space above the bowling alley on Beck St. and everything."

"Big box office success?"

"I thought it had potential, but the critics were rude meanies who either left or fell asleep- even my parents. If they weren't sleeping they looked embarrassed."

"That doesn't sound supportive."

"Eh, it sucked. Maybe I should've left out kindergarten cubby troubles and pooping my pants on a bus when I was six." He caught her look. "It was a field trip and it was a long ride back to the school. No bathrooms on school busses. No one would sit next to me for weeks. Even the teacher looked at me weird."

She rubbed his shoulder. "Aw, I'm sorry."

"That's okay. At least I tried to do something, right?"

"Definitely."

"And when I get some more life experience I'm going to write a hit!"

"I look forward to that. Do you still have it?"

"The sucky play?" She nodded. "Yeah, it's propping up a wobbly table leg at home. Why?"

"I'd like to read it sometime. Maybe you can even act it out for me."

"Even though it sucks?"

"Yes."

"Will you let me read yours'?"

"Sure."

"Will you act one out?"

"We'll see."

/

/

Shawn closed the door to his dorm and stepped out into the hall, careful not to jostle the bags in his hand. He'd been a little lazy in getting the garbage out over break, but now that Cory was due to come back to the dorms after having spent a few days at home to hang out with his family, he was hauling ass to get the room clean so as to avoid a lecture. A loud thud from Angela and Topanga's room across the hall caught his attention. Weird. As far as he knew Topanga was still in Pittsburgh and Angela was with her father...and Eric. He turned the knob and it was unlocked. There he found Topanga crouched on the floor with a pile of books at her feet. "Topanga?"

"I'm fine," she called out, "just knocked over some books."

He entered the room and knelt down to help her. "What did you do, take out the whole bookcase?"

"No, just one shelf. I accidentally put all my heavy books to one side and it buckled." She sighed and sat back on her heels. "Man, the screws are bent. Do you think maintenance would fix this kind of thing?"

"It's your bookcase, not theirs', so probably not. Just get Cory's dad to fix it."

"Yeah, maybe. Though what I really need to do is figure out how to do basic repairs myself. This way I won't have to wait for someone else to fix it for me. Why didn't they ever cover this kind of stuff in home economics class?"

"You're talking to a guy who never had much of a home and definitely didn't have any economics. And as for taking classes," he said with a chuckle, "well-"

"What are you doing here, Shawn? If you're here to whine about Angela, you've come to the wrong person."

"I only-"

"I love you and I'm always going to want good things for you, but right now? My priority in this saga is repairing my relationship with my best friend, so: Team Angela."

"Got it." He stood and shoved his hands into his pockets. "But I only came to see what the noise was."

"Oh. Sorry."

"That's okay. What are you doing back already? I thought you were in Pittsburgh until Thursday."

"That was the plan, but…I don't know. My parents were being weird. I couldn't take it anymore."

"Weird how?"

"They just weren't acting like themselves. They were distant. The whole time I was there I hardly spent time with both of them together. It was one or the other. They were barely even home at the same time."

He pulled out one of the desk chairs and took a seat. "Maybe they were having an argument and wanted to keep you out of it."

"Shawn, the only argument my parents have ever had was over who loved whom more. And that can hardly count because they both won."

"Anybody can have a fight. No one's perfect."

"My parents are," she insisted. "They're perfect together. Everything I know about love I learned from watching them. It's how I know Cory and I are perfect for each other."

"You and Cory _are_ perfect together," he remarked. "I've watched you guys my whole life. It's how I know Angela and I are…" He saw her glare and shut up. "Sorry." He didn't know what it was Topanga wanted to hear. "Maybe it was just an off week."

"I hope you're right. They're coming to town in May to get into the meat of the wedding planning with me. I'm sure they'll be back to normal by then."

"Surrounded by you and Cory and all that nauseating love and happiness, how could they not get caught up in it?"

"What do you mean by nauseating?"

/

/

"This is so pathetic," Eric exclaimed, shaking his head in wonder.

"Hey, I told you I was only seven when I wrote this." Angela was draped across her bed in order to read over his shoulder. "Give me a break."

"No, it's not bad, it's actually really good. Who knew a tale about a chameleon with oversized sunglasses scared in the big city could be this interesting? I'm hooked."

"Then why did you say it was pathetic?" Why was she putting so much stock into his opinion of something she wrote in second grade?

"You wrote better at seven than I did at eighteen. Hell, this is better than I write now. _That's _pathetic." He turned his head slightly to look at her, wincing when the movement aggravated the sore muscles in his neck. "How were you this creative as a kid?"

"I don't know, not having any brothers or sisters or never being in a place long enough to make real friends, maybe? I had to come up with my own fun a lot of the time."

"Sorry."

"You don't have to be."

"Still, the story is good."

"I think you're exaggerating a little bit."

"Nope. Even I can understand what you were trying to say with this- at least on a deeper level."

"I was seven and it was a silly story about a chameleon. There is no deeper level."

"Really, I think the chameleon was you and the new city was every place you ever moved to."

Huh. "Still not seeing the deeper level."

"What are chameleons experts at?"

"Catching things with their tongues?"

"Blending in. They adapt to their surroundings and do their best not to stand out, attract no predators yet observe everything."

"And where do the sunglasses factor in?"

"Sometimes life gets too real and you need a comical prop."

She hated to admit it, but maybe there was subtext. Maybe the story was the way she tried to express feelings of fear regarding all the changes that were constantly happening in her life. Not that anyone took the time to see past the cute tale of a chameleon and his glasses- not even her. "All things considered I had it pretty good. I had a lot of fun seeing so many different places. It never occurred to me that I might be missing out on anything as a kid. I mean, after my mom left I knew what was missing, but other than that things were normal."

_Other than that?_ "A lot of these one woman shows are more like one woman musicals. And some of these songs are pretty decent for a kid."

"My mother was a music teacher. She had dreams of making it big singing and playing piano- a walking cliché with stars in her eyes. Somewhere along the way she married a military man and had me. I don't think we factored into her plan for fame. Army moves weren't quite the traveling company she had in mind. For years after she left I was terrified that one day I would see her picture on television or on an album cover. It's bad enough I have to watch for her name on the back covers or song credits."

"What do you mean?"

"She may not be a household name, but she is a rather successful studio musician and background vocalist. I can almost guarantee you've heard her singing on the radio before."

"You know where she is?" For some reason he had been under the impression she didn't know her mother's whereabouts.

"Atlanta."

"And you never thought about going to-"

"No. There's not much to say to someone who signed away their right to be your mother."

Eric felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He didn't know how he would handle it if his parents made the decision to legally not be his parents anymore. The dates on her writings jumped out at him. Little Angela had been very meticulous about dating things. "How old were you when she left?"

"Nine. She was a no-show to pick me up from school one day so they called my dad. When we got home there was a _Dear John_ letter on the kitchen table along with her wedding rings, divorce papers, and papers to begin the process of relinquishing her rights to me. She didn't take anything aside from her clothes, other jewelry, and her piano. Turns out she had been planning it for months, but was a coward and couldn't face us. "

His heart broke for her, but he maintained his composure. If Angela could tell her story without breaking down, surely he could listen. "Is that why your songs and musicals stopped?"

"It was a long time before I wanted anything to do with music again." She dug through a box that was beside him on the floor, going until she reached the bottom. She pulled out a photograph and held it up to him.

"Wow," he said without thinking. "You look-"

"Just like her. I know. You have no idea what it's like to look in the mirror and see the reflection of someone you hate and wonder if there's a chance the similarities go beyond skin deep. That scares me more than anything."

Eric had no idea what to say to that. Instead of trying to find the right words, he simply held her hand.

She studied the photo she knew by heart. It had always been her favorite. Dad took it one evening after returning home from work. Her mother was at her piano and she was lying across the top. She couldn't have been more than two or three at the time. "When she had trouble getting me to sleep at night, she'd sit me on top of the piano so I could listen to her. My earliest memories are watching her from that piano top. For my fourth birthday she started teaching me to play. I got pretty good, too. She used to say that one day we'd have our own mother/daughter act, go on the road, and be famous. I didn't care about fame, I just loved being with her and playing together." Angela was taken aback by the tears that clouded her vision. She hadn't shed more than a few tears over her mother in years.

"I'm sorry."

"Funny thing is, to this day I still can't bring myself to touch a piano."

"Angela-"

"I want to. I'd love to. I miss it. But I can't. All my best memories of her are wrapped up in those keys."

Before he could formulate any sort of response, she released his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. The position was unfortunately awkward as she was still on the mattress and he was sitting against the bed on the floor. Her hug could practically double as one of those sleeper holds he remembered from watching wrestling with Cory when they were kids. When his need for oxygen overwhelmed his desire to comfort her, he tapped her arm. "Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"Kinda can't breathe here."

She freed him from her grasp, sat up, and wiped her eyes. "Sorry. I guess this explains why I try not to get emotional."

"Angela, it's okay. I just figured I'd be more useful if I was conscious and breathing." He put his hand on her knee. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. It's just been a long time since I looked through these boxes. That's all. It's so funny. I can't remember what her voice sounded like when she spoke, but her singing is echoing in my head right now. I thought I had forgotten that, too."

"Music has a way of sticking with us. Think about all the songs cataloged in our brains."

"I suppose so."

Eric looked at her old Eeyore alarm clock and saw that it was past lunchtime. He hasn't seen or heard her father at all today. That was unusual. "Where's your dad right now?" And why wasn't he going with Angela on this bittersweet trip down memory lane?

"Working."

"Really?"

"Don't worry, I knew about this from the time we first scheduled the visit. He had to give a speech at a conference. Why?"

Eric got up from the floor and sat beside her on the bed. "Well, you know…all those marksmanship certificates…"

She giggled. "What, afraid he'd get some ideas about you being alone with his daughter in her bedroom?"

All sorts of scenarios and conclusions her father could jump to came to mind. They each ended with him being in more physical pain than the previous one. "I didn't even think about that."

Angela grabbed onto his arm when he tried to get up. "Relax. He's not going to be home until late tonight, maybe tomorrow morning if things run long. And things always run long at these conferences." It almost felt like a weight had been lifted off of her. She'd long since decided that dwelling on her mother was pointless so there was no use talking about her. Maybe that had been a mistake. Or maybe she just needed the right audience. Talking to Eric was easy. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You're not trying to fix things. All you did was listen to me. Anyone else would be flinging theories around about getting in touch with her and repairing our relationship. Or worse, they'd go behind my back to do it."

That definitely sounded like something Cory would try. "That's not my place. Besides, it sounds like she doesn't deserve you anyway."

"Thanks."

"But if there was a magic wand that let me fix things for you I would."

"And if it were possible I might let you. But the damage is done."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Same as before- I go on with my life and refuse to let her actions define me. Nothing's changed except for the fact that you now know the whole story." She was confused when Eric smiled at her and shook his head. "What?"

"If it were me I'd probably still be hiding under my bed, trying to make sense of life. You're amazing."

A self-conscious laugh escaped her. "I don't know about that."

"Trust me."

"My dad was my rock in those early years. This acceptance didn't happen overnight. Even now…there are still days I don't accept it and alternate between being bitter and angry at the world and wondering what was so wrong with me that my own mom didn't want me anymore. That usually happens around Mother's Day. Just a head's up."

"I'll try to remember that."

"Every year I swear I'll be better at distracting myself, but it never works out that way. The reminders end up creeping in."

"Maybe we'll plan something for that weekend," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders, "keep you really busy."

"I appreciate that, but I'm a big girl. I can handle it. You should spend Mother's Day celebrating _your_ mom. She deserves it."

Eric nodded, feeling a renewed appreciation for his mother. "You know if you ever need to borrow her, you can. She's great at mom stuff."

"Thanks." She sighed and rested her head against his chest, noting how weird it wasn't when he wrapped his arms around her for a hug. Eric wasn't just easy to talk to. He was easy to be with. He genuinely cared about her, how she felt, and was interested in her opinions. That was more than she could say about her other friends lately. With them it was as if she only mattered as far as it related to Shawn. His wishes and his happiness apparently mattered more to them than hers'. Eric, on the other hand, made it his mission to help her see her dad. He made her laugh and, on more than one occasion, made her appreciate his offbeat view of the world. She certainly hoped she made him see things in a different light, too; mainly the dim light he used to cast on himself. He was more than the wacky sidekick…the comic relief. He had a brain and could be taken seriously. He'd just forgotten that for a while. When he ran his hand along her arm and she was surprised by the goosebumps that appeared.

"Cold?"

"Um…I guess so." She couldn't help but smile when his hand ran across her skin again, this time at a quicker pace in an attempt to warm her. He certainly did go the extra mile in his own unique, Eric way. "Thanks again…for listening, I mean."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"Like I've said before, it's life. I'm just playing the cards I was dealt. Luckily every so often the deck reshuffles and you can trade in some crappy cards for better ones."

He laughed. Though they were no longer locked in an embrace his arms remained loosely wrapped around her waist. She didn't seem to mind and he found that it was almost natural to be holding her. He shoved that last thought to the back of his mind. No need to analyze it and cause trouble. "You've really committed to the whole card game analogy, huh?"

"It works for me." Her hands were playing with the short sleeves of his T-shirt.

"Thanks for telling me…not just about the cards, but you know…your mom and showing me all your stories and stuff. I'm sure it's not easy and you're pretty private. I know this isn't something you share with just anybody. Thank you for trusting me enough."

"Thank you for being someone I can trust." She nearly cringed at the triteness of her words. "I don't have too many people like that in my life right now."

"I know what you mean." She was one of the few people he felt comfortable enough to be himself around. Though he realized it wasn't necessarily the fault of other people that that was the case. They were only reacting to the image he put out there; a false version of himself that was free from the expectations of others, free from the ability to disappoint them again. If he screwed up or did something stupid they didn't blame him. No, they blamed the crazy doppelganger that had taken his place. Angela though…she saw beyond the masquerade and dared him to be himself. And while it involved the occasional painful self-examination, she would accept nothing else.

She had intended to place an innocent peck on his cheek at the same moment he turned his head to say something. Their lips met in an awkward, almost kiss and they pulled apart at the contact the way one removed their hand from a hot pan.

They stared, each waiting for the other to make a move: say something, do something. The million reasons why this shouldn't happen may have gone unspoken, but they were hardly unknown. There was no good reason to go any further than they already had. And yet…

If, at a later date, they were pressed for details, neither Angela nor Eric could say exactly who kissed whom first.

For some reason she thought he would be more passive. She didn't know why. But as her back connected with the mattress she realized how wrong she was. His kisses were deep, demanding, almost daring her to match him in intensity. She couldn't help the involuntary shiver that took over as he ran his hands along her body and, as crazy as it sounded, she'd swear her ears were ringing. She dug her fingers into his back and wrapped a leg around his hips in an effort to keep him close. When he broke away to trail kisses along her neck, the nearly two weeks' worth of stubble tickled, but a gasp escaped her instead of the giggle she'd been expecting. She held his face in her hands and dragged his mouth back to hers'.

Eric would be lying if he said he'd never thought about what it would be like to kiss Angela. But he never acted on those desires….never even let on he occasionally thought of her like that. They were friends and it wasn't worth screwing up what they had on a few moments of lust on his part. Now, however, now he was wondering if he wasn't the only one with thoughts that went beyond the friend zone. Her response to him had certainly been encouraging to say the least. Her mouth was warm and inviting and he couldn't get enough, only breaking the kiss when he needed air. Even then he still kissed his way down her neck, smiling against her skin when he felt her racing pulse. He was going to continue lower, emboldened by her sighs and shivers, but she had other plans. The only thing stopping this moment from being perfect was the incessant ringing in the background. It stopped suddenly only to start up again seconds later, this time louder than before. It took a few moments to register that it wasn't any random noise. It was a phone- Angela's phone.

"Angela," he rasped out, pushing away from her slightly. "Angela, the phone."

"Wha-what's wrong? Why are you stopping?"

"Your phone is ringing."

"They'll call back."

His next thought practically had him fleeing the bed. "What if it's your dad?"

Her eyes flew open and she shoved Eric off of her. _Phone, phone, where was the damn phone?_ She followed the noise to the pile of papers that must've been shoved to the floor. "Hello?"

"Angela, what took so long? Is everything all right?"

"Dad, hi, how's the conference," she asked with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Fine. I tried calling the house phone a few times and no one answered."

"Oh, I uh…I was listening to music in my room. I must've had it too loud."

"Is something wrong? Why do you sound out of breath?"

"I'm fine. I was just rushing around looking for my phone. It got mixed in with the box of all my old stories and creative writing assignments."

Eric shook his head at her lame excuse. He was a dead man. There was no way Sgt. Moore would buy that. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on Angela's part of the conversation instead of what had happened moments ago.

"Dinner? Okay, dad, sounds great. Yes, we'll be ready. Bye. My dad's coming home tonight," she said, setting her phone on the nightstand. "He's…" Eric was no longer in the room. She heard the shower running and lay back on her bed and covered her face with a pillow. What the hell did they almost do? More importantly, what were they going to do now?"


	7. Chapter 7

_I know it seems like I have forgotten stories that aren't this, but trust me, I haven't, and am working on updates. I also know that Cory and Shawn haven't been coming off in a flattering light (but seriously, watch BMW reruns and see how relentless they were), but I hope you'll trust that I have a plan._

_Thank you so much for all of your feedback. I'm continually amazed that so many enjoy the combining of these two unlikely characters. :-)_

* * *

"We're going to see each other this summer, right," Angela asked, clinging to her father. "It's not going to be another year?"

"I promise you, baby, we will be together again soon."

"That's a promise you've made before."

"I've already been approved for the time off. The last couple weeks of June belong to you."

She smiled at him, still afraid to get her hopes up too much. "You mean I'll actually get to celebrate Father's day _and_ my birthday with you?"

"We were together for both occasions last year."

"So that will make how many out of the past almost nineteen years?"

"Would you like a blood oath?"

"You got a piece of paper and a knife handy?"

There was an edge to her voice that left him wondering whether or not she was being sarcastic. He didn't have a chance to question her because Eric chose then to come back to the apartment from taking things out to the car. "All packed up," he questioned.

"Just about. Angela, did you have anything else to go down?"

"There's a bag on my bed, but I can-"

"I got it."

Alvin frowned as he took in the stilted interaction between them. It had been like this for the past couple of days. They weren't avoiding each other - just last night they watched a movie before Angela retired to her room, same as they had practically every night- but there was still a distance that hadn't been there before. He suspected something happened the day he was at his conference, but what he didn't know. Well, he wasn't sure he wanted to know _exactly_ what occurred given the evidence, but still, something was amiss. "Sweetheart, did you and Eric have a fight?"

"No, we're fine."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, dad." She stepped away and wandered around the living room under the guise of a last minute check for items she knew were already in the car. "We're just dreading the thirteen plus hour car ride back home. It's a long trip with not a whole lot of scenery."

"Is that why you've been acting strange since the day of my conference?" She didn't answer. "Look, I'm quite sure I don't want to know the details, but do I need to have a talk with Eric? Lay down the law and scare him half to death?"

"Only half to death?"

"He still needs to get the car back to his father."

Angela cracked a smile at his overprotectiveness. "No, you don't need to lay down any laws to Eric. It's…" She sighed, trying to find the right words. "It's going to be awkward going back home. We didn't tell our friends we were leaving. They're not going to be happy when we get back."

"Why would your friendship upset them?"

"Because we…it's…it just will."

"Is it just the friendship, or because there may be something more there?"

"What makes you say that?"

"The boy gave up his entire vacation to drive you 850 miles to see me. He pulled you out of the way of a semi in that storm. And he hasn't complained once about sleeping on the couch. I've seen the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. I've been watching you interact for almost two weeks. I'm not blind. I even noticed the hickey that, for the record, you did a much better job covering up yesterday."

Her hand flew to her neck and she turned beet red. "Dad-"

He shook his head. "Like I said, I don't need or want details. I do not like that something may have happened under my roof-"

"Nothing happened."

"-but I'm not naïve. You're an adult and are going to have adult relationships. But whatever happened, it doesn't sound like the kind of thing that happens between people who claim to be strictly friends."

"It's complicated."

"Because of people back in Philadelphia?"

"Because of a lot of things, including them….especially them."

"Angela-"

"Plus what if Eric and I got together and it didn't work out? I don't know if I want to take that chance. It would kill me if we weren't friends anymore."

"If you and Eric decide to keep things as they are and not risk your friendship on something more, that's one thing, but…will you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Put your own happiness first. Whatever happens, make sure you're doing it because it's right for you, not what's right for Shawn or Cory or anyone else…to hell with them." They played a part in hurting his daughter. As far as Alvin was concerned, their names were mud- at least that's how his mother would've put it. "I want you to be happy, baby, but you have to prioritize you. It's not your job to live your life in a way that will be less awkward for certain people. I'm not saying to go around acting like a jerk and make them miserable, but if you marginalize what you want just because it's easier than fighting for it…well, that's a wasted life."

She nodded. There was a lot to think about. "I guess I have some stuff to figure out. I need to talk to Eric, find out his feelings on things. Hell, I don't even know how I feel." They hadn't talked much since their make out session. "God, when did this get so complicated? I feel like I should've seen this coming, not be blindsided by it."

"You know I'm just a phone call away if you ever need me."

"I know. Thanks, dad."

/

/

"What do you think?"

"At least let me give you some money for-"

Sgt. Moore held up his hand and cut Eric off. "I told you I would take care of the tires and I am a man of my word."

He was crouched down examining the new wheels, which had been a surprise. "Yeah, but I only needed one, not-."

"The treads on the spare you put on look like they're wearing down a bit. You've got a long trip ahead of you and you're not driving in a car with my daughter on subpar tires. Besides, you got the flat because you were bringing Angela to see me. And since I can never thank you enough for your help there..."

"Tires," he asked, standing and clapping his hands together.

"Tires."

"You know, a fruit basket says it so much better."

"Matthews..."

"Aw, I'm just kidding, big guy. Come here!" He threw his arms around Angela's dad. "You're welcome."

Outwardly displaying emotion was not one of Alvin Moore's stronger attributes. He was many things, but a hugger was not one of them. He hugged Angela, hugged his sister, his mother when she was still alive, and when he was married he hugged his wife. That was about it. Needless to say he was positively flabbergasted when he found himself on the receiving end of a hug from his daughter's…friend. "What are you doing?"

"Thanking you for the tires."

"A fruit basket says it so much better," he deadpanned, using the young man's words against him.

"Sorry about that." Eric released the hug. "Thanks for the couch these past couple weeks."

"Thank you for helping me to spend time with my daughter."

"It was nothing."

"It was everything." He looked around to make sure Angela hadn't come outside yet. "You're a fine young man."

"And you're a…nifty older dude."

"I'm very glad my daughter has someone like you in her life."

"She's a good friend."

"Just don't hurt her."

"What does that mean?"

"It means if you hurt my daughter I will hurt you."

Eric frowned, unsure where all this was coming from. "Sir, I'm not-"

"I'm ready," Angela announced as she approached the car. "I think we got all our stuff."

"If I find anything I'll mail it to you." He almost laughed when he realized she had applied more cover-up to hide her hickey. He didn't see much point to it now. "I'll miss you," he said, hugging her again.

"I hate saying good-bye. It's always forever until we see each other again."

"It's just a couple months this time."

"We'll see."

"Angela, I mean it."

"Okay."

"And I am up for another transfer next year."

"To where? Alaska? Hawaii? Australia? Japan? The North Pole? Someplace even farther?"

"I'm using all the pull I have to try and get to a base in Pennsylvania. This way we wouldn't be more than two hours from each other."

"You mean it?"

He pulled some papers out of his back pocket and showed them to her. "See, my official request."

Angela quickly skimmed the paperwork. "You really did it. You asked the army for something and didn't just do what they wanted without question."

"I won't know for sure until next spring. And just in case you thought I was lying about June…" He handed over another paper. "…my approved request for the days off."

She was so happy she could cry. "I'm sorry, dad. It's just…"

"I have a bad track record, I know. But I'm trying."

"Thank you."

"You should probably get going. This way you won't be getting home too late."

"Right." She reluctantly moved away. "Bye, daddy."

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have a little going away present."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Good, because it's not for you, it's for him."

"For Eric?"

"Me?" Eric closed the trunk. He'd been hanging back, trying to give Angela and her dad a chance to say good-bye without him right there. "You have a present for me?" He was very confused when Sgt. Moore handing him a large, wrapped box complete with a shiny, red bow. "What is it?"

"Open it."

He held it up to his ear. "It's not ticking. That's always a good sign."

"Why would it be ticking?"

'_Because I made out with your daughter in her room right under your nose_,' he thought to himself. What he said out loud, however, was, "You know, reasons."

"Matthews, open the damn box!"

"Yes, sir." He made quick work of the wrapping paper and was even more confused when he saw the picture on the box. "You got me a tank?"

"Not just any tank. That's a replica M1A2 Abrams battle tank- the very tank you stood on when you trespassed in the field."

"Again, it was an accident." He read over the box. "Ooh, it's a remote controlled. Cool! Makes me wish I still had all my old GI Joe toys. You put batteries in the box, right?"

Alvin shook his head. He had intended the toy to be a joke. "Yes, batteries included."

"Score!"

"Now you can leave the real tanks to the pros."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I guess we should get going," Angela said reluctantly.

"Right. Bye, sir."

He held out his hand for a handshake. "Good-bye. Thank you again for getting Angela here."

"You're welcome."

"Drive safe, son, and I'm not talking about the tank. Though don't break that either."

"You don't have to worry."

Angela gave her dad one last hug. "I guess I'll see you this summer."

Alvin hated that she still sounded skeptical. "Definitely. You just be sure to call me when you make it home safe."

"I will."

/

/

"But what time did Angela say they would be back?"

Topanga rolled her eyes and suppressed a scream. Cory overheard her telling Rachel about her conversation with Angela and had been relentless ever since. She never planned on saying a word to him about it. "Before classes start up on Monday." She only got the call because Angela didn't want to scare her if they got back late and she was already in bed.

"Knock it off. I heard you tell Rachel they'd be back tonight."

"I said should be, not definitely would."

"Okay, so it might be late. Good, I'll tell Shawn and this gives him time to get flowers and candy and…hmm, I wonder if…"

"Cory, stop it. I know you still feel guilty for the stuff you said to Shawn, but-"

"I crushed his hope, Topanga. For a few days, because of me, he worried things with Angela were hopeless."

"You have to accept that maybe you told him the truth. Maybe it is over."

"Don't say that!"

"Wow," she muttered.

"What?"

"There's being optimistic and then there's complete delusion. You and Shawn are skyrocketing into delusional."

"What are you-"

"You need to stop it. I don't want to lose Angela as a friend and-"

"Why would you lose her as a friend?"

"I'd lose her because of my insufferable fiancé and his mopey sidekick."

He leaned back in his chair and stared at Topanga in shock. "What is the matter with you? Ever since you came back from Pittsburgh you've been on edge."

"I told you. It's my parents. Something's not right. I can feel it."

"I'm sure you're just overreacting. Your parents are the happiest, perkiest, most in love couple I know. Aside from us, that is."

"What about your parents?"

"They are not perky people."

"My parents definitely weren't perky this week."

He got up from the chair and took a seat beside her on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Maybe you're so used to seeing the perky, happy side that when they act like regular people it comes across as depressing."

"You think?"

"Yes, trust me, Topanga. It's all going to be okay."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Go right ahead, but you'll see, everything will work itself out. Me and you, your parents, my parents, Shawn and Angela: we'll be one big happy, coupley, family."

Topanga sighed and pulled away from him. "I'm going to proofread my philosophy paper again."

He watched her go, confused. "What did I say?"

/

/

Eric glanced at Angela out of the corner of his eye. They hadn't spoken since leaving her dad. A few tears were shed as the gates opened and they pulled off of the property, but she didn't say anything. She seemed to want quiet right now. However, he hated how awkward and heavy the silence felt. They haven't really talked since the thing in her room the other day. They hung around each other so her dad wouldn't think something was wrong, but words were kept to a minimum. After another twenty minutes passed silently, he knew he had to say something. "I'm sorry."

Angela turned to look at him, surprise evident on her face. "What on earth do you have to be sorry about?"

"I can see my parents every day if I wanted. You won't get to see your dad until the summer." He wouldn't even mention the decade it had been since she saw her mother. That went without saying.

"It's only a couple months. At least I know it won't be a year. I'll survive."

"Still, it's not fair."

"Who's the liar that told you that life was going to be fair?"

"It's not nice to call my mommy and daddy liars." He was relieved to get a smile out of her. "That's the scam they tried to sell me when I was a kid."

"I think when you're a kid you need to believe those lies for a while. Who would ever want to grow up otherwise?"

"Ha, growing up, there's another scam. When you're a kid you think it's all fun, late nights partying, and ice cream for dinner. They don't tell you about the bills and jobs and hard work involved. I remember getting my very first job when I was fifteen. I was a box boy at the grocery store where my dad was a manager. By the end of my first month I yelled at him."

"Why?"

"Because he and mom never showed us that having a job was hard. They always had something good to say about their day at work. I watched him almost every shift, never getting to sit down, having to sneak a lunch between problems, it was a lot. I whined over a four hour shift. He worked twice that every day and said nothing."

"They probably saved the complaining for when you kids weren't around."

"Probably." It was quiet again. He knew they had to talk about it. He couldn't imagine the entire trip home passing in torturous silence. "Angela-"

She said simultaneously, "Eric-" They laughed. "You go."

"No, it's okay. You."

"We really should talk about what happened in my room."

"I know. It was…some kiss."

"Yes, it was, but come on, Eric, that was way more than just a kiss. We were making out. You got farther with me than most of the guys I've dated."

He wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. "I guess I got caught up in the moment. I never should've let things go that far."

"Hey, it's not all on you. I was a very willing and extremely active participant."

"Yeah, but you were upset and talking about your mom and I-"

"You didn't take advantage of me. I knew exactly what was happening."

"And you didn't stop me." He wasn't sure if he was asking a question or stating the truth.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Probably for the same reasons you didn't stop me."

"What reasons?"

"I asked you first."

"No you didn't."

"Uh…pretty sure I did."

"You said there were reasons, but you never asked what my reasons were."

"So I'm asking now."

"Then it's my turn to say I asked you first."

Though annoyed, Angela couldn't help but smirk at him. "I was curious."

"That's it? That's the only reason?"

"Does there need to be another?"

He returned his full focus to the road. "I guess not."

She realized that he seemed almost disappointed. "Your turn."

"My turn for what?"

"Why did you…why?"

"Same as you; I was curious."

There. They had each given the reasonable, if slightly unbelievable answer. Walk away now and no one got hurt, nothing became complicated. Things could stay exactly as they were. "Is that all?"

"Yep- curiosity; good thing we got it sorted out before it killed the cat, huh," he fired back with sarcasm.

Eric only became sarcastic with her when his feelings were hurt. Without over the top craziness it was the defense mechanism he fell back on. But why would his feelings be hurt? She gave the same answer he did. She sighed and leaned back in her seat. They hadn't gotten this far in their friendship by keeping things from each other. She didn't want to start now…no matter how uncomfortable it could get. "I have, occasionally, wondered what it would be like to kiss you."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're so sweet, kind, and funny. You have such a big heart and care a lot about people. Once I got to know the real you I wondered what it would be like."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"I like you, Angela. You're a lot of fun. You're also beautiful and smart and you cared enough to see past my stupid behavior and insecurities. You remind me of who I can be beyond the craziness and fear and are always challenging me to do better."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Part of her cringed inside for choosing to focus on that particular compliment.

"Of course," he scoffed. "Why do you sound surprised? I've said it a bunch of times."

"No, you've called me hot, but that seems to be your go-to compliment for women. I listened to you call Rachel hot about a million times. There were others, too. It seems like a reflex for you."

"I didn't realize I did that."

"You do."

"I'm sorry. And you _are _beautiful."

She stared out the window, slightly embarrassed. "Thank you. Any other reasons?"

"It's your turn."

"If we're being completely honest here-"

"We are."

"Then we'd both admit that it's been a while since either one of us has been out on a real date." Angela hadn't dated anyone since Ron, and they only went out a couple times. He was a nice guy, but it had been too soon after Shawn for something serious. "So we were probably hard up for…we were ready to kiss _somebody_."

"It has been a while. To be honest, I've been having so much fun hanging out with you that I haven't even thought about dating."

"Me, too. We have been spending a lot of time together and it has been a lot of fun, the most fun I've had in a while." She laughed quietly to herself.

"What is it?"

"Most people would think we have been dating all this time. My dad did."

"It sort of feels that way sometimes," he answered.

"It does."

"What do we do now?"

"I'm not sure when it happened, but you've become one of my closest friends."

"You, too."

"What if things didn't work out and our friendship was ruined? I don't know how I'd handle that."

"Me either," he said quietly. That was what prevented him from trying anything before. He was terrified of screwing up the good thing they had going. "Plus it would be really strange at home. Imagine all the crap we'd get from Shawn and Cory. They'd never leave us alone. Shawn's kinda my friend, too. He used to be my roommate. Would us dating be wrong or break some sort of friend code?"

"I don't know."

"In a perfect world, where we didn't have to worry about our friendship or other people giving us shit…I'd date you in heartbeat."

Angela was stunned by his bluntness. "You would?"

"I really like you and we have a lot of fun together." He'd be able to deal with Cory and Shawn, but didn't want them to give her an even more difficult time than they already were. She already had to work at avoiding their attempts to reunite her with Shawn. Why paint an even bigger target on her back? "So, yes, I would."

"I would, too."

Eric laughed nervously. Never in a million years did he imagine they'd be having this conversation. It didn't occur to him that they'd be on the same page. Whenever he imagined this in his head it ended with anything from her laughing in his face to doing her best to let him down easy but promising to still be his friend. He never dreamed she'd feel the same way.

"So, what would you do in an imperfect world- this world- where there are complications and people who will likely be pains in the ass?"

"I'd still want to date you, but-"

"So our friendship is ruined anyway? We'd both be wondering what if?"

"I don't think anything has to be ruined."

"It would be different. We'll look at each other differently."

"That happened the minute I came up to you in the museum."

She smiled. It was hard to believe that was just a few months ago. "I suppose so."

"You know, we might be overthinking this."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing needs to be decided now. Nothing has to change. We can keep hanging out and if we decide to…you know…then we do. If not, then no harm done."

"Yeah, except for the trauma from this conversation," she joked.

He chuckled. "Well, yeah, I'm afraid this trauma is irreversible."

"Is that what you really want?" She remembered her father's advice to put her own happiness first. "Just wait and see?"

"It makes the most sense." What he wanted was to say screw it and date her, but Shawn and Cory would never let up. He couldn't do that to her. "At least until the initial shit storm passes after we get home."

"That would be easiest."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

/

/

_Philadelphia: 100 miles. _Angela sighed when she saw the sign. They were almost home. She'd gotten a call from Topanga earlier this afternoon telling her that Cory found out they were on their way. If Cory knew that meant Shawn knew. She could only imagine the scheme being cooked up. She was tempted to keep driving, go onto New York, Rhode Island, hell she's never been to Maine. Even going beyond into Canada didn't seem crazy to her at the moment. Her musings were halted when Eric started talking from the passenger seat. She smiled and wondered if he had any idea he talked in his sleep. Most of it was mumbled gibberish, but she was able to make out a few things. "Eric," she gently called out, rubbing the top of his leg. "Eric?"

"I'm telling mom and dad!" He sat up and looked around, momentarily forgetting where he was. Angela was staring at him, an amused look on her face. "What? I didn't drool, did I?"

"No, no drool, plenty of talking though."

"Huh?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"Still?"

"No one has ever said anything to you?"

"Not since I shared a room with Cory."

"Really?"

"It's not like I've had a lot of overnight company to tell me." He rubbed his eyes with one hand and reached for his travel mug of coffee with the other. "I didn't say anything embarrassing, did I?"

"Well…"

"What?"

"You, said, 'ow, my butt.'"

_Why did he have to say that part out loud?_ "Oh. Anything else?"

"Who's Cornelius?"

He smirked and hesitated momentarily before answering. "Cory."

"No!"

"Cory's real name was Cornelius."

She had to pull over she was laughing so hard. "Why would your parents do that? Even to Cory?"

"I was just a little kid, but from what I remember, it was after a relative who was offering money to whoever named a baby after him. He never got married or had kids, but wanted a namesake."

"They sold Cory out for money?"

"Uncle Corny was a nice guy. He always had five dollars for me whenever we saw him. Mom and dad used the money to help buy the house."

"I can't believe Shawn or Topanga never told me."

"That's because they don't know. Cory changed his name when he was seven after me and all my friends teased him until he cried."

"Mean."

"I was a kid. Plus, I didn't know he'd cry. I'm not sure how Shawn and Topanga never found out, but they do not know."

Angela started to drive again. "So, why were you yelling at our dear Cornelius in your sleep? And why would you need to tell on him to your parents? And what the hell was going on with your butt?"

Eric closed his eyes and tried to remember his dream. "You were there."

"I was?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I don't know. We were at the museum and Cory jumped out of a painting."

"What do you mean he jumped out of a painting?"

"He jumped out of a painting. I can't get any clearer than that."

"But that doesn't make any sense."

"It's a dream! Those aren't supposed to make sense. You know that picture of the old couple with the rake?"

"American Gothic?"

"Yeah, that one! He was dressed as the old guy with the rake- bald cap, glasses, and everything. We were walking past it and he jumped out and tried to tackle me."

"And who was the old woman, Topanga?"

"No. Shawn was. He stabbed me with the rake."

"I guess that explains how you hurt your butt." She was quiet for a few seconds before continuing. "Are you up for a little dream interpretation?"

He shrugged. "Go for it."

"We were on a date and Cory and Shawn followed along and attacked us."

"They left you alone. I was the one they were after."

"Still, we were on a date."

"I guess." For the first time since he woke up he looked around to see where they were. "Almost home," he remarked, recognizing some of the landmarks.

"Almost home."

"Go to my parents' house, not school."

"Why?"

"I'll switch cars and get mine back from dad now. This way I don't have to worry about doing it this weekend. I think the car wash on Washington St. should still be open. We'll get it washed, too."

"That's very considerate of you."

He grinned at her. "I'm a considerate guy."

"Plus it's that's much longer until we have to face everyone else."

"That, too."

/

/

"Shawnie! There you are," Cory exclaimed as he ran into the Student Union. "What are you doing? Angela should be here any time now. I told you to get candy and flowers, maybe a potted plant. But you know what I see as I look around?"

"What?"

"Nothin'! Didn't you listen to me at all?"

"Of course I listened, Cor. It's a little hard to tune you out. But I don't think your advice would work. Angela's not really a candy and flowers type of girl."

"Did you try balloons?"

"I think I've got something even better."

"Oh, yeah? What? Let me see this."

Shawn held up his notebook. "It's a poem."

"You wrote her another poem?"

"Yes, I did."

"But Angela slapped you the last time you wrote a poem for her."

"That was because I wasn't being honest and was hiding my feelings. She knows how I feel now," he said confidently. "This time no slapping, only kissing."

"I don't know, Shawn. It's a risky move."

"I can't afford to play it safe."

"Can I read it?"

"No."

"Fine, but please tell me this one at least rhymes."

/

/

"You wandered onto a field of tanks?! How does that happen?"

Eric sighed. "I told you, it was an accident. I took a wrong turn."

"He thought the lieutenant leading cadence calls was giving him directions."

"You're lucky they weren't doing practice drills." Alan shook his head. "Only you, son."

"I'm just glad you made it there and back safely," Amy said. "Especially dealing with the storms and nearly getting hit by that semi?" She covered her face momentarily. "I don't even want to think of what could've happened to you two."

"Thanks to Eric nothing did," Angela stated, smiling at him.

"I think you're overselling it a little."

She squeezed his hand. "Not at all. Thank you for letting us use your car, Mr. Matthews. I'm sorry about the tire."

"It's not your fault. Flats can happen to anyone. Just let me know how much I owe your dad."

"He won't take your money. Eric tried before we left."

"That's true, I tried. He refused. I didn't even know he was going to give us tires. It was a surprise."

There was a knock at the back door. Moments later, Mr. Feeny let himself into the kitchen. "I see our intrepid travelers have returned. How was the trip?"

Eric shrugged. "Good. It was nice getting away from here. It had been too long since my last road trip."

"Which base did you visit?"

"Fort…Fort…I can't remember the name but it makes me hungry for soup."

Angela laughed and ran her hand along his arm. "Fort Campbell."

"That's it."

"Do you want soup? I have soup I can make you."

"No, mom, we're good." He leaned back and stretched, leaving his arm to rest across the back of Angela's chair. "We ate not too long ago."

"Did either one of you do your homework or do I need to start preparing for epic excuses?"

"All done, Feeny."

"Now, Eric, I'm sure Mr. Feeny doesn't mean that you simply wrote down the assignments, but actually completed them."

"I know that, dad. My homework's done, all of it."

He narrowed his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Angela intervened, feeling frustrated on his behalf. "He did it last week."

"Oh, well…good."

"Who knows, there might even be another B in there," Eric added.

"You got a B+ on that last English paper and I bet your history paper could be an A. You worked hard on it. It's good."

"Don't go getting too excited. I don't know about an A this time. Eventually, maybe."

She frowned. When she was listening to him go over the assignment and helping him with the flow and final touches he seemed pretty confident. Why was he selling himself short now? She was going to say something else in his defense, but he spoke before she got the chance.

"We should probably take off. It was a long drive."

"Of course, you must be tired and anxious to get to sleep in your own beds."

"I suppose." Angela stood slowly. She wasn't exactly in a rush to get back to campus, but exhaustion was catching up with her. "Thank you again for the car."

"Don't mention it."

"And I hope the t-shirts are okay." She and Eric had purchased souvenirs from the base for family and friends. "I know you're former navy."

"No, they're great, thanks. The only time the rivalry is real is during the big football game."

"Yeah, my dad gets insane around that time, too."

"So then the last thing we'd want to do is get our dads together during the game," Eric joked. "Because, no offense, dad, but I think Sgt. Moore could take you. He's like a giant or something."

"He is not," Angela said with a chuckle. "He's 6'5". That hardly breaks any records."

"Maybe not in the NBA, but in the real world…your dad's a giant."

She shook her head and smiled at him. "I'll tell him you said that. Then what are you going to do?"

"Warn the villagers he's coming and then run like hell?" He ducked the glove she tossed his way. "Hey."

"Yeah, you look real tough running from a glove."

"It could've hit me in the eye." Eric looked around, suddenly remembering his parents and Mr. Feeny were in the room. "Oh, yeah, Feeny, we got a shirt for you, too, but I can't remember where I packed it. I'll give it to you later."

"You didn't have to get me anything, but thank you."

"We were going to get a shirt for the dean, but Angela said a gift for a higher up person at school could be looked at as a bribe."

"Yes, that might be a gray area."

"Eh, I still got her a key chain. I think it's pretty much impossible to bribe with a key chain."

"Perhaps."

"Did you invite her over for spaghetti night," he quizzed his mentor with a wink and an elbow nudge to the ribs.

"Eric, for the last time, spaghetti night doesn't exist."

"So, no lunch, no dinner?"

"There were a few coffee breaks."

"That doesn't count. You've had coffee with that economics professor you can't stand. What is the dean supposed to think?" He shook his head, bewildered. "Do you want to be alone for the rest of your life? Well, alone aside from me."

"Angela, I don't suppose your father would take him back, would he?"

"Hey! I'm standing right here, Feeny."

"After the tank incident, it's doubtful," she replied.

Eric rolled his eyes. "That was an accident."

"We should be going. Let your parents get some sleep before the baby gets up again." She grabbed onto his arm and pulled him towards the door. "Maybe we'll luck out and every one will be asleep."

"I doubt it, but yeah, we should get that over with."

"Get what over with," Amy asked.

"Nothing, just twenty questions with Cory and the rest of the Scooby Doo gang."

"Good luck," Alan said, not quite understanding why they needed it.

"So long as it doesn't end with us needing bail money and an alibi I think we'll be good. Good night."

"Good night," the elder Matthews and Mr. Feeny responded in union. They were surprised when, moments later, Eric rushed back into the kitchen. He said nothing before enveloping his mother in a big hug.

"What was that for," she asked a few moments later.

"Just for being you…for being around. Oh, I told Angela she could borrow you for mom stuff. So keep your calendar open. Good night." He quickly disappeared into the yard.

"Well, that was sweet, if a little confusing."

"I didn't get a hug," Alan grumbled.

She ignored him. "Is it just me, or were they acting odd?"

"How do you mean?"

"The looks, the little touches, and I don't think their chairs could've been any closer. She was wearing Eric's sweatshirt."

"Maybe he let her borrow it."

"Eric doesn't lend out his clothes without practically writing up a contract for their safe return. And did you see the hickey?"

"What hickey?"

"The poorly covered one on Angela's neck. It wasn't noticeable when her hair was over her shoulder, but it was there." Alan and George admitted ignorance. She shook her head and mumbled under her breath, "men."

"But since when are they dating?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that things are about to get very messy."

"Why?"

"Please tell me you aren't _this_ clueless."

"Apparently I am."

"Alan, who did Angela used to date."

"Shawn," he answered, her meaning suddenly becoming clear. "Oh."

"What are you whining about? You two are getting off easy. I'm going to be the one dealing with this soap opera while trying to teach."

"Right, you've got it much worse than we do."

/

/

"Home, sweet home," Eric declared as he pulled into a parking spot.

She sighed heavily. "Maybe we should've asked your parents to set aside bail money just in case."

He took her hand. "It's going to be okay."

"You think?"

"Eventually. I mean, tonight's going to suck, but-"

"So reassuring." Angela noticed him staring at her, one of those stares that felt like he could see into her soul. "What is it?"

He gave up on finding the right words and instead leaned in for a kiss. When she kissed him back he reached out and held her cheek in his hand, deepening it. It wasn't intense and hurried like a few days ago. It was slow, gentle. "Sorry," he whispered when they pulled apart a minute later.

She was puzzled, but not upset. "Don't be."

"If talking with everyone is as messy as we think it's going to be, we might as well have a nice memory from tonight."

"Is that all?" He wouldn't look her in the eye. "Eric?"

"I wanted to kiss you again. I know we're waiting to figure things out and see how it goes- and I'm fine with that. It's the smart thing to do. But I just…I wanted to do it before reality and the rest of the world smacked us in the face."

"I kind of wanted to, too. You were a little gutsier than me and made the first move." Angela exhaled, knowing in her heart that things just became complicated. Even if she and Eric remained strictly friends, the dynamics in their group were shifting. Nothing was going to be the same.

/

It wasn't a surprise to find their friends waiting around in the student union. Even Jack and Rachel were there. No one even bothered to bring books under the guise of studying or last minute homework. They were just sitting there, large cups of coffee in hand.

"Hi, guys." Angela wanted to run when the wall of noise assaulted her senses. They were all speaking at once, anxious for answers to their questions. It was giving her a headache and she realized she couldn't do this right now. "I know you have questions about our trip, but it was a long drive and we're too tired to discuss it tonight." She glanced at Eric instead of their audience and was relieved when he nodded in agreement. "We'll talk later."

"Later?!"

Cory jumped up. "You take off for almost two weeks and expect us to wait? We deserve answers now. And why are you wearing Eric's hoodie?"

"Cory, shut up," he fired back. "Tonight you get t-shirts, you get answers later."

"T-shirts? What the hell are you talking about?"

"We got souvenirs." Not wanting to give people a chance to respond, he opened a duffle bag and started flinging the shirts around the room. "You're welcome."

"But-"

"Come on," he said to Angela, "I'll help you get your stuff to your room."

She flashed him a grateful smile. "Thank you."

They were dumbfounded as they watched the pair go. This wasn't what they were expecting. Somehow, no one was surprised when Cory waited all of a few seconds before going after them.

"What are you doing," Topanga questioned.

"It's later now," was all he said. He caught up just as they reached Angela's and Topanga's dorm. "Seriously, you're just going to not say anything and walk away?"

"Yes." Angela opened the door so Eric could place the bags inside.

"But I want to know-"

"Look, Cornelius," she began, enjoying the shocked expression on her friend's face at the use of his old name, "we just spent more than half a day traveling. We're tired."

"How did you know that my name was Cornelius?"

Angela realized there were two ways to handle this. She could be mature or she could have fun. "Your brother talks in his sleep." She grinned when his jaw dropped.

"I…what…but you…"

Eric came back out into the hall. He'd heard the entire exchange and was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "Good night, Angela."

"Good night."

Once she disappeared into her dorm and shut the door he turned to face his brother. He punched him hard in the shoulder before walking away. "'Night, Cor!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow, updating two stories within a week. Go me! (Kidding. But it's nice after my recent track record.) Angela and Topanga will be talking in the next chapter. And again, I ask that you trust me when I say I have a plan with Cory and Shawn, because they're not going to be coming off too well right now. But please, just trust me. Oh, and I will still have some silly, goofy Eric, but there wasn't a lot of opportunity in this chapter._

_Thanks for all of your feedback. I appreciate it. Happy reading! :-)_

* * *

"What do you mean she wasn't in the room this morning?"

Topanga sighed and lie back on her fiancé's bed. "Angela was gone when I woke up. I can't get any clearer than that."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know. She didn't leave a note this time."

"We have to track her down so we can get to the bottom of what's going on."

"Cory, I don't think bombarding her is going to help right now."

"But don't you remember what I told you she said? How else would she know Eric talks in his sleep unless she was in a position to hear him?"

"She guessed? A lot of people talk in their sleep."

"She was smirking when she said it- a naughty, _'I'm up to no good'_ smirk. Angela's not supposed to hear Eric talk in his sleep. It's supposed to be Shawn."

"And we are now entering territory that is very much not our business. Don't you think you're reading too much into it?"

"Since when do I read too much into things?"

It was all Topanga could do to not laugh in his face. "How about every day of your life," she suggested as she sat up. "I have to go to the store and buy some index cards, high lighters, and a few other supplies. Come with me?"

"If I do, can we find Angela and talk to her?"

"If we happen to stumble upon Angela- fine, but we're not sniffing her out like those drug sniffing police dogs."

/

/

"Wow," Jack exclaimed as Eric stumbled down the stairs and into the living room of their apartment, "I was starting to think I'd have to go in there with an air horn to get you up. You had to be asleep for at least fourteen hours." He and Rachel got back to the apartment right after Eric last night and planned to quiz him then, but he was already passed out.

"It was a long trip. Haven't you ever heard of jet lag?"

"You drove."

"Fine, then car lag! What do you want?"

He slid a cup of coffee across the island. "Lighten up. Why the hell are you so cranky?"

"I'm allowed to be cranky first thing in the morning."

"Eric, it's one in the afternoon."

"I'm allowed to be cranky first thing in the afternoon."

"Seriously, what's going on?"

"Nothing, sorry I'm a grouch. For the past two weeks I've either slept on Sgt. Moore's couch or took naps in the car. My muscles haven't forgiven me yet. I though sleeping in my bed again would cure it, but it didn't."

"You stayed with Angela and her dad the whole time?"

"That wasn't my plan. I was going to drop Angela off and keep going, visit some places I've never been. But the weather was ugly and her dad said it would be stupid for me to try to find a hotel. By the time conditions cleared up and the risks for mudslides were over it would have been dumb to leave since by the time I got there I'd have to turn back, pick up Angela, and come home."

He nodded. "So, what's the deal with you and Angela?"

"We're…friends, friendly…friendish?"

"That last one's not a word. Are you guys-is something going on?"

Eric sat down on the stool and leaned his elbow against the island top, resting his face in his hand. "I don't know."

"How the hell do you not know? Either you're together or you're friends."

"There's room in between together and friends- a _lot _of room."

"What does that mean? Did something happen?"

"It's all right. You can stop pretending to be interested."

"What?"

"You don't want to listen to this."

"Where are you getting that?"

"Shawn's your brother and Angela used to date him."

"Yeah, and?"

"Why would you want to hear about me and Angela when he's still in love with her?"

"Because you're my best friend and Shawn…well, he's my brother, but he also screwed up. I'm neutral. Consider me Switzerland."

"We failed our project on Switzerland months ago, Jackie. I don't see how watches, chocolate, and cheese would help anyway."

He gaped at his friend. "Are you kidding me right now? Just tell me what's going on!"

Eric took an Oreo from the pack on the counter and twisted it around until the cream was exposed. "We kissed."

"Oh."

"And maybe some more stuff."

"You slept together?"

"No, but things were happening fast and I don't know if we would've have stopped if her dad didn't interrupt."

"He caught you," Jack asked, wincing in sympathy. "That happened to me once sophomore year in high school, only it was both parents. What was her name? Oh! Brenda! That's it: Brenda. Man, I thought her dad was gonna murder me."

He shook his head. "He called Angela to say his meeting finished early and he'd be home to take us out to dinner. Trust me, if he had caught the live show I'd be breathing out of a straw right now. He's a giant with awards for shooting guns."

"Huh?"

"He's in the army."

"Right. So her dad calls, she stops you, and-"

"I stopped things."

"Really?"

"She didn't hear the phone. I had to stop it."

"Wow." Jack watched as he continued to remove Oreos from the pack one by one and twist them open. "Could you knock it off? You're wasting the cookies."

He looked at the counter. "Oh, sorry."

"Have you and Angela talked about what happened?"

"We had a thirteen hour car ride home to kill."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"We talked. We talked a lot."

"And?"

"And nothing. We're seeing how things go. It's complicated."

"But you want to date her?"

"Oh, yeah."

"And she wants to date you?" Eric nodded. "Then why aren't you- it's Shawn, isn't it?"

"It's everybody. Shawn and Cory already give her enough crap trying to fix her up with Shawn again. Could you imagine what she'd have to deal with if we were together? I can't put Angela through that."

"Don't you think you should let her decide if she can handle it?"

"Can we talk about something else? I need to try and _not_ think about this for a while."

"That bad, huh?"

"Is that changing the subject?"

"Sorry."

"How are you and Rachel?"

That certainly wasn't the new topic Jack had in mind. "We're good. You know, I've wanted to talk to you about us, but you've hardly been around the apartment lately- before you went out of town even."

"I know. I've been keeping busy."

"Look, man, nothing has to change just because me and Rachel are together. We're still roommates and if you're upset-"

"Jack, no, I was never upset about Rachel."

He frowned. "You weren't?"

"I thought I was, but I was talking to Angela and she helped me see that I was never in love with Rachel. It wasn't "losing" her that got to me. It was losing period."

"I don't get it."

"I lost the bet to you. Let's face it, we got pretty competitive. But I spent more time trying to make you look bad instead of getting Rachel to like me. I hate losing in general and didn't want to lose to you. But you won."

Jack smiled into his coffee. "Yeah, I did win, didn't I?"

"What bet?"

Jack and Eric turned around and saw Rachel standing by the front door. They didn't hear her come in. "Oh, hey, Rach."

"Hi."

"How much of the conversation did you hear?"

"Enough to know I might not like the answer to my question, but I'll ask again anyway. What bet did you make?"

"Well, you see, we…"

"When you first moved in we made a bet to see who could get you to fall for them," Jack answered. Lying would get him nowhere at this point.

"You what?"

"It was right after you moved in. We didn't know you that well," Eric explained, trying to smooth things over.

She dropped her shopping bags onto the couch and walked further into the apartment. "That makes it all right? You made a bet, plotted behind my back, and acted like I was some trophy to be won."

"Sorry," the guys replied in unison.

"That's all you have to say?"

"Rach, look, were we jerks? Yeah, but that's old news. The better man won." Eric winced at his choice of words. "I mean you picked the guy who is a better match for you. It turns out I was more into the competition."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? You never cared about me, even as a friend?"

"Of course I care about you. What I mean is I was focused on some superficial image. Jack got to know the real you."

"It's still a relationship started on a lie."

"Rachel-"

She stared at her boyfriend. "I need to think for a while."

"Can't we just-"

"Alone," she said, pointing at him. "You guys can put the groceries away. I bought stuff to make Eric's favorite foods as a sort of welcome home dinner, but I've lost my appetite." She ran up the stairs and to her room.

Jack punched Eric's arm. "Thanks a lot, man."

"Ow! What did I do?"

"You're the one who was talking about the bet!"

"I didn't know she was standing there. Besides, I thought you told her about it by now."

"Why the hell would I tell her something that would hurt her feelings?"

"You're right, Jack, it's much better that she overheard us talking about it instead."

"Shut up." He ran his hands through his hair. "I have to figure out of to fix this."

"You want help?"

"You've helped enough."

/

/

Angela shut her text book and closed her eyes, trying to digest all of the information she had just read. She had forgotten a book while packing and hurried to get the assigned reading done in between her errands. With her errands and reading now finished, what she really wanted was a nap. But a nap would mean chancing run-ins with people who wanted explanations and she still wasn't feeling up to talking just yet.

She woke up early, long before Topanga typically gets up, so she could slip away in peace and not have to play twenty questions. That she's managed to avoid Topanga, as well as Cory and Shawn the entire day was nothing short of a miracle. She knew it was inevitable, however, especially sitting here in the Student Union. Eric had mentioned yesterday that he was working a shift behind the coffee counter, but she couldn't remember what time he would be around. Angela was hoping to see him today. After spending the past couple weeks in such close quarters it was strange trying to go about her day without him right there. She even missed his breakfast routine, which included voicing the characters on the cereal boxes.

"Hi, Angela."

She turned around and wasn't entirely surprised to see Shawn standing there. There was a brown notebook clutched in his hands. "Hi."

"Can I-is it all right if I sit?"

"Sure, I guess so." She moved her books over to her side of the table. "What's up?"

"I was hoping to see you. There's a lot we have to talk about."

"You're right. There is."

"But first, there's something I want you to read."

"Really, what?"

"It's a poem…a poem I wrote for you." He shifted around nervously and held the book out to her.

"Oh, Shawn, I don't think-"

"Just read it. Please? Read it first before you say anything."

She sighed and reluctantly accepted the notebook.

/

"Ow, Cory, what are you-" They had been going to get some coffee when he stopped suddenly, causing her to crash into his back.

"Shh," he hissed in a loud whisper. "Topanga, look!" He stood in one of the entrances for the union, practically jumping up and down with glee. "Shawn and Angela! Shawn and Angela!" He wrapped his arm around his fiancée's shoulders. "We'll have to mark this date in the calendar: the day our best friends get back together. Can you feel it, Topanga? We're witnessing history."

Topanga tended to agree with him, though judging by the look on Angela's face, Cory's use of the word history had a totally different meaning than what was about to go down.

/

"Well," Shawn began nervously, "what do you think?"

"It's a lovely poem."

"And?"

"And I can tell you spent a lot of time on it."

He frowned. This was not the reaction he had been hoping for. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah, it's pretty impossible to miss." She sighed and placed the notebook back in front of him. "Look, Shawn-"

"No, me first. I know I made a lot of mistakes and I screwed everything up, but give me a chance. I want to make things right between us, to get back what we had. I still love you. Please, _please_ give me the opportunity to prove it to you." He reached for her hand, but she leaned back. He frowned. "Angela, you believe me when I say that I love you...right?"

"I believe that you mean it today. Right now, yes, I have no doubts that you think you love me and want to be with me. But tell me, Shawn, how are you going to feel next week?"

"I don't under-"

"Or next month? Hell, tomorrow even? Will you still love me then?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm going to love you then. I'm going to love you forever...for the rest of my life." Shawn studied her face, looking for any indication that her walls were coming down. Her expression was unreadable. He'd get down on his hands and knees and beg if that's what it took to convince her. "Come on, you can't tell me you don't feel the same way."

"A part of me is always going to love you. I think that comes with the territory for a first love, but-"

"Angela, please, no buts."

"I'm not saying I'm perfect and that I've handled everything in our relationship the right way, because I know that's not true. But you have to learn from your mistakes and that's what I'm doing."

"I was a mistake? We were a mistake?"

"My mistake was letting you play my heart like a yo-yo for months in the name of figuring out who you are. That's not love- it's manipulation, even if you don't realize you're doing it."

"I was mixed up and confused. I thought I was missing out on something, that I needed to explore my options, but I was wrong. That time apart made me realize how much you meant to me."

"Funny, I never had to explore my options to realize your worth in my life."

"I'm sorry."

"You dragged me through hell. You can't tell someone you love them, kiss them, write poetry about them, but then back out at the last minute and say you're not ready."

"I'm sorry." He was getting the sinking feeling that no matter how many times he apologized it would never be enough. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm tired of hearing I'm sorry!" Angela shoved her books into her bag and moved to leave, but he blocked her way. "I took the chance and opened my heart to you on more than one occasion. You knew how difficult that was for me and yet you threw it back in my face every time like it meant nothing. It made me feel like I meant nothing."

"I-"

"And then...oh, here's the funniest part of this whole thing- all of a sudden you and Cory flip the script and start treating me like the bad guy, as if I was the one who ended things out of the blue and broke your heart. Talk about using creative license to totally rewrite history."

"I thought the break up was mutual."

"What was I supposed to do? Get down on my hands and knees and beg you to stay with me? Yeah," she scoffed, "that's a dream. I have more self-respect than that. If you didn't want to be with me, fine. I've had enough people walk out in my life to know eventually that I would find a way to move on and deal."

"Y-you-you're over me?"

This time she took a few steps closer and took his hands. "I'm not trying to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. But I'm done letting you hurt me. I'm done wondering which Shawn is going to show up today- the one who loves me or the one who needs space. I'm done being your emotional punching bag. I'm just...I'm done." She released his hands and tried to walk away.

"Angela-"

She shook her head. "It's over."

The finality in her tone and the look in her eyes scared the hell out of him. She sounded like she really meant it this time. Still, he had to try. He reached for her arm. "But-"

"Please. Stop. You wanted to explore your options and find out who you are? Great. Have fun. You are free to do so. Believe it or not I do hope you find whatever it is that you're looking for. I want you to be happy. But I'm not going to be in the wings waiting for you to get your shit together. I deserve better than that. I deserve someone who will treat me like their priority, not their back up plan."

"So because you and Eric decide to-"

"Eric has nothing to do with this. Leave him out of it. This is about you and me."

"You're not even going to give me a second chance?"

"Christmas was your second chance. You stood right here in this room and listened to me tell you how much I still loved you and wanted to be with you." She hated the tears that stung her eyes, but it was still a painful, embarrassing moment in her life. She had been so ready to believe him and didn't hesitate in opening her heart...only to be rejected yet again. "You kissed me and said you loved me, too. I thought we were getting back together. But then-"

"I was an idiot."

"Yeah, you were."

"But I-"

She shook her head and backed away from him. "I'll see you around."

"Angela, hang on just a second."

"Of course," she muttered, "this wouldn't be complete without getting Cory's opinion on our lives." She turned around and found Cory behind her. Topanga was there as well, though staying off to the side. "What is it? I'm assuming you heard everything." He said nothing, which irritated her more. "Come on, let me have it."

"I know Shawn hasn't always done the best job loving you, but don't you think you're being a little rash? I mean, give the guy a break. His dad just died and his mom left him. I think Shawn deserves a little grace period to get himself together."

"My mom walked out on me, too. Does that entitle me to special treatment in your eyes or is that a Shawn exclusive?" She hadn't been planning on dropping this bombshell, but if nothing else, maybe they would get off her case and shut up for a little bit.

That wasn't the response Cory had been expecting. "Excuse me?"

"I was nine. She dropped me off at school and I haven't seen her since. Her last words to me were, '_Bye, June bug, I love you. Have a good day.'_"

"June bug?"

"Your mom left," Topanga asked, shocked she'd never said anything before. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

She looked at the trio of faces before her. "Because I didn't want people to look at me the way you guys are right now. I don't need the _poor Angela_ stares and comments. No pity needed here."

"But what about a little support?"

"It took a long time to come to terms with it, but I did. I'm not my mother and I refuse to let her actions dictate my life."

Shawn took a few steps forward, feeling braver with Cory and Topanga here. "Why didn't you say anything to me? You knew my mom was gone and my dad was in and out. Don't you think I would've understood and that it would bring us closer together?"

"I'm sure it would've, but I didn't want to be closer together…at least not because of that. I wanted to be closer to you and have a relationship because of who we were as individuals, not because of the people who left. You can't build a relationship on loss and dwelling on what's missing."

"But not talking about it isn't healthy either," Cory interjected, earning him an elbow in the ribs from his fiancée. "Ow!"

"We could've talked about it because we both know how it feels to be left by someone who was supposed to be there no matter what." So many of their previous conversations replayed in Shawn's head- it all made sense now. This was why she understood him so well. Angela always seemed to know what to say and when not to say anything. She had known exactly what he was going through because not only had she been there, but got through it at a younger age. "We could've helped each other. If I would've known I never-"

"You never what, never would've broken up with me? You would've stayed with me even though you weren't getting what you needed out of our relationship and decide to find yourself?"

"Well…I don't know. Maybe."

"There's a great love story for the ages- someone staying out of pity."

"It wouldn't have been pity. It would've been another sign that we're meant to be- it _is_ a sign. We get each other and were brought together for a reason. Maybe I wouldn't have felt off last year and felt like I had to find myself if you would have-"

"And there you go again, twisting things around and making it my fault." She shook her head. "I've got to go. I still have things to do before classes start tomorrow."

"Angela," Cory called out, ignoring Topanga's glare. "There's just one thing I have to know. It's going to drive me crazy otherwise."

"I'm probably going to regret this. But what?"

"Why did your mom call you June bug?"

She nearly smiled she was so relieved it was an easy question. "My birthday is in June and when I was a baby my eyes looked too big for my face."

/

/

"…and Rachel heard all about the bet."

"Ouch. Poor Rachel." Angela leaned against the counter containing the various pastries that were left at the end of the day. "How is she doing?"

"She's not talking to me or Jack right now and Jack is pissed at me."

"Why?"

"I'm the one who mentioned the bet."

"I'm sorry."

Eric waved off her sympathy. "I'm sure it will work itself out…eventually I hope." He, too, leaned against the counter and was mere inches away from Angela. "It sounds like we both had sucky days."

"Right now is going well," she said with a smile. "Definite improvement."

"You're just saying that because I gave you the rest of the orange scones that were going to be tossed at the end of the night," he teased.

"Maybe a little bit." She checked the time and realized it was getting late. "I guess I should go and let you finish up here," She made no move to leave.

"I have the afternoon shift tomorrow." He came out from behind the counter and stood right in front of her. "So, if you come in around... say two o'clock there just might be a free cup of iced coffee with your name on it waiting behind the counter."

"Wow, it pays to have friends in high places."

"Totally. And who knows, if you play your cards right there could be a cheese Danish hanging around, too."

"So the coffee doesn't get lonely?"

He chuckled. It was nice having someone in on his jokes. It was nice having someone who didn't think _he_ was a joke. "Careful, some people might say you've been spending too much time with me."

"I'll be the judge of that." Angela thought about it for all of a few seconds before she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Can I tell you something without you thinking it's weird?"

"Sure."

"I missed you today."

She smiled, touched that he felt comfortable enough to admit it. "Why would that be weird?" He shrugged and looked at everything except her. "I missed you, too. I'll see you, the coffee, and Danish tomorrow."

"We'll be here." Eric couldn't help but smile as he watched her walk away. The status of their relationship was still up in the air, but at least he had something to look forward to tomorrow. He picked up the tray to resume cleaning. When he turned around he was startled to find Cory standing directly behind him. "Ah!" The tray went flying and the mugs hit the floor. "What the hell is the matter with you, sneaking up like that? You're like that last scene in a horror movie where you think it's safe and then _bam_! Killer in your face."

He crouched down to help pick up the mess. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to scare you."

"Cor, even my shadow isn't that close to me. What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you." He had watched the entire exchange between his brother and Angela and didn't like it one bit.

"So talk."

He followed Eric to the counter. "Do you have to keep cleaning?"

"Yes."

"You can't stop for just a minute?"

"Nope." He turned away from his brother to load the dirty mugs into the dishwasher. "Now talk or get out."

"I want you to stop whatever you're doing with Angela." He took a step back when he heard the remaining mugs hit the counter. Eric was standing perfectly still, yet the tension coming from him was palpable. "You know, you guys...it's not right." When he turned around Cory was taken aback by the look on his face. He was more serious than Cory had witnessed in a long time.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know how much Shawn still loves her. Has he screwed up massively in showing it? Yes, but he does and you know that."

"Mind your own business. Shawn and Angela broke up months ago. He's the one that did it."

"I know and he wants to make it right, but that's never going to happen if you try to start something."

"She's free to make her own choices. Trust me, I'm not doing anything with Angela that she doesn't want me to do." He was being deliberately vague. The more vague things were, the more Cory's mind could jump to insane conclusions and Eric had to get his fun in somewhere.

"How are you not understanding this? Shawn wants her back. Please don't stand in the way of that. Think of the consequences."

"What consequences?"

"Shawn will be miserable and-"

"Oh, right, and that should be everyone's main goal: making Shawn happy."

"Good," he said through a sigh of relief, "I'm glad we're on the same page."

"That was sarcasm, Cor."

"You don't want Shawn to be happy?"

"Sure, in that same way I hope for world peace- I want everyone to be happy. But his personal happiness is not my number one priority in life."

He shook his head, unable to believe how selfish Eric was being. "And where does Angela's happiness rank on your list of priorities?"

"Goodnight, Cory."

"She's out of your league anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Angela's too...she's cultured. She likes literature, poetry, classical music, and art."

"A lot of people like that stuff. I like art. And you know, once you realize how much classical music is in movies it's really not that bad because at least you can picture the scenes in your head when you're listening to it."

"I'm not talking about a Dr. Seuss, Mother Goose, and finger painting level of culture here. Hey, why don't you find a girl who's into that?"

"Is that what you think of me: Dr. Seuss and finger painting?"

"Well...yeah. Find a girl who likes that stuff, too. I'm sure she's out there."

Eric didn't know what to say. Sure, it wasn't completely Cory's fault that he thought his big brother was an idiot, but it still hurt. Did a year or two of craziness erase everything that came before? "Goodnight, Cory."

"Wait a minute."

"What?"

"No matter how loopy you act I've always been able to depend on you to do the right thing when it counted. That's all I'm asking you to do right now. Think of Shawn. Think of how this could put a wedge in our group of friends when we're forced to choose sides. Why would you want to put everyone through that for a relationship that- let's be honest- is probably just a fling and won't last? So, come on, Eric, be the guy I know you still are inside and do the right thing."


	9. Chapter 9

_This is more like chapter 9A. There was supposed to be quite a bit more to it (Eric seeking counsel from trusted source and Angela and Eric's state of their relationship talk.) but as I was editing, those things didn't seem to fit with the rest of the chapter. So the next chapter will likely be shorter than normal, but hopefully as enjoyable as the others. And once again Cory (and a little of Shawn in this chapter) will be as meddlesome as only he can be. I do try not to take it too far, but let me know if he's drifting into out of character meanness. I'm finding it's a fine line to walk. _

_And again, thank you so much for your feedback. It's much appreciated. :-)_

* * *

Topanga tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable in bed. Then again, she supposed that wasn't a completely accurate statement. Her body was settled, but her mind was doing somersaults and jumping jacks. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand, both frustrated and relieved it was barely eleven. The night was passing slowly- frustrating. Yet this meant she still had plenty of time to sleep- relief. She looked across the room at Angela's empty bed. She said she had study group tonight for her chemistry class, but Topanga was suspicious. Her study groups never ran this late.

It had been a couple of days since the big encounter in the Student Union and it had been weird ever since. Well, make that weirder- because things had already been weird for far longer than anyone realized. Angela changed her seat in the classes they shared. Topanga tried to tell herself it was to create distance with Cory and Shawn, but she'd been willing to sit with them before, even after the initial break up. Now she was as far away from the three of them as she could get. It wasn't as though she had a chance to talk to Angela because she did her best to only be in the dorm to sleep. Even then, she typically left before Topanga could even hit the first snooze on her alarm clock and returned after she was already asleep. It was almost impressive considering Angela was the antithesis of a morning person. She was up early for class because she had to be, not because she wanted to be. She used to joke that it was her biggest act of rebellion against a military father who was always up with the sun and believed that sleeping past six was wasting the day. So, that she was waking up even earlier was a big deal- especially since it appeared she was waking to avoid her best friend.

She was about to get out of bed to get a book and do a little reading when she heard the door unlock and slowly open. She pretended to be asleep, watching as Angela carefully crept into the room, doing her best to make as little noise as possible. Topanga waited until she set her bag down and draped her coat across the back of the chair before she spoke. "I'm awake. You don't have to be quiet."

Angela gasped and her hand flew to her heart. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." She sat up and switched on a lamp. "Study group sure ran late."

"Chemistry test on Monday." She dug through her drawer and pulled out the pajamas she was looking for. "How was your night?"

"Oh, you know, typical: dinner and conversation with Cory and then homework." Topanga left out the part about Cory whining over things with Eric. That was practically implied at this point. She raised her eyebrows in surprise when her friend pulled on a sweatshirt over her pajama tank. It was Eric's. She had been wearing it when they got back from visiting her dad, odd that she hadn't returned it yet.

Angela grabbed her toiletry bag before heading for the door. "I'm going to brush my teeth."

/

She meandered in the bathroom, hoping to give Topanga enough time to fall asleep, or at least be too tired to talk. That hope was dashed when she returned to their room and found her friend more or less in the same position as when she left. Instead of initiating conversation, she put her things away and got into bed. "Goodnight."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Excuse me?"

"Have we drifted that far apart where our sole means of communication are basic pleasantries you'd use with any random person on the street? We're supposed to be best friends."

She sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Topanga-"

"There's so much going on in your life that you haven't told me about. I'm starting to feel as if I'm sharing a room with a stranger. It's like I don't even know who you are anymore. I'm not just talking about the stuff with Eric." She stared at her hands, which were folded in her lap. "Why didn't you tell me about your mom?"

"I told you why. I didn't want the pity. I didn't need a big deal to be made over it and for you to fuss over me. It sucks and I hate her, but it's in the past. I'd rather move on with my life."

"I suppose I get that, but I'm sure there were moments where you were thinking about her: Mother's days, your prom, graduation-"

"What are you getting at, Topanga," she snapped, harsher than intended. She didn't need to be reminded of all the major life moments her mom missed- all the moments she would miss in the future- and all of her own accord.

"Nothing, I just… I would've listened and supported you in whatever way you needed."

"Would you have told Cory?"

"What?"

"One reason I didn't say anything was because I was afraid if I did, you'd tell Cory and then he'd tell Shawn. Especially once we were broken up- they'd use any commonality in order to force a reunion."

"I think I can be trusted to keep a secret."

"When Shawn confided in you that he still had feelings for me, you not only told Cory but got him to admit that I still had feelings for Shawn. Then you conspired to get us back together."

"I was always all for leaving you guys to work it out for yourselves. Cory was the butting in person."

"What about the "chance encounters" where we'd run into Cory and Shawn at the movies or getting some dinner, huh? Or the grocery store? And there was one time at the library. You can't tell me that meeting up there was the guys' idea."

"Okay, but-"

"And you insisted we act like a couple at every wedding we've crashed so you can steal ideas."

"We were gathering research and getting inspiration," she corrected. "I do not steal. Besides, you had to pretend to be a couple so we would fit in and not get anyone suspicious."

"You still forced me to pretend to be in a happy relationship with the person who broke my heart. Face it, while you aren't quite the Grade A interloper that your fiancé is, but you hold your own in the meddling department. You tell Cory everything and he tells Shawn everything. You three are the worst version of the game telephone."

"If you really didn't want me to say anything, I would've kept quiet."

"I want to believe that but…look, it wasn't just you. I didn't tell anyone. I'm not the kind of person that spills her life story to every person she meets. I've never been that way."

"But I'm supposed to be your best friend. Most people tell their best friends about this kind of stuff." Her comment was met with silence. "Does Eric know?"

"Well…yeah. But I only told him recently."

"You believed you could trust him, but not me?"

"What do you want me to say, Topanga? It's complicated. We were at my dad's and I was looking through all this stuff from when I was a kid- all my old stories and some pictures. We started talking." She shoved her hands into the pocket of his hoodie. "Eric is so easy to talk to."

Topanga kicked the covers off and moved to the foot of her bed. "That's something else I wish you would've told me about- you and Eric."

"Hey, I never lied. I always told you exactly when I was going out with him."

"I thought you were joking."

"Why? Why is the idea so ludicrous?"

"You know exactly why! What would your reaction have been if I told you that you'd start hanging out with him before it actually happened?"

Angela had to admit that was a fair question. "Okay, maybe I would've had a hard time picturing it at first-"

"Exactly."

"-but it never, in all these months, occurred to you that maybe I was telling the truth?"

"Not once. I thought you had a new boyfriend you weren't ready for us to meet yet. Speaking of new boyfriends…is that where things are with you two?

"I…I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"It's complicated."

"How did it start? When?"

"We ran into each other right after New Years'." She gave Topanga an abridged cliff notes version of what happened that night at the museum and how they'd been getting together ever since.

"That postcard with the picture of the sand dunes on your bulletin board was from Eric?"

"Yes."

"And the dried rose in the bud vase on your desk?"

She nodded. "It's from the morning after that first night at the museum. Eric told you all he was going to be a magician. He made the flower appear out of thin air." She still isn't sure what compelled her to save the cream colored blossom. Perhaps it's because it was something pretty in an otherwise not so pretty time in her life. "He also offered to put Cory in a box and saw him in half for me."

Topanga had a vague memory of Eric's proclamation that he was going to devote his life to magic. It was pretty impossible to forget the huge banner he made, not to mention the confetti that shot out of his sleeves. That was actually impressive. "Is there something going on between you two?" She pointed a finger at Angela when she hesitated. "And don't say you don't know."

"It's up in the air."

"Angela!"

"Fine," she began with a sigh, "I suppose there is _something_ there, but we're not sure what we're going to do about it yet."

Her eyes were wide. "Oh." She didn't know why she was surprised. Maybe it was having confirmation of her suspicions. "And what is that _something _between you?"

"Topanga, I really don't-"

"I won't tell Cory. I swear!"

Angela was quiet for a few moments. She really did need to talk out what was going on with Eric with somebody. It would be nice to be able to share this kind of stuff with Topanga again, to act like best friends again. She missed her friend. "I like Eric," she admitted. "I really like him a lot."

"But what do you even see in him," Topanga exclaimed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"I just meant-"

"Forget it. I knew you wouldn't want to hear this."

"No, wait, I'm sorry. It's just hard to picture, that's all. The Eric you describe? I could see it a couple of years ago. I don't know what happened to him, but he's like a completely different person. That Eric vanished."

"No, he didn't, Topanga. Trust me, he's still in there."

"Give me another chance to listen. Please?"

"Fine." She let out a long, drawn out breath, still not convinced this was a good idea. But she missed talking to Topanga and sharing things with her. "One more chance."

"Thank you."

"Eric is one of the sweetest, most caring people I have ever met. He's smart- sure it's in a bit of an offbeat way, but he is. He has such a creative view of the world. His imagination is off the charts. He's funny, generous, and he cares about other people. There is nothing he wouldn't do for family or one of his friends."

Regardless of whatever else was said tonight, Topanga knew those terms of endearment weren't used to describe merely a friend. "Sure, I…yes, that's true, but-"

"He cares about me," Angela continued quietly. "He cares about how I'm feeling. He respects my opinions and wants to know what I'm thinking because he's genuinely interested in me…only for me."

"Eric's not the only one who cares about you."

"Maybe not, but what he feels for me isn't dependent on how things go with Shawn. "

"Is that how you think I see you?"

"Can you blame me? All these months you and Cory are just non-stop Shawn this and Shawn that. _'Oh, Shawn's really sorry. He loves you. He's depressed without you. How can you not take him back after everything he's been through? His dad just died. His mom left. Just give him another chance, you'll see.'_ She fiddled with the strings on the hoodie, playing with them until they were even. "What Shawn wants, what he thinks, what he feels…that's what matters around here. Let's face it, if we weren't sharing a dorm we probably wouldn't even be friends anymore. Sides would've been picked long ago and I know what side of that fence I'd be on."

Topanga jumped up and was across the room in an instant. "Oh, Angela, that's not true. You're my best friend."

"You keep saying that, but I haven't felt like it lately."

"I suppose I just had this picture in my head of-"

"-Of the four of us together, two couples in love surviving college," she finished with a weary smile.

"How did you know?"

"You've said it a time or two or thirty million. And I know it's hard to let go of that image, but you have to. That ship has sailed."

"I suppose this explains why, even before going to your dad, you've been hanging around with other people from your classes."

"Am I not allowed to have friends outside of the group?"

"Of course you are, but I guess lately it feels like you're pulling away, like you don't want to be friends with us anymore."

"It's hard to want to be friends with people who don't listen to you."

Topanga nodded. She felt awful. How had she not realized how bad a friend she was being? She could tell Angela was pulling away, but didn't take the time to see how her own actions contributed. It was too easy to place the blame on Cory and Shawn. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

She took a deep breath. If one of Angela's complaints was that she wasn't being heard, Topanga was going to sit here and listen all night if needed, no matter what. "What's going on with you and Eric?"

"It's all right. You don't have to-"

"I want to. And I swear none of it will leave this room. I want to know what's going on in my best friend's life."

"Even if the very thought of it sends Cory into hysterics?"

"Please, what doesn't send Cory into hysterics?" They laughed. "So, you were saying that things are up in the air?"

"Yeah."

"Did something happen?"

"It's so funny, because I don't think either one of us gave any serious thought about being more than friends before last week. Why rock the boat, you know? Eric's cute, he's sweet, he's funny…but I wouldn't even let myself think of being anything other than his friend because I didn't want to risk wrecking our friendship. It turns out he was feeling the same."

"What changed from not wanting to take the risk to legitimately considering it?"

"We kissed." She hesitated before continuing. "And then some."

Topanga gasped. "You had sex?!"

"No, no, although…if my dad hadn't of called I'm not sure how far we would've gone."

"How far _did_ you go? Give it to me in baseball terms."

"I…what?" Angela had never been much into sports. She searched her memory banks for the correlating terms. "Second base."

"It took me and Cory years before we got to second," she muttered to herself.

"It wasn't planned. The first kiss was an accident."

Topanga frowned, confused. "How do you kiss someone by accident? Lips don't exactly bump into each other without intention."

"Whether you believe it or not, the first one was accidental."

"What about the second one?"

Angela lay back on her bed. "Oh, there was nothing accidental about that."

"I don't know if I should be asking this, but how was it?"

"I didn't I realize I wondered what it would be like to kiss Eric until it happened, but I thought he'd be more timid, passive. I thought if anyone would be the aggressor, it would have to be me."

"And?"

"He definitely wasn't passive."

"Really?"

"He was very take charge."

"Oh. Okay, so you kissed and did some…second base things. Then what? Your dad called?"

She nodded. "He did."

"What did you guys do after that?"

"We didn't talk much until the car ride home a few days later." Angela stretched, feeling more uncomfortable the longer they talked. It did strike her as weird that she had no qualms about discussing kissing Eric, but divulging what they talked about made her hesitant. It seemed more personal. They were real with each other in those conversations, in ways they weren't able to be with other people. "Look, Topanga, I'm getting tired and my first class is at eight."

She looked at the time. "Oh, wow, it got late fast. My first class is at 8:30." She went back to her bed and turned off the lamp before she got under the covers. "Angela?"

"Huh?"

"Being with Eric-spending time with him- are you happy? Does he make you happy?"

Angela smiled slightly to herself in the dark. "Yes, he does. It's the happiest I've been in a long time. I'm not some damsel in distress who always needs a guy to take care of her, but damn it, it's nice to have that sometimes. It's nice to have a guy who wants to." She paused, not sure how to put her next thoughts into words. "A part of me is always going to love Shawn and I learned a lot from our relationship, but there was always so much drama going on. It was always complicated. He could never just enjoy the moment, which meant I was never able to enjoy the moment. I felt like I was constantly taking care of him and reassuring him that I loved him no matter how "damaged" he was. And in the end-"

"He rejected you and wanted new people," She finished, "at least until he didn't."

"Yeah."

"So who's the better kisser: Shawn or Eric?"

"Topanga!"

"What? It's not like we've never discussed this kind of stuff."

"Fine, but side by side comparisons?"

"Come on."

"There was no better or worse. They were each amazing in different ways."

"That smells like a cop out."

"It's like trying to compare a really great cheeseburger with a really great brownie. Both are amazing in their own way, but impossible to compare. They each bring something different to the table."

"Who's the cheeseburger and who's the brownie?" She didn't get an answer. Topanga was silent for several moments before she spoke. "If Eric makes you happy and you guys decide you want to be together…you have my full support."

"Really?"

"There might be a little adjustment period involved, but yes."

Angela wanted to believe things would be that simple, that she would just be able to stand by and be supportive, but she knew it wouldn't be that easy. "Thanks."

/

/

Eric was staring out the window of the classroom. Spring was in full effect and it was shaping up to be a beautiful day. Actually, according to the weather report he'd watched this morning, it was supposed to be nice until next week. He wondered if Angela would like to have lunch outside one day. She'd long confessed she wasn't the most outdoorsy person, but lunch should be okay, right? He should also pick a day to bring Morgan to the park. He bought her rollerblades for her birthday a few weeks ago and promised to show her some tricks, but hadn't had the time. He looked up when the voice of his statistics professor invaded his thoughts. He quickly realized his fellow classmates were gone. He had zoned out after turning in a pop quiz. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I decided to grade your quiz right away since you were still around." She smiled and placed a paper in front of him. "Good work. If you keep improving at this rate I have no doubts you'll get a B on the final exam, if not a higher grade."

He stared down at the quiz. Most people probably wouldn't be thrilled with a C+, but when his previous grades were a little farther along in the alphabet, a C+ was a definite improvement. "Hey, if I had been one point higher it would've been a B-."

"Like I said; keep up the good work. It's not out of the realm of possibility that you could finish this class with a low B."

"You mean it's statistically possible?"

She chuckled at his joke. Whatever had caused the turnaround in his behavior and his attitude towards doing the work in class and being prepared- it was a relief. George Feeny often asked how Eric was doing and she had been happy to tell of his gradual, yet consistent improvement. And her fellow educator was relieved to hear it. "Yes, you just need to keep working for it."

"Thanks." Eric jumped up, grabbed his backpack, and raced for the door. He couldn't wait to show Angela that the study sessions and flash cards she put together for him actually paid off. It was the first pop quiz in a long time where he didn't panic when it was sprung on the class. True, he didn't ace it, but he actually felt confident he wouldn't fail. And he didn't.

He was so excited that he was about halfway down the hall before he realized he forgot the quiz in the classroom. He spun around to head back, and nearly took out a small group of students in the process. "Sorry."

/

/

"_If the temperature of a reaction is increased by 20__o__C, the reaction rate will be..."_ Angela grumbled and went back to her notes. She was so much better with words. She'd hoped studying in the campus library would help her focus, but unfortunately it didn't make the words on the page make any more sense than they did before. Suddenly a shadow was cast over her pages.

"It's C: twenty times as fast."

She turned around to find the source of her eclipse. "What makes you say that? You're not even taking chemistry this year."

"When in doubt the answer is always C. Trust me. I don't know how many of Feeny's tests I passed just because I picked C."

She immediately went to the answer key in the back of the book. "I'm guessing you weren't acing those tests by randomly putting down C."

"Huh?"

"The answer is B, four times as fast." She scribbled down a few notes. "At least this proves I should trust my instincts. I knew it was B. I don't know why I changed it." He wasn't leaving. Instead he pulled up a chair and sat beside her. She closed her book. "What do you want, Cory?"

"Can we talk- friend to friend?"

Angela shifted in her seat so she was facing him. "I don't know, can we?"

"What does that mean?"

She sighed before repeating, "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you about Shawn…about you and Shawn…about you and my brother."

"I believe I said everything I needed to say the other day."

"But, I-"

"Cory, seriously, do you even do anything else besides obsess about Shawn and bugging the crap out of me or is this your life now? If so, congratulations, you may be the first person to ever flunk out of college due to nosiness. And I'm not talking to you about your brother."

"What happened to the girl who told me she still loved Shawn and wanted to be with him?"

"That was what…seven months ago, almost eight? She finally had enough of being treated like garbage and decided to move on with her life. She was sick of being miserable and feeling bad about herself over some guy."

His eyes narrowed. "_Some guy?_ Look, I know Shawn screwed up. He blew it big time-"

"Yes, he did. _He_ hurt _me_. I was the wronged one."

"I know," he said quietly. The rational part of his brain knew his obsessing was bordering on insanity. He remembered how difficult the break up was on Angela and how she struggled. But this was Shawn. If you didn't go to bat for your best friend no matter how stupidly they behaved, who did you go to bat for?

"So why are you expecting me to bend over backwards to try and fix someone who screwed me over? If it was any other guy you'd be happy I was moving on."

"But it's not any other guy. Shawn doesn't have anyone. His dad's dead and his mom…well, who knows where Virna is. That's a hard thing to cope with."

"Gee, you don't say," she fired back sarcastically. "I had to deal with it when I was nine. Trust me, I get it."

"Then why are you making him suffer even more?"

It was all Angela could do not to slap him across the face. "I didn't do anything. Shawn broke up with me. He's the one who said he wasn't ready. What was I supposed to do, wait around until he was?"

"Well…I'm thinking…but yeah, if you really loved him you would've."

"Who the hell are you to tell me about anything I felt for Shawn?" She gathered her books and shoved them into her messenger bag. "You know nothing about the kind of relationship we had or what we meant to each other."

"I stood there alongside you and watched it all unfold. Trust me, I saw it all."

"You saw nothing. All you had was an outsider's view."

"Please, when it comes to Shawn I'm never an outsider. And vice versa is true."

"Our relationship was very different from yours' and Topanga's. You guys are still so sheltered and naïve and clueless. You may not see it now, but one day it's going to hit you hard and it will be a rude awakening." She didn't mean it as a threat. She was simply stating a fact. The little snow globe of fairytale perfection Cory and Topanga liked to imagine surrounded them wouldn't last forever. She hoped they endured when the time came and the glass cracked.

"What does that even mean? And why are we talking about me and Topanga? This is about you and Shawn."

"There is no more me and Shawn!"

"_Shh!"_

They gave apologetic looks to the librarian. "Cory," she continued, "you need to get over this."

"I can't just sit by and do nothing while my best friend is miserable. Do you really think you're going to find even a tenth of what you had with Shawn with Eric?"

"You know, I'm an only child so maybe I missed a few things on sibling dynamics, but aren't you supposed to be supportive of your brother and on his side? Or at the very least want the best for him?"

"Angela, it's me. I want the best for everybody. But you and Eric don't make sense. It's not right for you to be-"

She glared at him. "Tread carefully, Matthews. It is not your business if Eric and I are friends or otherwise. And you certainly don't get an opinion on what makes sense or is right for either one of us."

"Topanga and I are getting married soon. At least assuming she ever settles and picks a date we will be."

"Yeah, so?"

"Shawn's…I just don't want him to be all alone in the world. He deserves to be happy with the woman he loves."

"Do you want me to be happy? Does that matter to you at all?"

He frowned at her choice of words. Did Eric tell her about their conversation from the other night? "What kind of stupid question is that? We're friends."

"Yes or no, Cory."

"Yes, but-"

"Then let this go."

"Just like that?"

She snapped her fingers. "Just like that. Let it go and we can all move on with our lives. It's not my job to make Shawn happy. Frankly, it's not yours' either. The only person responsible for Shawn is Shawn. He's not going to be happy until he's ready to be." Her father's words echoed in her head. No one would prioritize her happiness except for her. This conversation was proving it. Why was she wasting her time trying to have a rational conversation with Cory? "I have to go."

"Angela, wait."

She slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and headed for the exit. "Goodbye, Cory."

"What are you doing with Eric?"

"What am I doing with Eric?"

"Yeah."

"You've got an imagination," she quipped, not bothering to turn back and look at his face. "Use it."

/

/

Eric strode down the hallway on his way to Angela's dorm. He wanted to show her the quiz before he had to head to the Student Union. He wasn't supposed to work today, but one of his coworkers asked if he could cover the first couple hours of her shift. He was about to knock when he heard voices coming from right across the hall. Cory and Shawn's door was ajar and he could hear everything.

/

"I don't know, Cor. I'm not sure coming at Angela this hard is a good idea. Maybe I should listen to Jack and give her a little space."

"Are you nuts?! Shawnie, do you or do you not want Angela back?"

"I want to be with her more than anything in the world. You know that."

"Then you need to show her that you're not giving up on her and your relationship. Maybe if she sees that you still have faith, hers' will come back."

"She changed seats in all our classes," he noted sadly. "If she gets any farther away she'll be on the ledge outside. Even after we broke up she still sat with us."

"See, she's giving herself space. You don't need to provide more of it." He paused, remembering Angela's demeanor in the library. "It wouldn't be the worst idea to let things calm down before making your next move though."

"The thing that really gets me is I don't know what Eric's role in this is. We've never been that close, but I thought he was my friend. A friend doesn't move in on another friend's girl."

"Don't worry about it. If anything is happening, it's temporary- a fling…a rebound."

"You think?"

"This could be an act of revenge on her part. After all, you hurt her pretty bad."

"Thanks, man."

"-maybe she's subconsciously trying to hurt you by going after a friend."

"Huh, that sort of makes sense. How did you come up with that?"

"I paid attention in psychology class."

"Which day?" Cory hit his arm. "Ow."

"My brother has the attention span of a gnat and the maturity of a two year old that missed their nap. That won't be enough for someone like Angela long term."

Shawn shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I know what Eric sees in her, but what the hell could Angela possibly see in him besides knowing it would hurt me?"

"Eric is always good when you need a laugh."

"That's true. You can always count on him to do something stupid that made you wonder why he was let out of the house without supervision."

/

Eric quietly crept back down the hall, not even bothering to knock on Angela's door.


	10. Chapter 10

_Here is the next one, shorter than normal, but as I said- this was originally supposed to be part of chapter 9. I went back and forth and tweaked Eric and Angela's discussion a few times, but hopefully I struck the right tone. It is new for me to do a slower relationship build with them, lol._

_Thanks so much for your feedback and reviews. :-)_

* * *

George Feeny exited his back door and took a deep breath. The petunias he recently planted were coming along nicely and added a wonderful aroma to the evening air. He was about to head into his little greenhouse to do some necessary maintenance when a moving shadow caught his eye. It took all of a few seconds to identify the mystery visitor. "Eric, what are brings you here? Was I expecting you?"

"No."

"Is everything all right?"

"Great."

He was very quiet-monosyllabic even- which was not like him in the slightest. Normally George would hear him standing outside and shouting like a loon. "Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're sitting alone in my backyard at dusk. That is not the typical greeting I get. Usually you're pounding on my door and bellowing my name."

"So you _do_ like the Feeny call," Eric concluded.

"It's obnoxious."

"Mr. Feeny, can we talk?"

"My door is always open, Eric." He took a seat in the other chair. "The floor is yours'."

"We're outside. No doors or floors here."

"Eric, speak."

"I'm a good person, right?"

That was not what George expected to come out of the young man's mouth. "Of course you-"

"I know I'm not the smartest and I don't always make the best decisions, but I like to think I'm an overall good guy. I try to help my family, my friends, and I keep you company so your only buddies aren't flowers. And I even did the Big Brother Program…at least until Tommy got adopted. But they told me as soon as I'm ready they can match me up with another kid."

"You are one of the finest people I know. Is your head in the clouds on occasion? Yes, but you do the right thing when it counts. You're there when people need you."

He wanted to be encouraged by Feeny's examples, but kept hearing Cory and Shawn over and over in his head. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Eric, you know the answer to that. I've told you before: you are one of the brightest students I've ever had the privilege of teaching and I truly believe you can accomplish anything you set your mind to. You could get passing grades in your sleep…and you have!"

"You're just saying that because it's your job to encourage me."

"I never say anything just to say it. Your issue is that you often succumb to fears and insecurities that manifest as laziness…extreme laziness. Do I think you're stupid? Not in the slightest. You're a young man trying to find his way in the world and who needs to have a little more faith in himself."

"Thanks," he replied half-heartedly.

"Where is this coming from?" Silence was his answer. "Does this have anything to do with Angela?"

"How did you know?"

"I have eyes. Not to mention things I overhear in the gossip mill that used to be my classroom."

"Cory and Shawn aren't giving her a hard time, are they?"

"I don't believe so, at least not while I'm within earshot. Now tell me what is at the root of this sudden self-examination? Actually," he added as he stood, "assist me in the greenhouse while you're telling me."

Eric eyed his mentor suspiciously. "You want my help with your plants?"

"What's so odd about that? You and your siblings have helped off and on over the years."

"There's fertilizer involved, isn't there?" He was always recruited to help when it was fertilizer time. Was there a hidden message in that?

"The bag is up against the side of the garage."

He sighed before getting up to retrieve the bag, scrunching up his face when the odor seeped out as he heaved it over his shoulder. "You know, Feeny, I was at the store the other day and they advertised this fertilizer that was guaranteed _not _to stink up everything in sight."

"No smell tends to mean synthetic. I prefer organic." George entered the greenhouse and switched on the overhead lights before going to check the temperature and humidity settings. "The plants seem to agree and it's a small price to pay for the beauty they provide."

"Why don't you just let stray cats wander through? Can't get any more organic than that."

"Enough with the fertilizer," he scolded, tossing a pair of gloves Eric's way. "Tell me what's on your mind."

He waited until they were well underway with the plants before speaking again. "I had a pop quiz in my statistics class today."

"Ah, I see. Well, if you'd like we can set aside some time to go over the material so you can do better next time."

"No, you don't understand. I did-well, it's not great, but it's better than the last couple pop quizzes. I got a C+."

Mr. Feeny smiled. True, he still believed Eric was capable of earning higher marks, but it showed progress, especially for a pop quiz. And statistics _was_ a difficult course. "Congratulations. I'm relieved to see you're continuing on an upward trajectory."

"What? Look, I know it's not the best grade in the world, but it's not a tragedy."

He shook his head. "Trajectory, Eric."

"Speak in English, Feeny."

"You're onwards and upwards. Your grades are continuing to improve. That's a good thing."

"You could've just said that. Angela's study tips really pay off. I wasn't even nervous when Professor Hayes sprung the quiz at the end of class. And let me tell you, some people were seriously panicking. Even the brainiacs."

"Angela's been helping you study?"

"She made me flash cards and quizzed me when we were on the road. I never knew when a question was coming or what the subject would be."

"Good approach, keeps you on your toes."

"Yeah, she even figured out a way to relate a lot of the questions to either weather or TV and movies. It's so much easier to remember that way."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You want to know something funny?"

"I'm all ears."

"When I got the quiz back the first thing I wanted to do was show Angela."

"She's been helping you study and you two have been cultivating quite a friendship. That doesn't seem funny to me."

"Normally the first person I want to show a sort of good grade to is you. Then eventually my parents, but not today."

"What did Angela say?"

"Nothing. I didn't get to show her the C yet."

"C+." It was obvious Eric didn't come over to discuss his grades. "Is there something else on your mind?"

"I like Angela…a lot."

Now they were getting somewhere. "I suspected as much." George picked up a pair of gardening shears and removed some dead leaves. "Have you talked to her about how you feel?"

"Oh, we talked the whole ride home."

"And does she feel the same?"

"Yeah, she does."

"Then I fail to see the issue."

"Other people are the issue." He tossed aside the trowel. "No matter what happens someone's going to be unhappy. If we decide to be more than friends people are going to turn against us. If we don't… Angela and I are going to be miserable. Are we wrong?" Eric paced between the rows of plants. "Mr. Feeny, is it wrong for me and Angela to get involved since she has a history with Shawn?"

"Eric, I can't answer that question. Only you and Angela can determine the boundaries of appropriate behavior here."

"English, Feeny!"

"You and Angela need to be the ones to decide if it's right and if you can live with the consequences."

"What would you do?"

He shook his head. "Again, this is not my decision. Honestly, I'm not sure there is a right or a wrong here. It is a gray area though, don't get me wrong. As far as Cory and Shawn go-"

"They would never let up. They already give Angela enough trouble. I don't to put her through that."

"Don't you think you should let Angela decide what she can put up with? She's never struck me as the type of young woman looking for a knight in shining armor to fight her battles and go in for the save."

"What does it say about me if I kind of want to do that? And I don't mean in a male chauvinist way, just…I don't know how to explain it. If I can make her smile, suddenly _that's_ the highlight of my day." He forgot about the gardening gloves he was wearing and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know when this happened. One night I'm wandering through the museum wanting peace and quiet from my friends and suddenly someone who was barely my friend before is all I can think about!"

"I hadn't realized how smitten with Angela you are."

"Huh? No, I already told you, I like her a lot." He took a seat on a stool and leaned against the wall. "I see a different side to her than how she is with everyone else. I guess I'm different with her, too. And when we were down by her dad she was relaxed, happy, and carefree even. She wasn't looking over her shoulder for the latest matchmaking scheme to hit. I liked being able to do that for her, to give her that peace."

"Smitten, amorous, besotted, bewitched, enchanted," he prattled on in a humorous, teasing tone, "captivated, fascinated, dazzled-"

"Mr. Feeny," Eric whined. "I need help!"

His expression became more serious and he carefully considered his next words. "If I may, there is one thing I feel the need to point out. I've known you most of your life; ever since your family moved in when you were four. I've watched you go through many phases and experiments trying to find your place in the world and who you are. It hasn't been perfect. There have been many challenges and you've tripped and fallen on your face more than once."

"You'd better be heading for a big finish."

"Something has changed in you these past few months. True, one might miss it at first glance because of your outrageous antics and behavior, but it's all in the details. Your grades have improved and you're more focused. You got a job at school and you still help your father at the store. Now that I know the timeline, I can see things started to come together when you began spending time with Angela. It seems you have found someone who brings out the best version of you and inspires you to strive even further. Believe me when I say that finding that type of connection and influence- be it romantic or otherwise- is no simple feat." He offered a kind smile and put his hand on Eric's shoulder. "I for one think you'd be a fool to let that go so easily."

"Even if people turn against us?"

"Very few things worth having come easily and you and Angela need to decide if a relationship is worth that risk."

Eric nodded slowly, processing his mentor's words. "I guess you're right. I need to go talk to Angela." He jumped up at ran for the door.

"Oh, Eric," Mr. Feeny called after him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have time for one more piece of advice?"

"Shoot."

"Shower first. Then talk to her. Outside of those who live and work on farms, I doubt any romance began with the scent of fertilizer in the air."

He realized his clothes were dirty and he reeked. He held up his hands, which were still covered in the gardening gloves. "Did I touch my hair with these things?"

"Yes."

"Ah!" He threw the gloves to the ground. "Bye, Feeny! Thanks!"

/

/

"Just a second," Eric called out when the bell rang again. He quickly ran the towel over his hair. He wanted to ditch the visitor and go see Angela before it got too late and he'd have to wait until tomorrow. He opened the door with the towel still covering his face. "Make it fast."

Angela was prepared for many things when she rang the bell: Jack answering, Rachel answering, even Shawn being there to see his brother. Eric coming to the door wearing his bathrobe with a towel on his head wasn't on that list. "Get all gussied up just for me? I'm flattered."

He quickly ditched the towel and tossed it behind him. "Oh, hi. I was-uh-I was just coming to see you."

"Dressed like that?"

"Well, no. I was gonna wear clothes and-and pants." He looked down, remembering his current state of undress. "I'll be right back. You can take whatever from the fridge if you want."

Once she was alone Angela wandered around the apartment. It was weird. This was the first time she's been here in months. So many memories of being here were wrapped up in Shawn. They made out. They watched movies. They celebrated Thanksgiving with family and friends. They loved here. They fought here. Eventually her gaze fell on the door and one of the worst of times came back to her. He shoved her against that door. True, he had been drunk and she knew he'd never soberly act that way, but it still scared the crap out of her when it happened. That wasn't why she was here, however. Angela was here because she was done with the past. She wanted to move towards the future. She did, however, need to know what role Eric wanted to play in that future.

"Sorry about that," Eric said as he came back into the room. He hesitated momentarily, trying to pick the best place to sit- with her on the couch or in the chair- before ultimate choosing the couch, though the opposite end of it.

"That's okay. So, why were you-"

He spoke simultaneously. "What are-" They laughed. "You go."

"No, it's okay."

"All right. I was going to ask what you're doing here. You?"

"Why were you coming to see me?"

Eric reached for his backpack on the side of the couch and took out his quiz. "I wanted to show you this. It's better than I've been doing on pop quizzes, especially in statistics."

She accepted the paper and smiled when she read it. "I knew you could do it."

"Let's not get too excited. It's still a C."

"C+ and only one percentage point below a B. I bet you get a B next time."

"We'll see."

"Stop selling yourself short. You're working hard and it's paying off."

Seeing her so enthusiastic made him a little more hopeful. "Professor Hayes did say if I keep it up it's not crazy to think I could end the year with a B, a low B, but still a B."

"That's great. I'm so proud of you." She handed the quiz back and shifted closer to him on the couch. "Tell you what, when you do finish the year with that B you'll get a night out, my treat. Seriously, whatever you want to do: dinner, museum, movie, concert…you pick. I'll even go to one of those blood and guts zombie movies you like so much."

"Really?" While she was fond of action and fight movies, Angela wasn't generally crazy about zombies. She'd willingly sit through one for him?

"You deserve it."

"So, this dinner and bloody zombie movie…would it be two friends hanging out or would it be a-a…"

"A date," she finished.

"Yeah, that."

"What do you want it to be?"

"I asked you first."

She took a deep breath. Her heart was beating so fast it was pounding in her ears. She was sure Eric could hear it as well. "I've been thinking a lot about us…our situation."

"So have I."

"You have?"

"It's been hard to think about anything else lately," he admitted, a sheepish expression on his face.

"For me, too."

"What have you been thinking?"

Angela sat up on her knees and stared at him. "I've been thinking about how much I like you. You treat me better than anyone has in a long time. I like the way I feel when I'm with you. I like the person I am."

"I like who I am with you, too. You encourage me and make me feel like maybe I'm not a total idiot."

"You're not, not at all. You're so smart. It just comes out in more creative ways."

Eric reached for her hands. "Are we saying what I think we're saying?"

"I am."

"Even if people give us hell?"

"If they're really our friends they'll get over it and learn to accept us in time. Besides, how will you ever know if something is worth having until you have to fight for it?"

Mr. Feeny said something very similar earlier this evening. "Good point."

They stared at each other, almost awkwardly until Eric began to laugh. "What is it," she questioned.

"I feel like I should have a varsity jacket to offer you or a class ring…something. I don't know, what's the college equivalent of deciding to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" He laughed again. "That sounds weird, too."

"You could agree that you're never getting your sweatshirt back."

"It's yours'."

"Thank you." Angela got as close to him as she could get and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are forgetting one very big bonus to this whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing."

He rested his hands on her waist, hesitant at first. "What's that?" His response wasn't verbal. She crushed her mouth against his and he wondered how a kiss could be gentle yet so passionate at the same time.

She broke the kiss just long enough to say, "We get to do this whenever we want."

When her hands tangled in his hair Eric tightened his hold on her hips and pulled her into his lap. "Definite bonus."

Angela wanted the little voice in her head- the one that said they were moving too fast- to shut up, but when she felt Eric's hands under her shirt and going up her back, she knew she had to listen to that voice and get control of the situation. It was too soon. She put her hands on his shoulders and reluctantly pushed away, pleased to see he looked just as bowled over as she felt. "We should slow down a little."

He leaned his head back and rested against the back of the couch. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Just so you know, sex is…it's going to be a while."

That wasn't what Eric had been expecting her to say. Not that he was expecting anything. "I'm sorry, what?"

"We need to talk about it first: our pasts, safety, preferred methods of protection and birth control…all that stuff. Nothing happens until we have that conversation."

"I didn't think anything was going to happen tonight." Though, he wasn't going to lie, it thrilled him to know she was thinking ahead already.

"Good." Her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I just…I've been burned in the past by jumping all in too soon. It might be a while before I'm ready."

"That's okay. I'd never want to rush you into anything you're not ready for. Can I ask you something?"

Angela steeled herself for a question about just when she would be ready. "Sure."

"You don't have classes on Fridays either, right?"

"Um…no, no I don't," she stammered out, confused. "Why?"

"Because if we're together I think the only acceptable thing for me to do is take you out on a date."

She matched his smile. "That would be the only acceptable thing."

"In that case, will you go out with me on Friday?"

"I'd love to."

"Great. Be ready at 10AM."

"In the morning?"

"Is there another 10AM I don't know about?"

"What on earth could we be doing that early?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh, I don't-"

"Come on, you said you loved my creative thinking and imagination."

"Yes," she slowly responded. "I did. But-"

He brought a finger to her lips. "No questions. Just trust me." He wasn't going to say anything else, but figured one tip was needed. "And wear comfortable shoes."


	11. Chapter 11

_When I was first plotting this chapter I thought it was just going to be happy first date fluff, but some drama and depth wormed it's way in. ;-) _

_Thanks so much for all the comments and feedback received for the previous chapter. I appreciate it and am glad so many are enjoying another what-if for our favorite, unlikely misfits. :-)_

_(If you're a reader of Good Things Come, I haven't forgotten and I'm sorry for another delay. Sometimes I feel like a kid with a new toy when it comes to working on Twist of the Kaleidoscope. I also underestimated how draining it was to be writing/editing the same story line for so long. But I promise another chapter of that is coming along shortly.)_

* * *

Rachel was coming down the hall when something flew out of Eric's room and landed at her feet. She picked it up and peered inside. There she saw her roommate standing in front of his mirror and talking to himself. That alone wasn't so unusual, but he had a shirt in each hand and a pair of pants over each shoulder. He took turns holding them up before ultimately tossing them aside as well. "I'm sure whatever disagreement is going on between you and your wardrobe can be worked out. No need to turn violent." She retrieved a white shirt from the floor and waved it. "They surrender."

Under normal circumstances Eric would probably be laughing at the joke, but not now. Right now he was fighting a case of butterflies in his stomach. Well, when he woke up this morning they were butterflies, but now it feels like they morphed into hummingbirds- hundreds and hundreds of hummingbirds. It was odd. He wasn't normally nervous. Though he hadn't slept well last night and he assumed that wasn't helping. He kept having dreams of all the different ways he could screw this up. "That's really not helping me right now." He went to his closet and took out another shirt. He briefly held it up before throwing it towards his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a date."

"With who?"

"Angela."

She felt dumb for even asking once she heard his answer. "Oh, Jack didn't tell me that you guys were dating now. Not that it's a surprise. I saw how you were looking at each other when you got back."

"I didn't tell Jack yet. We wanted to get at least one date in without the risk of Cory and Shawn finding out and trying to follow us."

She could hardly blame them for that reasoning. "I think it is sweet you woke up early to fret over your date, but-"

"I didn't. I'm picking Angela up in-" He glanced at the alarm clock. "-crap, I only have an hour left. I knew I shouldn't have spent so much time on my hair!"

"You're taking her out this early? What is your plan, a matinee and an early bird lunch special? I know we're getting older, but don't rush it."

"Rach, if you're not going to help then, no offense, get the hell out."

Wow, he _was_ nervous. "I will help if you tell me what you need."

"Isn't it obvious?" She shrugged. "I don't know what to wear," he exclaimed, gesturing wildly. "At first I was thinking the green shirt with my jeans, but then I thought maybe the red shirt with the khakis, but then I realized that my blue shirt with my brown pants was-"

"How many different outfits have you tried?"

He looked at the clothes scattered across the room and tried to remember all the combinations he'd tried. "Um…fourteen?"

"And coming from a guy that normally thinks he could make a potato sack work-"

"You can go now, Rach, but thanks for…oh, right…you did nothing! Thanks for that. I'll figure it out."

"Oh, sit down, you big baby. I'll help you. But first I need details."

"What details?"

"Where are you going for your date?"

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"It's a surprise for Angela, not for me. You can tell me."

"You won't run and blab everything to her?"

She wanted to point out that the odds of her even seeing Angela today- let alone in this hour before their date- was slim to none. Instead she simply said, "I promise."

He hesitated for a few moments. "Okay." Eric leaned forward and whispered the details in her ear. "So, what do you think?"

Rachel wasn't sure why he felt the need to whisper. They were the only two in the apartment. Jack was in class all morning and manning the coffee counter in the Student Union this afternoon. "That sounds like a great first date."

"You think?"

"Very creative. Angela is going to love it."

"I hope so."

"Trust me. She will." She patted his arm before going over to the mess of clothes on his bed. "Wow."

"I told you nothing looked right."

"I'm sure we can find something suitable." She dug around the clothing pile to see what there was to work with. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Hello, first date remember?"

"It's Angela. You guys have been getting together for months."

"Yeah, but…first date," he repeated. "What we were doing before, that was just hanging out and having fun."

"And dating means good-bye to fun?"

No, but it's real now."

"Look at it this way: you've practically been dating for months."

He jumped up. "Oh, god, you mean I was supposed to be trying to impress her all that time, too?"

"No! Seriously, what the heck is going on in your head? I've never seen you nervous for a date, even the dates where it was obvious that there was never going to be a second. If anything you were almost too confident."

"Yeah, and look where that got me. I don't have the best luck with girls and dating. Things are usually good and fun at first, but then after a couple weeks they get tired of me." He picked up a pair of balled up socks and tossed them around. "Angela's different. She likes me- the real me. We spent two weeks together- a lot of that time tired and stuck in a car. It may come as a surprise to you, but I'm not always the wonderful person you see every day. I can be annoying."

"You don't say," she deadpanned.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not Cory levels, but still, I can be unpleasant and get on people's nerves."

"Did Angela get on your nerves?"

"Not really…well, maybe once or twice. But she wasn't that bad. She had control issues with the radio and tried to be crazy punctual when it was time to switch to her music- like she tried to change over in the middle of a song- but she was okay. We snapped at each other maybe once or twice."

"That sounds pretty good for a long car trip. You've seen each other in less than glowing circumstances and you still want to date. A lot of people never get to that level in a relationship because they bail the second things aren't happiness and perfection every moment. Seeing the less than perfect, human person scares them."

"Angela doesn't mind me being silly, goofy, and a little crazy, but it has to be genuine. She can see through any bullshit deflecting and not being authentic with her."

_Genuine? Deflecting? Authentic?_ Rachel wasn't sure she had ever heard him talk like that before, well talk like that and have everything make sense. Before he would throw big words into conversations, but they were either used in wrong context or were the wrong words altogether. "Isn't that good?"

"It's scary." Eric watched as she mixed and matched a few options. He glanced at the clock every few seconds just to be sure he wasn't late. It occurred to him that this was the first conversation Rachel has initiated with him in at least a week. "Does this mean you're not mad anymore?"

"Mad about what?"

"The bet? You seemed pretty pissed."

"I wasn't really ma- okay, I was furious. But I talked it out with Jack and I understand why he was afraid to say something the more time went on."

"You know, just because things started as a competition, that doesn't mean the feelings were fake. Jack took the time to get to know you and he really cares about you."

"And how do you feel?"

"I care about you, too, at least as a friend."

"Me, too."

"So you and Jack are okay?"

"We're getting there. I'm not happy that our relationship started the way it did, but I realized I either had to accept it or not be with Jack anymore. And I'm not ready to throw in the towel just yet."

"Are we okay?"

"We will be."

"I'm really sorry."

"I know." She smiled and held up an outfit. "What do you think? This maroon button-down over a t-shirt and your darker blue jeans- casual yet put together."

"Do you like it?"

"I do. It says you care about your appearance yet didn't spend the entire morning worrying about your clothes."

"That last part is a lie."

"No one needs to know that. Don't be so nervous. You and Angela have been hanging out for months. You're just putting a proper label on the relationship."

"I suppose."

"It's going to go great and I want details when you get home. Date details, you can spare me the kissing stuff."

"Don't worry, Rach, I'll be sure to fill you in before I write all about it in my diary," he said sarcastically.

She hit his arm. "Did you need anything else? I have to run to the store. My backpack decided it couldn't hang on the last six weeks of school."

"No, I should be good now. Thanks."

"Anytime. I'll see you later. And remember…have fun."

Eric rushed around to finish getting ready. Maybe Rachel had a point. Maybe it would be easier to imagine they've been dating all this time. But if things didn't work out between him and Angela, it wouldn't be because of some idiotic behavior on his part. It would be because of him, the real him.

/

/

Angela examined her reflection in the portable vanity mirror that was on her desk, hoping she hadn't overdone her makeup. She opted for a more neutral lip gloss but played up her eyes just a little with a shimmery eyeshadow. Deciding what to wear had been trickier. It was a morning date and, while unusual, she assumed that automatically meant casual. Jeans? A skirt or dress? She appreciated that Eric wanted to surprise her, but she wished he'd given a hint, something to tell her how to prepare for their date. His advice to "wear comfortable shoes" didn't exactly help her. Hopefully her chosen outfit of a green abstract print dress that fell just above her knees, paired with a denim jacket and black Converse was acceptable.

Aside from the clothing choice she was rather calm. There were none of the nerves she'd expected; no apprehension, no second thoughts…nothing. Not that she was typically shaking like a leaf before a first date, but there had always been an uneasy feeling mixed with that anticipation. Would she like the guy? Would he like her? Would they have enough in common to be able to have a real conversation?

Maybe that was the benefit of starting out as friends first. She and Eric had the luxury of knowing they already liked each other and they always had plenty to talk about. They had a good time together. It was fun. And there was never any pressure.

She was double checking that everything was in her purse when her phone rang. "Hi, dad," she said, having checked the Caller ID before answering. "What's up?"

"I'm just returning your call from last night. Sorry I didn't get back to you earlier. It was a long day and I fell asleep before I even ate dinner."

"You shouldn't work so hard."

"It's the military, sweetheart. No half-assing anything."

"Something tells me even if you weren't in the military you wouldn't half-ass it."

He conceded her point. "You're welcome for passing my strong work ethic onto you. And as I said when you were here: I only have three years left. Once this contract is up that's it, I will retire."

Angela was quiet. He's been promising her he would retire and get another job for years. She wouldn't hold her breath. If he couldn't do it when she was a kid and needed him around, why would he be motivated to do it when she was virtually an adult? "We'll see."

"Angela, I-" He stopped himself, realizing that she would only believe his retirement was a fact when it actually happened. "What were you calling to tell me last night? You said something about me not being surprised?"

"Eric and I…we're together now. Or rather, we've decided we want to be together. He's actually picking me up for our first date in about twenty minutes."

"You're right. I'm not surprised. And what do you mean he's picking you up in twenty minutes? It's still morning."

"I know, but that's what he said. Neither one of us have Friday classes, so why not take advantage? He won't tell me where we're going because he wants it to be a surprise. Which, coming from Eric could mean anything from a trip to the museum to a personalized concert or magic show."

Alvin smiled at the enthusiasm in his daughter's voice. It was nice to hear her so happy. "Have fun and be careful."

"Okay, dad."

"I like Eric and I can see that you two care about each other, but if he hurts you he'll have to answer to me."

She chuckled. "I can take care of myself."

"I know," he stated in a slightly somber tone. "You've always known how to take care of yourself." She'd learned to be self-sufficient at a young age. She had to.

"You taught me well. You're insane crazy work ethic isn't the only thing you passed on. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too, dad. Bye." She put her phone in her purse and turned around to leave the room only to find Topanga standing in the doorway. "Oh! Hi, I didn't hear you come in."

"You and Eric are dating?"

"Yes. Were you eavesdropping?"

"I heard you when I came in. I didn't know entering our dorm was eavesdropping."

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Really, because judging by your tone-"

"I thought we were telling each other things again. After our talk a few nights ago I figured that we were back on track…best friends."

"Topanga, it took us a while to get to that point and it will take some time to get back to it." Angela sighed. She really didn't have time for an argument. "Look, Eric and I didn't tell anyone yet. So if you look at it that way, you're the first to know! Well, second after my dad." Topanga still looked upset. "We wanted to at least have one date without having to look over our shoulders for Cory and Shawn. I'd love to think that they wouldn't spy and interfere, but-"

"And I'm just a big blabbermouth who tells her fiancé everything?" She crossed her arms and stared at the floor. "You can't trust me?"

"That's not what I meant. I just… we're all living in such close quarters and are all right on top of each other. Is it wrong that I wanted something kept to myself for a while? We're about to go on our first date. I'm sure you remember how exciting that is. Don't you think Eric and I deserve the chance to see where this goes without everyone all up in our faces?"

"You're right. I'm sorry." Topanga sat down on her bed and covered her face. "I'm just having a weird morning. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Angela eyed the time. She had to meet Eric outside in fifteen minutes. "What's wrong?"

"No, really, it's okay. Have fun on your date."

She took a seat next to her friend. "Spill, girl."

"It's my parents."

"Are they still fighting?"

"They're still being weird. You know how they're supposed to be coming to town towards the end of May to help with wedding stuff so I can pick a date and finalize things?" Angela nodded. "Well, mom called and said it might just be her. Dad doesn't know if he can get the time off."

"He's got to work. That's understandable."

"We've had our 'wedding plan week' scheduled for a while. He had more than enough notice to get some time off."

She wrapped her arm around Topanga's shoulders. "I'm sorry, but every relationship hits a rough patch now and then. No one can be happy all the time."

"My parents are." She closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. "Or at least they were."

"Tell you what, pick a day this weekend where it's just you and me. We'll do our nails, give each other facials, and just talk. We'll talk about everything."

"You and Eric don't have plans?"

"We're dating, not joined at the hip. At least not yet," she added with a smirk. "I'm making him wait a bit for that part." They laughed. "Okay?"

She smiled and wiped her eyes. "That sounds perfect. Now go! Go have fun on your date."

"Do I look okay- clothes and make-up aren't too much?"

"Where are you going?"

"I have no idea. All Eric told me was 10AM and to wear comfortable shoes."

Topanga gave her the thumbs up. "You look great."

"Thanks."

/

/

A couple hours later Angela and Eric were roaming the streets of New York City. He still had given her no details about his plans, so she was following his lead. She tried to catch a glimpse at the piece of paper he kept checking- she assumed they were directions- but he was quicker.

"Eric, come on. Give me something; a hint, a clue…something. Where are you taking me?"

"New York."

He'd been acting weird since he picked her up; quiet, jumpy, clumsy…not the way he normally acted when they were together. "Well, duh. I can see that. But where?"

"Just have a little patience. We're almost there….at least we should be."

"We should be? Eric, do you even know where-"

"Will you just be quiet and let me think for a minute," he snapped. "I'm not as smart as you. I can't try to read directions and listen at the same time."

She stopped walking and grabbed onto his arm. "Did you just tell me to be quiet?"

"Only so I could focus and not-" She turned on her heel and started walking away. "Hey, wait a second!" He rushed to catch up with her. "Wait. Angela, I'm sorry."

"Forget it."

"No...just…will you wait? Where are you going?"

"Home. I didn't come here to be yelled at." She spun back around to face him. "If you're having second thoughts about us just say so."

How the hell was he blowing this already? Before the date even started? This was a record even for him. "What are you talking about? I want to be with you." She seemed unmoved by his words. "Can we sit down and talk for a minute?" He gestured to a bench a few feet away. "Please?"

Angela was tempted to leave him standing in the street, but she also wanted to know why he was acting so odd. She walked over to the bench and sat down. "If you don't want to be here there's no one making you."

"I do want to be here."

"Then why have you been acting like a freaking weirdo?"

"Because I like you and want to be with you."

"You have a real funny way of showing it."

Eric sighed, unable to look her in the eye. "I'm sorry. I'm nervous. I'm not normally like this before a date, but this morning I woke up with thousands of butterflies that morphed into hummingbirds in my stomach. I guess the nerves turned me into sort of a jerk."

"Why are you nervous?"

"This is a date. I'm dating you. You're dating me. We're dating."

"And?"

"I suck at dating! I've been on dates with countless girls and most of them were over pretty quick. If I had a relationship last a month it was a miracle. I wasn't nervous before any of those dates. But with you I had nightmares all night of all the possible ways I could blow this."

She slid a little closer to him. "Go on."

"I really care about you and I don't want to do anything to screw this up. And then Cory and Shawn were-"

"What about them? What did they say to you?"

"To me? Nothing. I overheard them. It doesn't matter. I was an idiot for taking them seriously."

"Eric-"

"Really, let it go. But they were in the dreams watching me wreck this with sodas and popcorn like they were at a movie."

"Do you want to know what I was thinking last night and this morning?"

"Were you wondering how I'd screw it up, too?"

"Will you stop that self-deprecating, putting yourself down crap? I don't want to hear you talk like that."

"Sorry. I guess it's one of those self-preservation things they covered in the one psychology class I took. You know, make people laugh with you before they can laugh at you?"

She closed the gap between them. "You don't need to do that with me."

"I know. I'll try to remember."

"Can we get back to what I was thinking?" He nodded. "I was thinking about how, for once, I wasn't nervous."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was completely happy and looking forward to today."

"Until I ruined it?"

She ignored the comment. No need to further feed his fears. "I think there's something empowering about going after what you want. It's freeing. For the first time in a long time I'm putting my wants and my needs first. I'm not worrying about Shawn or what will make things easier and less dramatic on the group of us. I'm getting what I want and going after what will make me happy."

"And that's a relationship with me?"

Angela clasped his hand between hers'. "Yes. You make me happy and I can't wait to explore and see where this goes."

He squeezed her hand in return. "Me, too."

"And do you want to know the fastest way to _not_ screw this up?"

"What?"

"Talk to me. If communication goes down we fail. Tell me when you're nervous or insecure because I can almost guarantee that I've been there and totally get what you're feeling. Relationship insecurity is a neighborhood I've visited often. Hell, I could give you the guided tour."

"You really haven't been nervous at all?"

"Of course I have, but mostly it's been good nervous, anticipation nervous."

Eric wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I think what scares me most is losing our friendship if things don't go the way we want them to."

"Me, too."

"What do we do about that?"

"We put our friendship first. Don't get me wrong, we know all the perks of kissing and the hints of physical intimacy we've shared, but that's not a whole relationship. If we continue to work on our friendship in addition to everything else I'd like to think we'll be okay."

"And if it seems like we stop being friends?"

"Then I hope one of us is able to recognize it and we can sort things out-even if it means ending the romantic part-before we end up hating each other."

They sat quietly together for several long moments, ignoring the looks of passersby. "I'm sorry," he said, breaking the silence.

"You don't need to apologize anymore."

"I hate that I turned our first date into the day we also had our first fight."

"At least we got it out of the way. That's one less thing to worry about."

"I suppose."

"We've still got the whole day ahead of us. What was your plan?"

Eric dug the folded piece of paper out of his pocket. "I was going to take you to The New York Public Library."

"You were?"

"You said you've always wanted to go."

She grinned. "You remembered?"

"Of course. I wanted to do something you'd like, but leave it to me to get lost," he grumbled.

"Maybe I can help. Thanks to my dad I'm pretty good at directions." Angela took the paper and took turns looking at it and examining their surroundings. "You're not as lost as you think."

"What do you mean?"

"It's that building right there across the street."

"Oh…I knew that."

"Sure, you did," she remarked, growing serious when something occurred to her. "Are you sure this is where you want to go? We don't have to. We can find something else to do."

"But you've always wanted to see this place."

"I know, but you're not much of a library guy. This is _our _first date. Not just mine. I want it to be fun for you, too."

"Are you kidding me? We'll soon be in the same place Peter Venkmen and the other _Ghostbusters _stood. I know most of it was filmed in a studio in L.A., but some of it was here. Trust me, this is sacred space."

"Well, if you're sure…" She really did want to go inside.

"I am."

"Okay."

"So?" He stood before extending his hand to her.

"So what?"

"Would you like to continue this date with me? I promise it gets better."

She linked her arm though his. "There's nothing I want more."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"You know," she began as they crossed the street, "I'm sure there must be other _Ghostbusters_ sights nearby that we can check out. We can print them out on the library computer."

"Really?"

"Sure. I liked the movie, too."

"Promise me something?"

"What?"

"Don't roll your eyes if I tell someone, _"Back off, man, I'm a scientist." _I've always wanted to say that."

She chuckled, holding his arm tighter as they ascended the stairs. "You know it's going to be true one day, right?"

"What is?"

"You're majoring in environmental science. That means when you graduate you will-"

"-I'll be a scientist," he exclaimed, finishing her thought.

"That's right."

"That's so cool!" As they continued up the stairs, a man on his way down accidentally bumped into Eric's arm. "Back off man," he said, "I'm going to be a scientist."

Angela buried her face in his shoulder to hide her giggles from the poor, unsuspecting man as he hurried away. "Worth it?"

"This is the best day ever!"

* * *

_Why Ghostbusters? Why not? :-)_


End file.
